Failing to Imagine
by Falling Into Colours
Summary: In a Post-Apocalyptic world people struggle to exist. No one knows this better than Naruto, a Jinchuuriki who is shunned by those who remain. Follow his journey to find both life and maybe even love! NaruXGaar! AU
1. Prologue

**Hi There, My name's Mana and you've just clicked onto my first story...  
It's a NarutoXGaara fic so if your not a yaoi fan please click back because it will be going there and I don't want your immature flames...**

**For the rest of you, WELCOME. This is my first fanfiction and the general idea is a post-apocalyptic scene where Jinchuuriki are feared and hated. Eventually it'll be Yaoi and hopefully it will go well.**

**Anyway please don't mind my terrible grammar, I tried my best. This is just the prologue to explain the scenery and ect...**

**Critic is welcome, ideas are welcome and praise is definitely welcome!  
So enjoy!**  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Today, green is a colour I don't see very often, things have drastically changed in the last five-hundred years. The old world no longer exists and in it's place, a world full of pain and suffering, a world ruled by harsh shapes and an even harsher climate.

Those who still suffer through life can either be deemed as lucky for surviving, or unlucky for that same reason. Life is no longer easy and it hasn't been for a long time.

Food is scarce and water often inaccessible, it feels to those left behind here that we're forgotten. The only thing that watches over us now is the callous red sun. The edges of this new sun are the dull colour of dried blood, perhaps this is god's symbolism for our future; perhaps we are destined to die.

This sun is surrounded by a muddy red sky, only in books is the sky remembered to be blue or anything else. The sea reflects our sky, creating the image of a sea of blood but no one minds because we've seen nothing else.

The buildings are in ruin, everything is tinged red and the people who are isolated into broken groups survive on what remains. The soil is acidic and the rain, often filled with chemicals. As a result the plants have all but died; leaving few sole survivors to adapt into dark and unappealing undergrowth. What remain of the animals are small sickly populations, more unfortunate then the humans, because of limited intelligence. Often found dead, without ways to find food as we would or subjected to levels of radiation to high for them to cope. What remains we salvage as an attempt to find solace and a future.

_Do we have one?_

Demons now roam the deteriorated lands however they're not from hell but instead from us, the Homo sapiens. Through our scientific progress and chemical pollution we've twisted nature far beyond the breaking point. To everyone's horror we've created new and disturbing mutations, creatures who have adapted, diseases which have developed and combined, we have nurtured the existence of our own personal Demons.

As punishment this creatures we've created what nothing more than to rip the flesh from our bones, to consume as a meal or just for entertainment.

We tried our best to counter-act these creations. Through the use of more scientific processes humans created the Jinchuuriki, humans with a little bit of home-made Demon sealed inside. The Jinchuuriki's instincts are to fight the demons, killing without mercy, eyes filled with crimson rage. They are known to be sadistic and cruel.

Today no one knows how to make Jinchuuriki anymore but remnants of the first collection still echo through society. However that doesn't mean they don't exist now because the children of the Jinchuuriki do, cursed to live lonely, violent lives. No on wants them any more, they're bad luck because of their nature and because they magnetize Demons. It's all part of the Jinchuuriki's curse. They are shunned from society, beaten for talking and killed for the sake of "justice" to "protect" the rest of our dieing souls. No one remembers that they created these children and that their purpose was to protect society not to live outside of it and to die for such simple and cruel reasons.

Humans have little power any more but we cling to the sentiments that we still have freedom and choice. In a world were no one trusts one another and civilization breaks down, we try to survive because it's our most powerful instinct. Doomed to struggle forward and never give in, we lose ourselves.

Our existence is at its last stand, grumbling into nothing, with nobody to save us but ourselves although...

_What will we lose in exchange?_

* * *

**Please Review if you think this is worth my time!**

**Mana  
**


	2. The Beginning

**Hi Again!**

**This is the second chapter to Failing to Imagine. Yay I managed to do it. Considering my family are Christmas crazy and spent the last two days cooking Christmas cakes and puddings i did pretty well. XD**

**I want to thank my first reviewer, Kratos the Divine, many cookies served by Gaara to you!**

**It ended up started a lot lighter then I thought but it won't always be this way. I'm not sure if the lightness is any good.**

**Anyway this is the real first chapter, so enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, if I did Naruto and Gaara would be seeing a lot more of each other.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ramen!

Not that instant stuff that he'd had all of his life. This was fresh, homemade ramen and it was emitting the most delicious aromas. This, single bowl had been made especially for him, it was heaven's gift to a good boy named Naruto, or so he thought.

Naruto looked up at the blue sky and smiled. Blue, that colour made him feel at ease. He knew that everything was as it should be, no one dying or starving. Everyone was content like him and this was what he'd waited for.

Hearing the steady beating of his heart also made him smile. He was alive and couldn't be happier about this.

The young teenager was sitting comfortably, cross-legged on the floor. The golden bowl of precious ramen was lying in front of him, teasing Naruto and pleading to be eaten. He was more then happy to comply with the last wish.

Naruto licked his lips, he'd dreamt of this moment for several years. This time though, it was real and he was ready to savor every last slurp, nibble and bite.

A small snap was all it took to split the chopsticks as Naruto prepared himself for his well earned fest. Here we go he thought, time to tuck in.

"Naru…"

"Eh…?" Naruto looked around, had he just heard someone? Oh No! Were they after his Ramen? The very thought made his blood boil and skin crawl. Who would be so evil?

"Na..to" the voice called again.

"That's it!" Naruto gasped. "Where ever you are! Come out and fight me!" Naruto paused for a breath and belted on. "I can take what ever you've got and my ramen's getting cold, so hurry and let me kick your ass!" No reply and Naruto was slightly angry that they would make him wait but he wouldn't give in on protecting his meal.

Minutes passed and there was no further disturbance so Naruto gave in, bent forward and dipped his chopsticks in, pulling out strings of warm noodles.

"Naruto! Wak…p…Damn it!" This time the voice sounded very angry and disgruntled but Naruto wasn't startled

"Whoever you are, I'm going to ignore you now and keep eating." Naruto declared to the non-existence noodle stealing ninja. He moved the noodles to his mouth but was halted as his head started hurting and spinning suddenly.

Dropping his chopsticks he cradled his suddenly sore cheek. "Oww..." Whined the boy. "What was that for?" He yelled to nothing while standing up.

"Naruto, if you don't…… I will keep……until your black and blue." Called the seething voice.

The-ramen-loving-boy was furious now. This THING had made him spill his first bite all over the floor. Not only that but it kept interrupting him and was now beating him as well.

Even though he searched for the noodle stealing, boy beating ninja, Naruto couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Naruto looked down at his meal to check on it, only to find it had moved a few metres away from him.

"Hey!" He called out to the inanimate object. "Don't run away from me!" Naruto called, not even realizing how crazy he sounded talking to a bowl of food.

"NARUTO! WILL YOU FREAKING OPEN YOUR EYES AND STOP SNORING!"

Everything, including the ramen, started to get hazy. Naruto scrunched up his eyes and concentrated on only his meal. Running forward, his feet slapped noisily on the floor, he was going to reach it before everything broke up. He felt his consciousness stretching past this dream world and he felt fear grip at his heart as the sky slipped from soft blue to scorched brown. Everything was falling apart, including his heart. He honestly felt like crying as he continued to search for his ramen and the blue sky. He needed to at least taste that ramen, he needed to know how good it was. Nooo Naruto silently screamed at himself.

He could no longer see, everything had turned a dull black. He felt like he was drowning and as he saw a thin light in his sight he realized he was going to wake up and hated it.

The first thing the poor boy saw was pink, all of his vision was filled with Barbie's favorite colour. The bright strawberry pink made his eyes hurt so he shut them, trying to plunge himself back into his dream.

"Hey! Now that I've got you awake don't go back to sleep!" Cried the pink blob in desperation.

"Ugh… Sakura please leave me alone. You woke me from a really good dream and you hit me didn't you?" Naruto replied crushing his eyes closed and covering his cheek with one of his hands, desperate to block his intruder and the pain out.

"Listen here!" Sakura started, taking a wicked tone. "I've spent twenty minutes of my life trying to wake you up and now you're saying that you don't want it? I may just have to hit you again" She cried out and Naruto heard her voice's tone spike at "don't" and winced slightly, fearing the slap that never came.

"No, don't hit me Sakura," Naruto whimpered pulling up his arms. "just leave me to sleep a little longer." Came the second moan.

"Well then you're going to miss Tsunade's meeting about the next patrol for water."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed jumping up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Naruto continued, pointing his finger in accusation.

"Stupid… I came in here to wake you up didn't I? It's not my fault you're such a deep sleeper." Sakura walked over to the door and turned back. "You better hurry, I heard Tsunade's thinking of leaving you behind again." With that the bubblegum-haired girl left.

Naruto felt his cheeks flush with anger, this was how it always went.

Naruto had been living with this small group of people for several months now. Each month a selection of people went out to find water so that everyone could survive. Naruto was determined to go out on this job because it was the most dangerous. He wanted desperately to prove himself to the people who had kindly taken him in.

Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and therefore hated by a lot of people. He'd been alone for a long time, however he kept trying after he'd met a young man named Iruka. This man was kind to him. Iruka gave hope to the young Jinchuuriki, more so than any other person Naruto had met.

Unfortunately when Iruka's friends found out about Naruto, he was chased out into the wastelands. They were horrified that Iruka had kept such a monster inside his home. Even though Naruto had loved living with that man he left without stirring up any trouble. He loved Iruka like a father and never wanted to give him any hindrance.

The thing that hurt him the most though, was that Iruka had never followed after him. Naruto had hoped that they could've left together and lived together but no such thing happened. It silently tore at him, it made him feel unwanted, unneeded but life continues no matter how much pain you're in. Naruto learnt that.

Still it was Iruka that gave Naruto hope and it was that hope that found Naruto a new home, here at Leaf village. To Naruto's surprise Tsunade had let him stay even though she knew what he was. In fact nearly everyone had felt the same way. This brought tears to Naruto eyes and for once they were of joy.

Naruto pulled himself from his memories and shuffled forward grabbing his dirty orange coat. Slipping it on he left his tiny room and entered a long hall way made of pieces of rusted, corrugated iron sheets.

He rushed forward, his hands running along the iron sheets making small thuds and thumps. Today he wasn't going to let Tsunade leave him behind. No this time he was going to be a hero and beat everyone.

"Hey, Dobe." Naruto spun around and smacked straight into a very solid and very warm body.

"Teme." Naruto ground out dryly as a reply, pushing himself away from the taller teen.

"Hn…" Came the hard reply as the taller teen pushed past Naruto and down the way Naruto had been heading.

"You're pretty late to the meeting Teme." Naruto increased his speed and caught up to Sasuke's long strides.

Naruto looked at the bastard and couldn't help but grunt in annoyance. Sasuke was the pretty boy of their little 'family'. With jet black hair and deep black pools for eyes and cream skin, all the girls swooned over him. Naruto didn't think he was that good looking, he'd seen road kill which was better looking and it had had a better temperament then Sasuke too.

What he thought about the taller teen wasn't always true. In the time Naruto had been here they'd grown pretty close, not best friends exactly, but rivals.

Sasuke was always the leader to go out and search for water and do the dangerous jobs, he was always the hero and this really pissed Naruto off. If given the chance Naruto could be a superior hero to Sasuke. Sasuke was after all, only a bastard.

"I could say the same thing Dobe," Sasuke stopped and turned to smirk at Naruto "but from you I don't expect anything else." That said he began walking again, leaving a very red and irate Naruto to yell profanities at the dark haired teen.

After a few minutes of letting off steam and kicking all of the nearest things, Naruto had finally calmed down and continued toward Tsunade's office.

Another minute and he left the iron hallway and traveled out into the sunlight and harsh climate. Looking around he noticed the mild sandstorm that was starting and the wreckage of the old town that was now long gone. There were no plants nearby and the harsh sun bet down on the teen's covered shoulders. Even though he was covered up with several layers he hardly felt hot, the temperature was too erratic these days. One moment it's boiling and the next it's freezing. It was early morning so the temperature was still cool but by noon Naruto would be sweating and shedding as may layer and the girls allowed.

Heading across the small clearing, Naruto lifted up a hatch and descended down into the earth via some badly constructed steps. The further down he traveled the more he pulled his coat around his thin frame. It got quite cold down here, which was great in the noon, not that anyone except Tsunade was allowed down here at noon.

Hitting level floor Naruto walked into a small area with a little wooden door and knocked on the door a few times.

"WHAT NOW!" Was the response, followed by a rather loud and vulgar, "FUCKING HELL!" The last scream sounding something like: "WHY IS EVERYONE FUCKING INTERUPTING ME TODAY?" Naruto cringed, god Tsunade was frightening.

The door swung open rather angrily, making a loud slam, but the thing standing on the other side was much worse.

Tsunade was red in the face and incredible furious, for a few seconds Naruto wondered if this was the end but luckily it wasn't.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE YA BRAT!" Tsunade stormed before pulling Naruto in forcefully and slamming the door closed, barely missing Naruto's head.

Naruto was pushed to the floor rather roughly and found himself seated between a blushing Hinata and a sniggering Kiba.

"Hi-ii…" Hinata managed to get out without killing to many brain cells, instead turning a deep cherry colour. Naruto grinned at the girl, scratching his head sheepishly, a little embarrassed at what just happened.

"Hey." He managed to get out before he was smacked over the head by Tsunade.

"JUST SHUT UP," she shouted in his face, "you can chat up ladies later, Naruto." She finished loud enough for everyone to hear. Laughter erupted from everyone except a stuttering, half unconscious Hinata and Naruto who was trying his hardest to deny such things.

"It's NOT like that you hag!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, a light blush forming from the embarrassment.

"Sure it isn't." She laughed out, patting the frustrated boy lightly on the head. She then turned and headed to the front of the small crowd. Naruto noticed that everyone was now here, including Sakura and Sasuke. In total there was about fifteen, give or take one or two. Everyone was crammed into the small earthy office, either sitting on the floor or standing. These meeting weren't mandatory but everyone came out of respect for Tsunade.

"Now," Tsunade started, "We all now why we're here, Right?" Everyone nodded. From what Naruto had seen, this happened every month, kind of like a tradition.

"Well… we've come to that time again, so I'm going to have to send some of you off to collect water. You all know that the trip is about two days depending on whether or not you meet any Demons along the way." Naruto felt Hinata shiver and heard the small gasps that came from people around him at the last line. Everyone dreaded such a situation, they'd lost two friends on the last trip and it had caused quite an uproar.

"The trip is quite hard, I don't expect any of you to go voluntarily but we do need a…" Tsunade finished here, sighing very heavily and then continuing with a hard look in her eyes, "few to go and I'm very sorry to ask this of you." She finish very quickly hiding her eyes. Naruto could tell she hated to send her friends out, risking their lives while she stayed behind, safe at camp.

"I'll go." Came a proud announcement from the crowd, Naruto didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Well if Teme is going I'm going to" Naruto demanded pumping his fist into the air, a grin plastered on his face. He wasn't about to let Sasuke steal the spotlight, he was going to be the hero this time. After that he heard a snide remark and knew it had been Sasuke's reserved reply.

"No, Naruto! I've already told you that you can't go." Tsunade whispered firmly.

"WHAT!" Naruto cried angrily, his grin disappearing in a flash of emotion. "I can take what ever that bastard can." he raged accusingly. "I'm just as good with weapons as Sasuke, I can kill a Demon if I try and if you'll just le…"

"NO NARUTO" Tsunade said slapping Naruto hard. The finality in Tsunade voice both surprised him and saddened him. Did she really believe he was that incompetent?

Looking around Naruto searched for someone to back him up, they all knew how capable he was, right? He wasn't going to back down just yet, that wasn't how Naruto worked.

Everyone was looking away, avoiding Naruto's eyes, everyone except Sasuke who looked him straight in the eyes, a mixture of superiority and what looked like… pity washing through his dark eyes.

Naruto scrunched his hands into tight fists. He pushed himself to his feet, fast, knocking both Hinata and Kiba's dog, Akamaru, to the side. Everyone could see that the teen was shaking hard. He couldn't help but hate feeling useless and nothing made him feel more useless than receiving pity from someone, especially Sasuke.

Why wouldn't she let him go? He could take the place of someone else. He could protect someone, someone who was worth more than a Jinchuuriki, like Naruto. Naruto just wanted to protect these people. These people who he'd shared his first, real smile and laugh with.

Throwing up his hands he glared at everyone.

"I'M GOING WHETHER YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT!" He yelled before storming out, the door caught when he slammed it so he had to back take to close it properly and he felt incredible stupid doing so. As he went back to close the door he heard the sounds of people calling him back but he ignored them, choosing instead to close Tsunade's door and tear up the stairs into the sunlight, then off to his room.

000000000000000000

Naruto huffed as he looked up at the ceiling of his make-shift room. He'd been laying here sulking for several hours, still he hadn't thought of anyway to convince that old hag, Tsunade. Even worse, no one had come to make him feel better.

Rolling over onto his side his eyes scanned his more than shabby room. It was made from spare planks of wood and iron and when it rained water poured through the holes in the roof. Those holes were now streaming in bright orange sunlight from today's sunset, it was quite beautiful but he wasn't in the mood. The exit from his room was a crawling hole about a metre tall. A first it had hurt his back but now he was used to it.

He shared this room with Sasuke which was a little more then annoying. They both slept on the floor with a few blankets and what belonging they had piled next to their blankets. The girl's rooms were a lot neater and even had hooks to hang their clothes on but Sasuke and Naruto were boys and didn't mind having their stuff on the ground. Honestly it's the best Naruto had had in years.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Naruto shot up looking wearily at the small gap that led out of his room. Crouching there, with a huge grin on her face, was Tsunade.

"Hey Brat," She greeted calmly, "can I come in?"

"No" Naruto shot back but the answer was ignored as Tsunade crawled in and sat on Naruto's feet.

"Listen kid… you know why I won't let you go right?" Tsunade was smiling but Naruto could only glare.

"You're an evil hag?" He huffed, slamming his body back onto his blankets.

"Evil… Hag?" Tsunade confirms flexing her hands ready to strangle Naruto.

"Yep."

Naruto barely had enough time to roll away from Tsunade as she launched herself at him, ready to destroy Naruto, having forgotten why she came here in the first place. She scrambled across the floor, following Naruto and catching him in a head lock.

"Oww! Let go ya hag!" Naruto yelled clawing at her arms and kicking out his legs, trying to escape her inhuman strength.

After a few more minutes of wrestling Tsunade suddenly stopped and held Naruto tight to her chest, patting his hair. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable in her embrace but said nothing, waiting for her to finish what she had started.

"Listen Naruto," she began softly, "you can't ever go out on patrol. Do you understand?"

"No…" Tsunade recognized his tone and knew he was sulking, she felt sorry for him but didn't tell him that.

"Naruto, you're a Jinchuuuriki. That means when you're near a Demon you might lose control. You may even kill one of you're comrades, it's in your nature, it's an instinct you might not be able to control." Tsunade explained seriously, causing Naruto's heart to drop.

"But Tsunade," Naruto pulled himself from her motherly hug, "you know that I'm different. I've lived in the wastelands with those creatures all my life and I've never felt the urge to kill anything." Naruto was now whining, desperate for her to believe in him like others hadn't.

"Yes, you're the only Jinchuuriki I've met that hasn't ever wanted to kill anything, that's why we let you stay here, but what if that changes."

"It won't" Naruto pleaded, his eyes as large as saucers, the blue turning a brighter colour from unshed tears.

"You don't know that" Tsunade finished sadly. "If you accidentally killed someone here, we'd have to banish you Naruto and that would kill a little bit of everyone to do that."

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled, his voice cracking slightly, before throwing himself onto his bed, face down. He didn't want to here her voice anymore. He just wanted her to leave.

"Good"

Tsunade only stayed a little longer and neither of the two talked in that time. It was only when she thought he understood did she rub his back once or twice and exit his room, out into the iron corridor, leaving the blonde alone.

A little later Shino and Chouji dropped by, wondering if Naruto was going to come to dinner. Naruto didn't answer their questions and they eventually had to leave, Chouji wasn't going to miss his meal. Both weren't angry but instead worried for the usually hyperactive, now quiet, friend.

Naruto had spent all of this time thinking, desperate to find a solution to his worthlessness but no solution was found.

The more he searched the sleepier he became, until he could no longer hold his eyes open and drifted off to find ramen. Naruto was so far gone he didn't even hear Sasuke come in and sit down next to Naruto.

Naruto had become such a large part of Sasuke's life. It was hard to imagine he had ever lived without the ball of endless sunshine. He didn't know what his feelings were for his new friend but he knew that losing him now would carve a hole in his heart.

Sasuke reached down and brushed the hair out of the blonde boy's closed eyes. It was quite dark but still he noticed that Naruto had been crying. He hated seeing him sad, his idiot blonde shouldn't be like that. He should be loud and maddening to everyone around him, a force to be reckoned with or so Sasuke thought.

"I'll leave before you even wake up, Dobe." He promised as he lowered himself down next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around him, falling asleep rather quickly.

000000000000000000

When Naruto woke up he knew what he wanted to do. Stretching he looked around and notice that Sasuke wasn't there, he started worrying that the group had already left.

Climbing to his feet he found his bag made of worn cloth. Picking up whatever he might need he packed it in, making sure there was room for a little food too. He dressed in his favorite clothes and crawled out into the hallway, dashing down towards the room that kept provisions.

He quietly opened the door and packed his bag with a few cans whose expiration date was so far gone it wasn't even readable.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

Naruto hastily closed his bag with some string and turned to meet green eyes and pink hair. Sakura had her hands on her hips and looked slightly bewildered.

"Sakura!" Naruto said laughing. He hadn't yet come up with an excuse so seeing Sakura had caught him off guard

"Naruto…" She said dangerously, her eyes squinting slightly. "You're leaving to catch up with Sasuke and the others… aren't you?" Damn he thought. Nothing much he could do now that he'd been caught except…

"Please Sakura. Don't tell anyone, especially Tsunade, Please…." Yep, the only thing left was to plead and hope she had mercy on him.

To his surprise she started giggling and clutched delicately at her stomach. Naruto felt embarrassed that she found what he was doing so funny.

"You silly boy," she gasped between giggle fits, "I didn't come here to turn you in but to give you this." She pulled her shoulder bag around and unzipped it. Shoving her hand in it roamed around for a few seconds before pulling out a small gun. "Here protect yourself with this." She declared. "Everyone else will have weapons so it's only fair you take one too."

Naruto couldn't believe this. Sakura had snuck in a gun for him. In a weird way he felt happy but also a little disturbed. Naruto had never shot anyone; he'd lived his life only running instead of fighting. So now in this moment Naruto decided, no more laying down and dieing, no more crawling under a rock and hiding or giving up. Today marked as the first day he would start fighting for himself and for the ones he cared about.

"Now listen," she demanded, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts, "Sasuke, Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba left at sunrise so you'll need to hurry to catch up with them."

"Thanks Sakura." he whispered as he took the gun, switching it from one hand to the other cautiously. She also handed him the harness and helped him place it around his waist. Naruto blushed at the intimate position before slipped his new friend into its new home. He couldn't help but grin.

"You be careful, you here me." She whispered before hugging him tightly. "Make me fucking proud." She laughed in his ear. Naruto pulled back in surprise he didn't often hear her swear when she wasn't angry. As he lifted his eyebrows in surprise she only smiled and pushed him towards the door. "You better hurry or you'll lose them."

"Right!" He shouted pumping his two fists into the air. "Watch out world and watch out Teme. Here comes Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and it's only a NarutoXGaara fic in case there was suggestive sentences there. Maybe a one sided relationship as well and I figure out the other pairings later.  
**

**Gaara killing things is coming in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**-Falling into Colours-**


	3. Questing And A Date With Fate

**Hey everyone, thanks for making it to the second real chapter.  
Cookies to Nai Nushi, my second reviewer! Can you believe this stories already got over 120 hits but only 2 reviews!  
Haha I must write summarys better then stories, XD**

**Anyway please enjoy yourselfs and have a Merry Christmas, if you do that kind of thing otherwise just have a nice day.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related. We all know this so why do I have to say it over and over. -sigh- **

**ENJOY!**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Questing and another Jinchuuriki.

Naruto had been walking for six hours now. The scenery hadn't changed that much, still a landscape of broken objects and red-brown dust. After Naruto had left he'd been determined to catch up to Sasuke and the other patrollers. He'd even ran the first two hours in a hope to make up for lost time, but he still found himself lonesome and a little more than irritable.

He looked up at the sun as he kicked the dust out around his feet. It was unbearably hot at this time of day, being just past noon and Naruto wasn't happy. He couldn't remove his cloak or his skin would blister but having the heavy object draped around his head and shoulders was excruciating. Carrying the bag he'd packed was also something he didn't want anymore but to lose it would mean losing his water and food. So he pulled it up higher on his shoulder and continued, trying his best to think cooling thoughts.

After thirty minutes Naruto had lost all sanity, as he threw string after string of profanities at the sun. He knew the sun didn't understand nor care but, god, did it feel good to swear at something. Naruto was much to hot and loud to realize he was being followed.

"Hey Sun! What to know what I think about your mother," Naruto began, undeterred by the fact that he was taunting a celestial object. Yep, even here he's still so stupid and loud mouthed. The next sentence however was put on hold when Naruto thought he heard snickering off to his right. Puffing up his chest he looked around, ready to fight off what ever dared to mock him. He couldn't see anything but it was hard to tell as there was quite a lot of high debris and rocks around. One further look and Naruto was satisfied that no one was following him, turning back to start walking he wonder comically 'Are we there yet?'

The comfortable silence only lasted three or four minutes before he heard the light sound of foot steps. If they'd been ahead he would've been delirious, having caught up to the patrol, however they weren't. Instead they sounded softly behind him, both to his right and left. This caused cold rivulets of new sweat to mix into his already soaked shirt but he wasn't that scared...Right?

Naruto silently readied himself, pulling out that gun Sakura had given him. The gun felt slippery under Naruto's sweating palms, he really hoped it wouldn't slip out like soap when he pulled the trigger. "It's now or never." He whispered quietly, digging his heel into the ground he spun around watching blurry shapes whiz past his eyes. He raised the gun as he saw a flash of brown and vaguely heard someone cry out that he was armed. He pulled the trigger and the recoil shocked him, however he heard it hit the ground and knew it had missed. The brown shaped loamed closer and Naruto realized it was a person though he couldn't see their face. He wasn't able to pull the trigger again, as the brown person came in too fast and kicked Naruto squarely in the chest with a very large and hard foot. He lost all the air in his lungs as he cried out, his body crumpling inwards to protect the now vulnerable area. He heard some more voices and felt someone kick his legs out from underneath himself, hitting the ground with a thump before receiving another sharp kick to the ribs. Distantly he thought he heard someone yell: "You dickheads that's Naruto," before he passed out from heat exhaustion and pain.

After a few seconds the attacker leaned down and pulled back Naruto's hood. Naruto faced was more or less untouched except the small lump from when he hit the floor. The sad thing was that this was indeed Naruto Uzumaki.

The five guys looked at the unconscious blonde guiltily. They had just beaten down a comrade, an annoying one but a friend all the same.

The one who had shouted earlier about it being Naruto removed his cloak hood, revealing raven hair and raven eyes.

"Kiba," he yelled angrily, "what the fuck did you do that for?" Kiba turned to Sasuke, his cloak completely brown, a harsh difference to Sasuke's black one.

"He had a gun and I didn't know it was fucking Naruto!" Kiba justified as he felt his cheeks flush with frustration and embarrassment. "What the hell is he even doing out here anyway? Huh?" He continued shoving Sasuke as if it was his fault.

"That's what I would like to know boys." Came a reply from a grey cloaked figure. Pulling his hood down his silver hair was revealed, also the top half of his face and the fact that one of his eyes was damaged. The other half of his face is cover by a dust mask and no one had ever seen the older male with out it. "Sasuke, I think you knew this was Naruto even before we attacked, didn't you?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hn, as if," was the curt reply, "why would I have let Kiba beat him up if I knew it was Naruto?"

"Well you did try to stop me, I was just too strong for ya" Kiba answered happily.

"Not only that," Kakashi said, winding up for his explanation, hands out ready to help explain himself, "Before when Naruto was shouting about the temperature you laughed. He heard you and our cover was almost blown, you wouldn't normally be that careless unless you knew it was safe. You knew we were in no danger because you also knew it was Naruto we were following. You even recognized him before we pulled the cloak back. Am I correct?" Kakashi finished, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hn." Sasuke held his head high and turned away from everyone. He didn't need this kind of behavior from his team mates. There was no way he was going to admit that Kakashi had been correct.

"How bothersome," mumbled one of the others. Shikamaru nudged Naruto's leg with his shoe. "What are we going to do with Naruto? He'll be angry when he wakes up" Shikamaru suggested between yawns.

"We should just leave him here," Kiba seethed, "the idiot shot at me! It'll teach him a good lesson, that bastard."

Shino pushed up his glasses. They were an old pair he'd found scouting one day and he'd never been without them since.

"We shouldn't leave him in this weather and in his condition." Shino stated to Kiba. "It would be a good way to lose a comrade as his chances aren't very high. Perhaps forty-eight percent he makes it home."

"Oh please Shino, Naruto's a Jinchuuriki. Those things can survive for ages." Kiba laughed out before receiving a punch to the face, courtesy of Sasuke.

"Naruto ISN'T like those things. I refuse to believe he's a Jinchuuriki. Just because he has the mark on his stomach doesn't make him a monster like the others." Sasuke spat in Kiba's face in the end, angry that anyone could compare Naruto to the blood thirsty monsters Sasuke had seen. Kiba went to lash out at Sasuke, determined to show that bastard who was boss. Kakashi stepped in and held the two back, gesturing for the two to 'shut up and sit down'.

Shino coughed lightly to draw attention to himself before adding, "we should just lie."

"What?" Kiba and Sasuke asked in synchrony while Kakashi mused with a, "Ahh..."

"We shall tell him that we found him passed out on the ground and he'll never be any the wiser." Shino clarified to the heat stricken audience.

"Ugh..." Shikamaru complained, "it sounds like hard work to keep lying."

"Hn, that'll do for now." Sasuke added, bending down and picking the beaten blonde up. He cradled the blonde, pulling up his shirt to look at the damage. Yellow and green marks were already visible on the tanned chest. They were forming just a little higher than the spiral birthmark that illustrated that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki. Sasuke felt fury for his unconscious friend and vowed that he'd pay Kiba back next time they were alone, black and blue payback that is.

"Well..." Kakashi chirped a hidden smile on his lips, "let's find somewhere to set up camp for the night and let us hope Naruto wakes up in that time shall we?"

"Ugh...," the other four chimed in before each giving there own remark back.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's shirt and heaved him a little higher, carrying him bridal style so he wouldn't bump the blonde's sore chest against his back.

Off they trekked into the red horizon, not stopping until they found a shelter hidden mostly by large rocks, so they could set up camp.

0000000000000000

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Everyone scattered as Tsunade stormed forth, fury and rage dripping from every pore of her body. Each hour she'd spent worrying about where Naruto was she became more and more outraged until it had exploded at dinner.

"Sakura! Watch out she's coming your way!" Ino warned as she saw Tsunade come towards their little gossip group. Sakura had just told Ino and Hinata that she and Sasuke had helped Naruto get supplies to catch up with the patrol. She'd opened the supplies room and Sasuke had stolen a gun and given it to Sakura to give to Naruto. Now she worried that Ino would tell Tsunade to save herself. She knew Hinata would never do something like that, she's too kind for that but Ino who knew?

"T-Tsunade sama," Ino said nervously, "is there anything you want? You seem rather upset. Are you okay?"

"Don't act cute with me! I know one of you helped Naruto because someone got into the guns room and stole one!" Tsunade was pure hate and Sakura gulped, she hoped Naruto didn't waste this opportunity because we he got back he'd be locked underground forever.

"Are you sure that Sasuke didn't take an extra one just in case." Asked Sakura innocently, she had nothing to fear if Ino said nothing.

"NO! I'm sure that brat took it so he could be a super fucking hero. The problem is that he doesn't know the code for the gun room so someone must have helped him."

Hinata looked close to tears and Ino was shaking. Tsunade was taking her rage a little too far this time. Sakura decide to give herself in, take all the blame herself.

"I stole a gun for Naruto, Tsunade sama." Sakura claimed. If Tsunade would calm down it was worth it. How much trouble could she possible be in?

"WHAT!" Tsunade screamed, shattering a few ear drums. "YOU DID WHAT?" Tsunade took another breathe, ready to scream some more but she stopped and tilted her heading thinking. "Sakura," Her voice still loud but tolerable, "you don't know the code to the guns room."

"Sure I do." The pink-haired girl lied. She wouldn't let Sasuke get in trouble too.

"How do you know the code, did someone tell you?" The older woman barked at the girl.

"Oh no!" Sakura added a fake laugh here, "I simply watched Sasuke and Shikamaru when they put it in. It's so easy to remember when you've seen it a few times." Tsunade was glaring at her, trying to see if the girl was bluffing and Sakura did her best to keep a straight face.

"Okay then, how about you tell me what it is" Tsunade was smirking, she knew Sakura didn't have a clue what the number was.

"Uh... umm..." Sakura didn't know so she couldn't answer and Tsunade's smile rivaled the Cheshire cat's at this point.

"I'm going to leave now Tsunade." Ino said getting up. She wanted nothing more to do with this, Tsunade was getting too terrifying. Tsunade let her go because she wouldn't know anything she couldn't get out of Sakura.

"Fine." Tsunade sighed out. Ino quickly left, not even bothering to take her dinner with her or say anything to Sakura but sadly smile. Sakura felt just a little abandoned at this point.

Tsunade slammed her hands on the table in front of Sakura causing her to jump. Tsunade wanted the truth now. "Sakura tell me who helped you. Was it Sasuke? Shikamaru?" Tsunade said smiling. She'd just entered the bribing stage. This stage came after threatening and before hurting. "Just tell me Sakura, you won't be punished."

"I-I I did, I gave Sakura the code." The two turned and looked at Hinata. She was blushing and shaking. "N-Naruto deserved the chance to prove himself to you. So I helped Sakura help Naruto!" By the time her small speech was over she had stopped shaking and was glaring at Tsunade. Sakura could not believe how realistic the lie was. Both Hinata and Sakura knew it was Sasuke that had helped her.

"Hinata... I see..." Sakura was surprised at Tsunade's loss of words. "We'll sort this out when they get back... That is if Naruto doesn't kill them first." With that Tsunade left, slamming a bowl against a wall on her way. It seems they'd survive the first round, Naruto and Co.: 1, Tsunade: 0.

"Thanks Hinata, Sasuke would have appreciated it." Sakura was smiling as she said this. Hinata had really stepped up and saved her skin.

"I don't think he would have Haruno, but it's how I feel about Naruto so I-I couldn't just let it go." Hinata murmured softly, a small smile on her lips. Sakura knew she had a good friend in Hinata and she let out a small sigh, they were safe for now at least.

* * *

Naruto found himself laying on the ground but surprisingly it wasn't cold or at all hard, in fact he was laying on some blankets and it was rather soft. That didn't stop the painful jabs that kept shooting through his body from his chest though. His mind swam and it took him a few seconds to remember what happened, when he did he shot up, panicked that he was now a hostage. It wasn't a great idea as his chest reminded him that he had just been in a fight.

"Ahh." He whimpered, alerting the dark haired teen next to him that Naruto was awake.

"Hey Dobe, calm down, it's alright we've got you, your safe." Sasuke said grabbing his hysterical friend, trying his best to push the other back down onto the blankets he'd been placed on.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, his surprise featuring on his face as he let the dark haired boy push him back down. "What are you doing here?" He asked, "When did you get here?" Naruto looked around, wondering were he was. It was dark which meant it was nighttime and everyone was tucked inside a cave like formation of fallen rocks. Naruto noticed that they had started a fire which was why he wasn't cold.

"Hey, sounds like Sleeping Beauty's awake." Kiba yelled, turning away from the dust he was playing with. "Did you wake him up with a kiss Sasuke?" This comment sent Kiba into small fits of laughter, Sasuke however didn't look impressed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said throwing a rock at him. For a second Naruto thought he saw a blush form on the angry teens face but it was quickly wash away by disgust when Kiba opened his mouth to yell profanities.

Kiba and Sasuke began yelling at each other with Akamaru barking in the background, Shino just adjusted his glasses and ignored them, Shikamaru was fast asleep and Naruto's head hurt unbelievably.

"Naruto how's your chest?"

"Kakashi! Oh... It's fine!" Naruto lied, laughing and rubbing the back of his head. In truth it hurt like a bitch but no one needed to know that or they'd think he was weak.

"What were you doing out here Naruto?" Pried Shino, tilted his head to the side slightly. Naruto paled noticeable, this wasn't how things were meant to go. He was supposed to find them and save them not the other way around.

"Isn't it obvious," Sasuke yelled, holding an outraged Kiba at arms length with his palm in Kiba's face, "he came to help get water because he can't no for an answer, right Dob... GOD DAMN IT KIBA STOP KICKING ME AND SHUT UP AKAMARU!" Sasuke said shoving Kiba to the side, glaring at the dog and coming to sit next to Naruto.

"Is that true?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes! I KNOW I CAN BE OF USE!" Naruto declared while punching an arm into the air. This caused him to groan from pain and it didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Listen Dobe, you need to rest or Tsunade will kill you when you come back injured. Sasuke said smirking but his smirk melted into an embarrassed blush when he remembered it was his fault.

"Jeez Teme, I'll be better when the sunrises" The fox boy declared proudly.

"That's good," laughed Kakashi, "because I do believe that's the sunrise now." Naruto sat up and turned to see a dab of yellow on the otherwise black horizon.

"Ugh... I was out the whole night?" he muttered, still really tired and sore. Him and his big mouth.

* * *

It was now midday and they'd been walking for four hours. Shikamaru said nothing but half-hearted complaints, Kiba would run forward with Akamaru to scout, Kakashi was reading a book that he'd had written himself, Shino was admiring the landscape and Sasuke simply walked by Naruto helping him and joking at how useless he was.

Naruto was tired and didn't feel like talking so he kept to himself and looked forward, dragging his feet. He couldn't help but wonder when he'd woken up last night no one had asked him who attacked him. In fact they hadn't even told him what they were doing behind Naruto to come across him.

He stumbled and tripped on a crack in the earth. He didn't fall because Sasuke caught him in the nick of time. He looked up and saw Kiba walking ahead, wearing a brown cloak.

"Stop staring and start walking Dobe." Sasuke said dragging on the arm he'd caught when Naruto had fallen.

Naruto couldn't believe what an idiot he'd been, how had he forgotten the voice yelling that they knew him? Or the fact that he'd seen Kiba's cloak on the attacker. He pulled out of Sasuke's reach and picked up a large chunk of earth.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto pull back his arm and hurl his handful of earth at Kiba's head, it hit and Kiba cried out in alarm.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KICKED ME THREE TIMES!" Yelled Naruto, bending down to find a rock this time.

"What?" the other five asked innocently.

"You bastards ATTACKED me and knocked me out." Naruto fumed throwing rocks and clumps of dust at everyone.

"Hey," yelled Shikamaru, "we didn't know it was you Naruto and you pulled a gun on us."

"YOU EVEN SHOT AT ME! YOU FULLY DESERVED THOSE KICKS." Added Kiba angrily. He wasn't going to be abused for something that wasn't his fault.

Naruto picked up a huge rock but Kakashi stopped him from throwing it.

"Now, now, girls. Don't get your knickers in a knot. What truly matters is that everyone is okay and we're all together." Kakashi exclaimed calmly.

"SURE! Your okay Kakashi but your not the one with like, two broken ribs." Naruto yelled pulling out of Kakashi grip, dropping his rock.

"Naruto... my body may not have been hurt but my heart was and that's just as bad." Kakashi brought his hands up at his comment on having a broken heart and placed them on his chest. His face was completely serious as if he wasn't saying the corniest thing invented. "Anyway I'm the boss here and I say that everyone has to get along." He added patting Naruto on the head.

"Goddamnit Kiba, when we get home I'm going to beat you black and blue." Naruto breathed out, barely loud enough for Sasuke and Kakashi to hear.

"Good." With this Kakashi finished the conversation and walked onwards. "Where only twenty minutes away so hurry up everyone." He called back when he was ten metres ahead.

Naruto stormed forward, not allowing anyone to help him anymore. They were lucky Naruto didn't keep grudges long because in five minutes he was talking with Sasuke and Kiba, plotting his revenge with them both.

000000000000000000

Naruto looked forward and breathed a sigh of relief. Up on the hill about thirty metres away was the water facility. It's was a large building with rusted machine parts scattered around the area. The paint no longer existed and most of the outer building was crumbling or cracked, it looked a lot like the dried earth surrounding it. Everyone was happy they'd made it here without trouble, Naruto included. He tightened his hold on his bag and half ran half crawled towards it.

These facilities remain from an earlier time. Naruto had learned about the way they gathered water and he found it incredibly clever.

A pump brings it in from a water source and creates clean water from the toxic muck it collected. Using complicated technology people from the past created a machine that cleaned the polluted water while running on the power it created. When the machine separates the molecules of water from the overall solution it gets its power from the energy of the broken bonds. This means the machine will never run out of energy if it has water.

The waste is pumped deep under the ground which is one of the main reasons the soil is so toxic today.

The complexity of these machines causes a big problem for people today. When one breaks down no one has the knowledge to repair it. Slowly clean water is disappearing and Naruto knew that this facility too would someday breakdown.

Sasuke opened and held the door for everyone to go inside. Kiba and Akamaru where the only ones to stay outside, they were the watchdogs.

Everyone trudged into the main building. It's dark and everyone holds onto each other while Kakashi lights one of the bundles of plant material and dead wood he collected on the way here.

"There we go. Can everyone see fine?" Kakashi asked after he lit the torch and looked at everyone's faces. Everyone answered with a simple nod.

The room they were standing in was in ruin, the floor was the cleanest thing and the walls were crumbling but they'd been boarded together by visitors. Remnants of a better life lay in ruin all around them and Naruto couldn't help but to feel depressed.

Sasuke stepped forward and shoved a large sheet of rusted iron off part of the floor. Underneath was a pair of dirt stairs but Naruto wasn't surprised he's been to another water facility before.

"This place is depressing," sighed Shikamaru, "no wonder we don't come here very often."

"Having fun yet Naruto?" Sasuke sneered, feeling a little angry that this was what Naruto had been looking for. Naruto ignores him as he ran his hands on the dusty selves. He was trying to pretend that there were objects on them and that the coats of dust weren't there. He imagines that there were people here, talking, working and drinking together, waiting to stop existing, to no longer subsist. He tried imagining a world that isn't broken but he couldn't. Each time he drew a blank and failed.

Everyone began their descent down the dark stairs but Naruto couldn't help but stay a little longer. He's waiting for someone to pop up and yell 'surprise! You've been asleep' but there's no one because they're all here in his nightmare with him.

"Hurry up Dobe, we need your help to carry water." Naruto turned from the selves and headed to the stairs, vaguely he can see the outline of a waiting person far down in the dark.

"Coming!" He yelled, following the moving shadows down into the darkness, holding onto the rocky walls.

The stairs were at a difficult angle and the decent was long. Naruto couldn't see anything except the bobbing of the torch light further down, because of this he stumbled three or four times before hitting the flat.

Ahead everyone stood close together, showered by Kakashi's light. Naruto looked around but it was too dark to see how big the underground pocket was. All he could see was his companions and a thick black mass of liquid rippling.

"How big is this place?" Naruto asked, crossing over to join the group in flickering light.

"We are approximately fifty metres underground and the roof to this cavern is eighteen metres above us." Shino answered, the flickering light reflecting on his glasses giving him an ethereal appearance.

"Wow! That's so cool." Naruto gushed, looking as far as the light allowed. Naruto may have been to another facility before but it was never as large as this. This one was amazing and Naruto yearned terribly to take a look around.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi had handed the torch to Shikamaru while he pulled out containers and water bags to place the liquid in. Each one was small to start off with but grew larger as the pressure from the water pushed the bags open. Kakashi handed some to Sasuke and Shino and they crawled to the waters edge to fill them up.

All of the clean water was pumped into these underground areas but the size depends on the region. Some have more water available so naturally they'd be larger.

"Is that dark mass clean water?" Naruto asked, turning away from the group and wandering out into the dark.

"I thought you'd been to one of these places before?" Asked Shikamaru, walking to the waters edge to give Sasuke and Shino more light.

"Yea!" Naruto answered defensively, he hadn't lied about that. It's just that everywhere else had been so much more different. "The place I went to had the water pumping into a container and it was a lot smaller as well." He called out still moving forward into the dark.

"Where the hell are you going?" Came the distant yell of a very agitated Sasuke. "You're meant to be carry water and helping fill up Dobe."

"Yeah, yeah Teme." Breathed Naruto softly while turning around to return to the dark mass. He looked out and noticed how far he'd really gone. No wonder Sasuke had sounded so distant, he could still see the light but it was now thirty or forty metres away. "Wow," he called out, "look how wide this place is!"

"Yeah just get your ass in here and help." Yelled a very bored and sleepy voice, followed by a rather loud, "bothersome..."

Naruto began shuffling back, careful he didn't trip on anything. He was still quite a way off and the darkness out there was absolute. Taking another step Naruto let out a cry as he tripped and fell straight on his face.

"Oww..." Naruto whined. He could hear various voices asking if he was okay. "I'm fine! I just tripped on something." He answered quckly.

He rubbed his ribs, making small faces at the pain the fall had caused. He could feel something in the way of his foot so he reached back, curious what had tripped him. His fingers snagged around material and this spiked his interest.

Naruto sat up, crossed his legs and reached out to grab the offending object. It was too dark to see anything but it felt like there was something solid under the material. He rolled the material up and felt something soft and warm underneath. Following the soft warm thing down to the end he found a foot. This made Naruto freeze, his mind slowly turning the cogs. A foot meant a leg which was most likely connected to a body. A body.

Shortly after this everyone heard Naruto scream. Sasuke pulled up and looked out, calling to see what the idiot blonde had found this time.

Naruto continued to scream until he felt the foot he was holding onto pull away This stopped him and froze him in fear and confusion.

"Naruto!" More than one worried voice rang out. Naruto noticed that the torch light was very close now and growing closer.

"Guys! There something here, I mean a body." Naruto yelled out, his voice a little husky from his screaming fit. "I tripped over it!" Naruto heard Sasuke laugh then and felt irritated by him.

"Stay there and keep talking." Kakashi called back, the light looming ever closer and lighting the tips of Naruto's figure.

"Okay but what am I meant to say besides I just touched a human leg, which is probably connected to a body... WHICH I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT JUST INCASE IT ISN'T" Naruto said, just a touch hysterical.

If the leg had been warm and pulled away it must be alive, right? God, Naruto hoped so.

He looked back and he could now see the body from the light growing closer. He was male and slim, with what looked like red hair. He was laying face down so Naruto couldn't see any other features. The body's clothes were ripped and tatty, the colours were dark browns and reds. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if how long he'd been here.

Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped from fright, slamming out a few curse words.

"Hey Dobe don't have a heart attack it's just me" Sasuke said with his classic smirk.

"HA, if you think that is comforting your sadly mistaken Teme." Naruto shot back before standing up and moving around the body. He looked up at Kakashi whose expression was sad. "Do you think he's alive?"

"Let's roll him over and check." Kakashi answered, squatting down next to Naruto to roll the body over.

They were gentle and shifted the figure onto his back. Naruto couldn't help but gasp at the sight. He had red hair and a slim face. His figure was also thin and Naruto knew he didn't eat well. Around his shut eyes Naruto noticed bruises from lack of sleep. He also noticed something on his forehead.

"Hey Shikamaru, could you bring the light closer to his head? I want to see the marking there." Naruto asked while lifting the soft red hair off his forehead. Shikamaru came closer and Naruto was able to make out the kanji symbol after some concentration. It looked like a scar and Naruto reached out and touched it. It was rough as it looked and indented, telling Naruto it had been craved into his forehead. The symbol was for love and Naruto felt his stomach tighten up and his heart drop.

"Please move Naruto. Kakashi can't look at him with you in the way." Shino states, reaching forward and pulling Naruto away from the body.

Kakashi took that chance to lean in and begin looking over the teen while everyone hung around waiting for the verdict.

"He's unconscious but he's breathing," Kakashi confirmed after a few minutes, "the only wound I can see is the cut across his right arm. It's deep but if we take him back with us it'll heal safely."

"Thank goodness," sighed Naruto, moving forward to look at the red-head. "Why do you think he's here?"

Sasuke shuffled on his feet before answering. "He most likely came here after he was injured, there's water here and it's safe from Demons."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled reaching forward and touching the unconscious teen. "He's lucky we found him." Naruto added happily, he couldn't help but feel ecstatic for when the red-head woke up. He wanted to know what his name was, what he sounded like.

"Naruto," Kakashi said seriously, "there's something you should see." Kakashi waited until he had Naruto's attention before he leaned forward and pulled up the unconscious teen's dirty shirt. Underneath was a spiral mark that curved over the boy's stomach, similar to the mark Naruto had and a sign that he was a Jinchuuriki.

"No way!" breathed Shikamaru, astonishment written on the usually slack face. Naruto also heard Sasuke swear but all of his focus was on the red-head. This person was like Naruto and it took all of will power to not shake him awake and start asking questions. It was shocking; Naruto had never met anyone else that was a Jinchuuriki.

Naruto crawled closer to the teen, placing his hands on the Jinchuuriki's face and in his hair. He already felt a bond with the unconscious being and he couldn't stop smiling about it.

"FUCK NO! We are NOT having this thing coming back with us!" Sasuke stormed while throwing his arms up angrily. Naruto turned and glared at him.

"WHY NOT!" Naruto challenged.

"Because he's one of those things Naruto! We all saw that mark."

"Sasuke I' m one of those things and you don't mind me sharing your room with me." Naruto answered half-heartily. It hurt to think that Sasuke really felt that way about him.

"Your different Naruto!"

"HOW AM I DIFFERENT!" Naruto yelled at his best friend, tears stung at his eyes as he clutched the red-head to his body.

"YOU JUST ARE! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THOSE OTHER MONSTERS!" Sasuke commented angrily, spitting to the side to emphasize his point.

"YES I…" Naruto continued but was interrupted by another of Shino's light coughs. Everyone turned to see why he was interrupting the shouting competition. Naruto was ready to bite is head off too.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but someone's running down the stairs towards us." He commented lightly, face free of all emotion. Everyone listened and sure enough they could hear the stumbling and swearing of a familiar person. The person grew closer and Shikamaru waved the almost-dead torch to show him where they were. Finally Kiba and Akamaru burst through into the light, their eyes as large as saucers. They were out of breath and had to gasp a few time before talking. Everyone except Naruto stood up, waiting to hear what they had to report.

"BAD NEWS GUYS, there's a nasty looking Demon heading this way," Kiba gasped, "and he saw me and Akamaru." Kiba shouted quickly.

"What kind?" asked Kakashi, the worry easily noticed by those around him.

"I don't know but if it gets here it will destroy this place trying to find us." Kiba commented, throwing a punch at the ground.

They needed to protect the water which meant they couldn't hide down here very long.

Naruto took a few deep breathes, his hands shaking underneath the unconscious male's head and back. This was bad, he'd never fought one before but he'd seen them. They were usually hideous and extremely dangerous.

"Crap, this is all that Jinchuuriki's fault!" Sasuke sworn, shifting from one foot to the other while unclipping his gun from his thigh.

"Jinchuuriki?" Kiba asked confused by Sasuke's comment. No one answered, each trying to sort out what they should be doing.

Naruto held onto the red-head while glaring at Sasuke. Since their fight Naruto had pulled the unconscious male onto his lap. Tooth and nail, he was going to protect this person. Naruto ignored Sasuke's death glares and Kiba's comment on who he was. All he wanted to do was run his hands through red locks and ignore everything.

Naruto gasped as he felt the body move, everyone turned and looked at him. He looked down and gasped again as he locked eyes with hard teal.

It'd seemed like he had woken up.

* * *

**Okay so Gaara didn't kill anything but that's next, and hey it's a pretty big chapter on christmas eve.  
Thanks for reading, plz review if you have time and have a Merry Christmas!**

**P.S If you want certain side pairings review and tell me.  
-Falling Into Colour-**


	4. Bloodshed And Bruises

**Hey this is my third chapter! Thanks for making it this far.  
Okay I want to thank my two reviewers Dark Calamity of Princess and Blondmutt7. THANKS SO MUCH! COOKIES TO YOU BOTH!  
Dark Calamity of Princess also brought up a valid point. Apparently my writing is to much like a novel and the words I use are too hard for those out there with English as a second language. So this chapter is pretty much like my old ones (Sorry Dark Calamity I don't know how to write any different) but if you want me to really try I will if I get enough people requesting it. Also if the swearing bothers you tell me.  
Anyway sorry for the long rant, half of you prolly didn't even read it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO -insert witty joke about ownership here-**

**ENJOY and review if you do or if you can't be bothered just read my next chapter! and show me that way! 3**

* * *

Chapter 3 Bloodshed and Bruises

Naruto stared at the bruised eyes for a few seconds, taking in how beautiful they were. There was no emotion on the teal-eyed boy's face but Naruto could tell from his eyes that he was confused. Which he was.

The teen was blinded by the bright colours that swam in his vision. In the first moments of his conscious state he had no idea what was going on. He had crawled down into the darkness to die only to find that when he woke up he was surrounded by bright blue and golden yellow. His first thought was that he was in heaven and that Naruto was an angel. However after he thought a second longer he realized how impossible that was. He was a monster. Heaven would never allow such a thing inside its gates. That left only two questions for the red-haired monster.

Who was this golden child, and why was he holding a monster such as himself?

"Hey," Naruto whispered down to his conscious friend, "my name's Naruto. What's yours?"

"Oh great, bonding time..." groaned Sasuke. He was really sick of Naruto giving all of his attention to that Jinchuuriki.

"Shut it Teme!" Naruto snapped before turning back down to teal eyes. "So... what's your name?" Naruto tried softer and slower. The red head obviously had other ideas as he pushed away from Naruto, jabbing his elbow in Naruto's ribs along the way.

Naruto groaned from the pain this movement caused him, perhaps he really had broken two ribs? The other Jinchuuriki simply crouched, holding onto his wound with his other arm as fresh blood began to trickle out. He was looking at the group and just figuring out what was going on.

"Hey dude! Be careful with Naruto he's hurt." Warned Kiba, his voice full of the promised of punishment and pain. At the same time Sasuke took a few promising steps, his gun held out, pointing towards the teal-eyed teen.

"No!" Wheezed Naruto, "I' am fine, really! He didn't mean it." Naruto turned to the offender. "Right?"

The red head didn't answer, instead starring out, eyes focused on nothing and slightly glazed. He couldn't hear nor see them. His mind was on fire, reaching out trying to find something close. He could feel the approaching Demon and his instincts told him nothing but to find and destroy it. His consciousness was fading to something red and destructive.

"Fucking hell," growled Sasuke, "Naruto is talking to you don't just ignore him!" Sasuke kicked out and struck the Jinchuuriki's stomach. The red head didn't react, his face staying the same stoic expression his body swaying slightly from the pressure.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yelled Naruto, glaring at Sasuke and crawling towards the red head to check the damage. Naruto hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had used his real name instead of Dobe.

"He obliviously thinks he's better than us. He won't even talk to you." Sasuke snapped out angrily. Sometimes his friend could be such a block head.

Kakashi stepped forward and looked at the silent red head.

"Kiba, how close was that Demon?" asked Kakashi quietly, shaking his hand in front of the stoic red head.

"What does that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked, reaching out to touch the red-haired teen but keeping eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi looked over the empty teal eyes once more before grabbing Naruto and pulling him back.

"Hey! Let go!" He cried angrily, flailing against the older man. He heard Kiba and Sasuke laugh.

"Naruto, even though you're a Jinchuuriki you're the first I've met that's so unique." Kakashi commented while fighting to hold the angry blonde. "You're the only one that doesn't react to Demons. Most enter a mental phase that allows them to fight and kill. They feel no pain or fear, they fell nothing at all. People have taken to calling it the Rage lately."

"What?" asked the surprised blonde, no longer fighting. He had never heard of the Rage and it had never happened to him. Was this what was happening. Naruto looked down at the red head and saw no emotion in his eyes like before. "Is that what is happening now?" He whispered to Kakashi. They weren't the same after all and Naruto was once again different from everyone else.

"Yes," answered Kakashi before continuing, "When a Jinchuuriki gets too close to a Demon a survival instinct kicks in. In this mind frame they could kill their own family and not care."

"That's twisted... they're twisted." Said Kiba quietly, earning a grunt of approval from Sasuke.

"We should leave now." Shino told everyone calmly.

"Yes." Everyone answered except Naruto.

"We're not going to leave him here are we?" The blonde asked.

"Oh of course not Dobe!" answered a very sarcastic Sasuke, "We'll just drag his murderous ass home so he can kill us all. Tsunade would looove that." Sasuke turned away from the two Jinchuuriki. "I'm leaving without that thing, so hurry up! I won't come back and rescue you when your new friend kills you." He expected a smart comment back or an angry burst of curse words but what he got surprised him.

"Are they meant to do that?" Naruto asked, cold sweat running down his neck.

"Do what?" Many voices said at once, some more worried than others. Naruto heard Kakashi swear and he knew it wasn't a good sign.

Naruto stared at the red haired Jinchuuriki, who was climbing to his feet. Naruto had been referring to his eyes before because they had changed. What had been empty teal now matched his hair, a cold crimson.

The red-haired, red-eyed Jinchuuriki was now on his feet. He stared Naruto and Naruto barely heard Kiba swear. The dead look the Jinchuuriki was giving Naruto truly scared him. He knew there was no uncertainty or any other emotion inside those blood orbs, only the will to survive and destroy.

"Naruto... step back slowly and don't, under any circumstances, make a sudden movement." Kakashi warned steadily. Naruto definitely wasn't making any sudden movements, he wasn't making any movements at all. Fear held him in place.

The group watched in cold silence, waiting to see what would happen. Everyone was tense and scared, none more so than Naruto. Sasuke and Kiba swore when the red-eyed monster pulled a small serrated knife. Naruto thought that knife was going to find its way inside of him but it wasn't aimed at him.

The armed Jinchuuriki turned away from the group and began walking into the darkness, towards the stairs. Everyone held their breathes as he climbed the stairs just in case the monster returned.

"HOLY FUCK!" Swore Kiba, falling to his knees and letting out loud breathes.

"I guess we'll just stay down here and let him take care of it." Said Sasuke, sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs, trying to hide how shaken he was. He still held onto his gun as it stopped his hands from shaking.

"Wait, he's going to go fight the Demon?" Cried Naruto, everyone surprised he was still ignorant after everything they'd told him.

"Jeez..." Whispered Kiba, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Shino stepped forward.

"Naruto, what you just saw was the Rage consuming him. The red-eyes are a sign that he has lost control." Shino explained in a level and understanding tone, the kind that helps children.

"So before when his eyes were normal but he wasn't reacting, what was that?" Naruto questioned, worried for someone who could've just killed him.

"He was most likely fighting it." Kakashi said from behind his book. When had he pulled that out?

"Well he can't go up there and fight! He's injured!" Naruto cried angrily. Honestly he was hoping that people would jump up and go help the injured red head.

Naruto looked at them, each getting comfortable in some way. Sasuke was already sitting on the floor, Kakashi was reading and Shino was playing red hands with a smirking Kiba. It irked Naruto to think they wouldn't do anything. He wasn't like that anymore and he was going to do something about this.

"I've decided!" Naruto yelled, stealing the smoldering torch and running towards the stairs, "I'AM GOING TO SAVE HIM!" He heard yells to stop and to bring back the torch but he didn't listen. He needed it if he was going to catch up to the other teen and not kill himself going up the steps.

He threw himself up the stairs three or four at a time. The other had been walking quite slowly so Naruto thought he had a good chance of catching up.

He pushed out into the broken room and heard a weird scream from outside. It didn't sound human, instead a high pitched scream. Higher than he'd ever heard Sakura scream so it mustn't be human.

He stopped for only a moment, fear gripping at him. He told himself he couldn't be afraid, he had to move forward and protect someone because he was stronger.

He willed his feet to begin again and his lungs to start breathing again as he moved towards the door they had entered in through. He put out the torch and threw it down before opening and exiting.

Naruto's eyes nearly exploded when he pushed open the broken door. The sunlight streamed in and he was caught momentarily blind, spots dancing across his vision. After a few seconds shapes appeared and soon he could see again, though he almost wished he hadn't.

Standing in front of him was his new acquaintance, armed with the knife he had earlier and covered in blood. Also standing before him stood the Demon, hideous and one of the largest Naruto had ever seen.

The Demon's body was similar to a deformed spider, several metres tall, missing a leg and dark grey-green in colour. In the place where a spider's head should have been was a lump of flesh shaped similarly to a male torso. It wasn't shaped accurately but instead looked like it had been stitched together, each lump of flesh a slightly different shade of grey or sickly green. The head was shaped in the same way as a bald, human head. It had no facial expressions, eyes or nose. The flesh covering the face was melted, like acid had been poured over it. All of its body was similar and the skin was mottled and ugly. It had a mouth on the deformed face. Stretched wide in a silent scream, strips of flesh extended across, blocking most of the open hole. Its remaining legs where long and covered in fine blades.

The missing leg lay several feet away from Naruto, cut free, a bloody mess. From this he was able to guess why the red head was covered in blood and why he'd heard the scream, at least that's what he hoped.

The bloody Jinchuuriki rolled his head back and forth slowly, running his knife along the palm of his hand, creating long and dirty cuts. Nothing went through his mind as he waited for the Demon to move and catch his attention again.

Naruto rushed forward, catching the attention of the two. He reached out and grabbed the red head's wrist, stopping him from continuing the cuts.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Naruto whispered, pulling out his gun. "I know you're injured, so I'll kill this thing for you." He stared at the crimson eyes and shuddered. There really wasn't anything in there, nothing human anyway.

The Demon let out some loud screams and clicks, causing Naruto to jump and look at it. It had moved closer and the remains of its missing leg were spilling deep crimson onto the earth around it, causing the soil to turn red.

Naruto lifted his gun, his hand shaking quietly against the cold metal. He steadied himself and pulled the trigger quite a few times, gasping from the recoil. The Demon screamed as blood ran from holes in its torso. Naruto scrunched up his eyes trying to block out the sight, the smell of iron making his stomach flip and curl. He didn't want to hear the sounds of screaming and hearing the small splashing of blood hitting the earth made him retch and cough.

The red head starred at the gun and the blonde holding it, for a moment nothing in particular running through his head. He pulled his hand free from Naruto's and lifted the knife up and cut deep into the blonde's arm causing him to drop his gun and cry out in pain, eyes shooting open.

Naruto watched in horror as blood welled up and spilt down his arm, soaking into his shirt and dripping from his elbow to the ground. He cried out, clutching at the wound. It was deep and bleeding freely, causing Naruto to whimper. He was a little more then surprised and the wound hurt a lot.

The red-eyed Jinchuuriki wiped the blood from his knife using his tongue. He grabbed a hold of whimpering blonde and watched as the blue eyes grew large with fear. Feeling nothing he threw Naruto against the building of the water facility, creating a large space between the blonde and the angry Demon.

Naruto looked up, holding onto his arm and now his chest. He choked on his first set of words, eyes large and fearful. He swallowed and tried again, trying his hardest to warn the red head.

"BEHIND YOU!" He yelled but knew it was too late.

One swift movement from the Demon and it was right behind the red head, not that he showed any fear or surprise. It raised one of its legs and drove it through the Jinchuuriki's shoulder, driving him to the ground and pinning him like a broken butterfly. The demon leaned forward, ignoring Naruto gunshots and cries to piss off. Saliva dripped from the monster's mouth, running through red locks and down a pale neck.

Naruto climbed to his feet, furiously upset at the demon. He watched as blood appeared around the pinned Jinchuuriki's body. If he wasn't quick the Demon would do more damage.

As the blonde moved forward the red head moved under the Demon's gaze. He pulled his arms up and pushed himself up, impaling himself further onto the Demon's razor sharp leg.

"HEY BE CAREFUL! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING! SO DON'T MOVE" Naruto yelled ready to rush forward before being pulled back by several pairs of arms. "Eh!" Naruto looked back and saw the group holding him in place. He hadn't noticed them coming and luckily none of them took hold of his injured arm. Everyone looked worried and very mad.

"Do you know how hard it is to find your way out of there without a torch?" Whispered Kakashi dangerously, his hands holding Naruto's neck not his arm and chest like everyone else.

"Heh..." Naruto laughed nervously before turning back to the Demon. "I sorry, but please help me help him!" He cried, pulling away from everyone. "He'll die if we leave him alone!" Sasuke mumbled something crude but Naruto was too upset to notice.

"I don't think he needs your help Naruto, see for your self." Kakashi said pointing to the scene in front of them.

Naruto looked at the Jinchuuriki and noticed he was now standing. Holding onto the Demon's protruding leg he brought forward the knife and cut through it, causing the Demon to scream and pull back. Giving the Jinchuuriki enough time to free himself and turn around. The gaping wound in his shoulder bleeding freely. He wasn't deterred by the hole in his shoulder because he felt nothing.

His eyes were shining with pleasure as the Demon screamed and both of their bloods mixed on the floor at their feet. His body shook slightly but the red-haired, red-eyed monster took no notice of it. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of the creature's neck, squeezing hard and cutting off its air supply, relishing as it struggled at his finger tips.

Naruto gagged as he watched a grin creep onto the other Jinchuuriki's face. It was the only emotion he'd seen on the stoic face and he'd didn't like it, twisted and ugly, a mirror into a monster's soul.

"See Dobe, Do you want to save that thing now?" Sasuke asked bitterly. Naruto was now seeing something Sasuke had seen before. The horrible core of a Jinchuuriki who's removed his mask and showed the world.

"Yes…" Whispered Naruto as tears ran down his face. He couldn't look away but he wanted it to stop badly. He wanted to see a real emotion on the Jinchuuriki's face. He didn't want him to enjoy killing something so much. He couldn't explain why he felt so determined but he knew he wanted to help him. This Jinchuuriki was like him before he found a place of his own and no one deserved to feel that way. Someone who had no one, nothing. Just like Naruto had lived and Naruto couldn't let someone else go through that pain.

Sasuke stared at the blonde, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was Naruto trying so hard for such an existence? He didn't deserve Naruto's friendship and attention. Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous towards the ungrateful moster.

Naruto ran forward towards the Demon and the Jinchuuriki, much to Sasuke's horror and disgust. He wrapped his arms around the red head, burying his face in dirty hair.

"STOP IT!" Naruto yelled, "JUST FINISH IT ALREADY! PLEASE!..." Naruto could hear his sobs and he lifted his head to take deep breaths. He looked at the red head but he hadn't changed.

The red head stared at the blonde who had embraced him. 'Stop...' he thought. 'Why' his enraged mind thought again as he tighten his grip on the Demon's throat.

Why should he?

Who would both caring?

"Please! For me... I care about you... so... SO JUST STOP IT!" Naruto cried out, staring deep into the redhead's eyes, trying to find something human to hold onto. "YOU DON'T NEED TO BE LIKE THIS."

"NARUTO! COME BACK, HE'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Kiba.

"Don't try to reason with him Naruto, he can't hear you." Added Shino.

"Naruto!" Came a stern command from Kakashi.

"PLEASE DOBE. COME BACK AND... I'LL.. I'll.... GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Sasuke yelled, desperate to save the closest person he had. " Please Naruto, PLEASE!"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. Was he crying? Nah… Sasuke didn't cry, especially for someone as stupid as himself Naruto thought smiling.

"Teme." He whispered before turning back to look at dead red eyes. He couldn't give up because those eyes reminded him of the cold blue eyes he'd once seen reflected in glass. "Please, just stop now…" He whispered watching as the Jinchuuriki lifted up his knife, still holding the Demon by the neck. Naruto closed his eyes as the red haired teen brought the knife down towards the blonde's chest.

He wasn't afraid this time. He had decided that he would believe in the red head to the end. He wouldn't be like other people and leave him alone like others had done to him. He would help heal him. He knew he wouldn't be hurt this time. He had faith in the unnamed person.

He heard a scream as warm liquid splashed onto his face. He opened his eyes and saw that the red head had stabbed the Demon and torn open its chest. Naruto watched its heart's last beat and knelt down and vomited, empty his stomach's contents onto the ground. That sight had been so sicken he retch and heaved until his stomach was completely empty.

Naruto waited until he felt his stomach settle however the image he just saw was burned deep and eternal inside his mind.

He could see the Demon's body lying on the ground, bleeding from the many wounds the two Jinchuuriki had caused. It was obviously it was dead which made Naruto happy. He worried about what had happened to the red head now the Demon was dead.

He looked up into teal eyes and tried his best to smile. It seemed that with the Demon dead the red head had found himself again. He got no expression from the now teal-eyed teen but the look in his eyes made Naruto's heart flutter. He knew they had bonded in a weird way. Maybe they were real friends now.

Naruto got to his feet and reached out to give his new friend some support but the red head pulled away, stumbling back a little before passing out completely. Naruto, with his out stretched hands, caught the Jinchuuriki, falling to the ground with the awkward weight.

"What?" Naruto asked, sitting up and pulling the other into his lap. "Hey! Wake up! You haven't even told me your name, you can't die!" Naruto was so panicked he didn't notice everyone coming up behind him.

"Naruto he's passed out from the blood loss and pain." Kakashi said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around and looked at everyone. Everyone's faces were sad or slightly worried.

"Kakashi..." Naruto mumbled, thick tears rolling down his cheeks. "He'll make it though, if we take him to Tsunade he'll make it. Right?"

"Maybe..."

"WHAT KAKASHI?" Yelled Sasuke and Kiba at the same time.

"What do you mean? We can't take him back! He'd kill us when he woke up." Sasuke said slightly upset and frustrated.

"Yeah what Sasuke said!" Added Kiba while glaring at the once again unconscious red head.

"Please Kakashi, can we? Please!" Naruto pleaded to his elder. "He'll die if we leave him here."

"All the better!" snapped Sasuke viciously.

"Sasuke!" Growled Naruto.

"What Dobe? Your siding with a monster what am I meant to say?"

"How 'bout you just shut up Teme!" Naruto snarled, tired and sore.

"We'll take him," added Kakashi happily at the end of Naruto sentence.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. One happy and others not so much.

"On four conditions..." added Kakashi.

"ANYTHING!" chirped a very happy blonde.

"One: We're carrying the water so you'll have to carry him the whole way."

"RIGHT I CAN DO THAT!"

"Two: He's seriously injured so there'll be no stopping and resting, we'll walk through the night."

"WHAT," Yelled Kiba angrily, "that sucks." He sulked, cuddling up to Akamaru.

"Okay Kakashi, I can do that too!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands in the air to prove himself. He winced and Sasuke noticed. He reached out and grabbed his arm, making Naruto cry out in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" he asked, pulling Naruto's sleeve up, showing off the deep cut that had started puckering and bleeding again.

"Dude..." Whispered Kiba looking at it, trying to squash the urge to touch it.

"Yes Naruto how did this happen?" Kakashi asked, once again deadly serious.

Naruto couldn't tell them what had really happened or they might leave the red head here to die. All he could do was lie.

"It was the Demon. It knocked the gun out of my hand after I shot it. This was the cut it gave me." Naruto lied, wincing so they would give him some sympathy. Luckily they believed him and let it go, though Kakashi contemplated something.

"Naruto, even with that arm you still want to carry him?" Kakashi asked.

"YES!" Naruto answered desperately and Sasuke groaned at his enthusiasm.

"Very well...I'll continue, Three: If he hurts any one or he survives and wants to leave, he goes."

"I understand," said Naruto sadly, "but that won't happen. I'm sure of it."

"It doesn't matter what you think, only whether or not you both follow the rules." Kakashi added soberly.

"Okay... So what's the forth thing?" The blonde asked, looking at Kakashi seriously.

"Ahh... well this one is really more about you." The silver haired male answered.

Naruto grew worried about what it was. What if Kakashi had found something really serious like, you can't come with us next time or we want you to leave with your new friend. Naruto gulped and waited.

"What is it?" Asked Kiba curiously, Naruto wanted to hit him for prolonging his wait.

"From now on," Kakashi pointed at Naruto dramatically, "YOU MUST CALL ME KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Silence followed before everyone realized what he had said.

"WHAT!" Everyone, including Shino, yelled, sweat dropping.

"I'm sick of getting no respect from you Naruto." Answered a smirking Kakashi. "So from now on you'll call me Sensei. Understand?"

"What... but... that's not fair Kakashi...!" Naruto complained.

"Kakashi Sensei to you!" Laughed Kakashi, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah Naruto, its Kakashi Sensei to you." Kiba prodded, laughing so hard he snorted once.

"FINE KAKASHI SENSEI, LET'S JUST GO!" Naruto yelled remember how hurt the Jinchuuriki on his lap was. "He's started bleeding again." Naruto said standing up and picking up the bleeding teen.

"Very well, we brought the water up with us before so we can leave straight away." Kakashi answered, walking inside and coming back out with three large water containers. "Everyone grab a few containers, okay?"

"NO WAY, YOU'RE NOT REALLY LETTING HIM COME BACK ARE YOU?" Sasuke yelled, throwing down a foot. "HE'LL KILL US!"

"TE..." Naruto began but Kakashi interrupted.

"Sasuke SHUT UP! Naruto has made his decision. Let him take the responsibility for it." Naruto and Sasuke stood in shock. Kakashi didn't often put his foot down like that.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled storming inside to get his water.

Naruto stared down at the other Jinchuuriki, admiring the peaceful expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home and fixed up in no time." Naruto whispered to the red head. "I promise I won't let you down." He said, grabbing his gun and beginning the trudge down the hill. He knew everyone would catch up and he needed the extra time because of the way he felt.

* * *

Sakura stared out at the sunrise. It had been three days since the group had left and she was starting to get worried. The usual trip only took two days at the longest so something must have held them up but she didn't what to think what that was. The thought that a Demon had arrived or that maybe even Naruto had killed them made Sakura feel sick. It would all her fault if so.

She was sitting outside on the watchtower. They had made it almost four years ago when Tsunade took control. It was made out of rocks, old building material and anything else they could find. Each person had their own shifts to watch over so they were always prepared to fight or flee when trouble arrived.

It wasn't Sakura shift right now but she wanted to watch for the guys. She felt so responsible for Naruto she couldn't help but wait. Every time she heard a noise or saw something move she imagined it was them coming home but it was only an illusion never the reality.

Tsunade hadn't talked to Hinata or Sakura since they'd confessed. It had gotten worse as time had passed. She'd even started locking herself in her office to avoid everyone. It was easy to tell she was worried about Naruto and the rest. In fact everyone was worried and the mood at meal times was sour and quiet.

Sakura looked up at the sky. It was dawn but she could still see a few stars. Stars were a constant company for her these days. At night she could see them and tell them her dreams and secrets. During the day, even though she couldn't see them, she knew they watched over everyone. They were her silent guardians and she hoped they were watching over Sasuke and Naruto now.

A shooting star streaked across the sky. Beautiful but unreachable and holding a wish for the person who first saw it. Sakura smiled, she knew what to wish for. It was simple. The only thing she wanted right now was for everyone one to return safely and happy.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**P.S Not having Gaara's name through all of that killed me, honestly it has to come in next time or I'll die. Anyway I'm off to play Eternal Sonata at 12 at night so...  
See Ya  
-Falling into Colours-**


	5. TELL HIM YOUR NAME!

**Hey Guys, sorry for the massive wait but I had so many things to do and my dad wanted help doing stocktakes. It was boring but it couldn't helped. To add salt to the wounds I'll be away for a week or so again. (I'm not really sure if anyone will care if I don't update XD) My old friend is coming and we'll be playing videogames and catching up. Sorry for anyone who might care.**

**The start of this chapter is bad, I think i had writers block because I hate it. The ending is little better I think.**

I want to thank Blondemutt7, your reviews make my day shine. Thank you sooo much. Also when you made your first review your spelt Blonde as Blond. It made me think I spelt blonde wrong and I went through everything to check spelling. It was really funny when I realized what I had done. XD so Thanks.

Sorry Dark Calamity of Princess I used a few big words where they were needed. I hope it doesn't throw you off to much. Thanks for reviewing.

I'm thinking for side pairings, I might do KibaXShino or KibaXHinata and the others well I 'm still unsure. Also If you guys want to put in ideas or want the pairing to be more GaarXNaru Review and tell me and I'll try my best to accommodate.

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO CHARACTERS!

* * *

Chapter 4 JUST TELL HIM YOUR DAMN NAME!

"Ugh..." Kiba huffed, "it's too hooottt! I'm gonna die!" He pulled up his eight water bags and held them against his shoulders and chest. He had so many because he'd taken two from Shino earlier. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't like to see Shino suffering. "Is anyone listening, I said, It's hot and that I'm dieing! Doesn't anyone even care?!" Kiba gasped for breath after his long speech, looking around to see if anyone was listening. It didn't appear so.

Shino moved his water bags around before pushing his glasses up with his spare hand. He stared at Kiba, shaking his head slowly as he walked.

"Honestly Kiba, with a mouth moving like that I doubt your anywhere near death." He said, catching up and over taking the teen and his helper dog, Akamaru had three bags tied to his back. Shikamaru nodded in agreement with Shino's statement.

"Yeah, well you're not the one carrying someone else's bags are you?" Kiba answered, pulling the bags into Shino's sight to prove his point. Shino merely ignored him and continued walking.

"Don't get me wrong Kiba, I didn't ask you to carry those bags for me, you offered." Shino said, his voice calm and level, showing no sign of the heat exhaustion he felt.

"Want to carry some of mine Kiba?" Shikamaru asked hopefully, "their much too heavy for me." Everyone knew that wasn't true, Shikamaru was just too lazy.

"All of you should stop complaining." Kakashi said, pointing in the general direction of Naruto who was way behind everyone. "Thank yourselves you're not as badly hurt as Naruto."

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru looked back at the blonde. What Kakashi said was true.

Naruto's eyes were glazed over in pain as he pulled the unconscious body higher onto his shoulders. The wound on his arm had closed and reopened several times since they'd set off, his chest was bruised and it hurt to breathe. The group had kept to their promise, even Shikamaru, and not stopped all night and it was now midday, the sun high and hot.

Everything on Naruto's body hurt and every movement brought him closer to being unconscious. He was incredibly tired and thinking was hard on him. Kakashi was surprised the broken blonde had made it so far. He had lost a lot of blood and he hadn't had a good rest in three days. Not to mention the blonde was carrying someone as well as his own weight.

Kakashi stopped and waited for the blonde. Naruto was fifteen to twenty metres behind everyone else and his pace was slow.

"Naruto we're almost there." Kakashi said encouragingly, "you've almost made it." He got no reply from Naruto, only his heavy breathing. Naruto wasn't really up to having a conversation right now.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who was far ahead of everyone else. Ever since they'd left the water facility Sasuke hadn't said a word, even when provoked. It seemed Sasuke was holding a grudge against everyone for bring back their injured guest. Honestly Kakashi wasn't so sure it was a great idea but there was nothing he could do when Naruto grew stubborn.

Kakashi sighed. Lately everything was much more confusing then it used to be. Since Naruto had come their routines had been destroyed, leaving people out of place. It felt that with the blond everything seemed that little bit more possible, as if the freedom they had been looking for was within reach. He made the world seem less bitter.

Without even realizing it, Naruto had come in and changed the way everyone thought and saw the world. Kakashi wasn't sure if it was leading to a good end or a bad one, but he knew that Naruto's appearance in their lives had been for the better. He hoped Naruto would have the same effect on the red-head or there was going to be some bad news for someone and Kakashi hoped it that for once it wasn't Naruto.

* * *

Sakura curled her short hair around one of her fingers. She was still keeping watch from this morning, though she had company this time. She was sitting on the floor of the watchtower, her head in her lap, sulking slightly. The sun was hot and Sakura worried about the people who where traveling in these conditions.

"Don't worry Sakura, they'll come home." The blonde haired girl said, reading Sakura's mind and trying her best to comfort. "Sasuke's strong! He won't let us down, he'll bring everyone home." Ino stood up and looked towards the horizon. She and Hinata were waiting with Sakura since they'd already finished their work for now and were worried too.

"Not just Sasuke, every one of them is." Hinata commented, playing with part of her sleeve and avoiding eye contact.

Sakura and Hinata heard a gasp from Ino, both looked up to see what was wrong.

"I..I think…I Oh my god! I SEE THEM!" Ino cried out, slightly unsure of herself but excited at the same time.

"WHAT" Sakura yelled, pulling herself up, grabbing the railing to look out.

Her eye's scanned the horizon and in the distance were several different coloured blobs moving forward. She squinted, making sure it wasn't one of her previous illusions. She spotted six which meant Naruto was with them.

"OH MY GOD IT'S REALLY THEM!" She yelled, throwing her hands up and waving, hoping this would signal that they had been spotted. The three girls saw one of the blobs wave back and knew that it was defiantly the guys.

Hinata smiled as a blush rose on her cheeks, Ino cheered and screamed and Sakura couldn't stop laughing. Everyone had come back safe by the looks of it.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S GO TELL EVERYONE." Sakura yelled, throwing herself down the handmade ladder. Ino and Hinata looked at each our, unable to stop grinning.

"COMING," they both yelled.

000000000000000

Shino finished waving. He had the least weight to carry so he was the one to respond the girls frantic waving.

"It seems someone was watching for us." Shino stated obviously, tipping his glasses back onto his nose.

"Hell yeah, a welcome party!" Kiba cheered, almost out of breath.

"Bothersome," Shikamaru drawled, "Having to party after all that walking. I'd rather sleep." He yawned, trying to pull his hood back on so the sun wouldn't burn him.

"Hahaha, you would." Laughed Kiba, running out of breathe again. "How about you Sasuke, do you want to party with me?" Sasuke ignored Kiba. He'd been doing this for a while. Shino was mildly surprised that Kiba had even bothered. Kiba and Sasuke weren't the greatest of friends. He must have been getting desperate Shino and Kakashi both thought.

"I think that is a 'no' Kiba." Shino answered for the brooding teen.

"Jeez… Why does everyone I know have to be such pricks?" Kiba sighed, trying to scratch his nose but had no free hand to do it with, deciding to try with a water bag instead.

"Takes one to know one," yawned Shikamaru.

"WHAT! BASTARD, IF I WASN'T CARRYING SO MANY BAGS I'D KICK YOUR ASS!" Shouted Kiba, kicking out in Shikamaru's direction rather hopelessly. Shino watched as Kiba tried to attack Shikamaru, only to succeed in hurting himself by falling over.

"You missed a few times Kiba." Shino pointed out to upset the brunette further, causing Kiba to rage uncontrollably, trying his best to impair anyone he could reach.

"We'll be there in a second and everyone can kill Kiba as much as they want then." Kakashi added, thoroughly sick of hearing Kiba's voice.

Kiba took a few seconds to take this in, when he did everyone learnt just how much colourful language Kiba knew, everyone except Naruto and his unconscious friend.

Naruto couldn't hear what was going on, his determination spent on just moving. He hoped they were nearly home because his sight was rather blurry. He held on tightly to the other body, not allowing it to slip. Naruto was comforted by the sound of a heart beating against his back. It was faint but hearing that rhythmic beating kept him going.

They scrambled around a few broken buildings, pieces of twisted metal and wood reaching for the sky, symbols of the lost and forgotten.

They arrived at a small clearing and crossed a small river of polluted water, eatable fish long gone. Across the river was a small hill and over that hill rested a large clearing where the base was set up.

There was a large stack of found materials in the middle, surrounded by shelters made out of what ever had been found at the time. To the right, a small dusty trap door led down to Tsunade's office

All their friends were waiting in the clearing, everyone including a very angry Tsunade. Some, like Hinata, where holding plates of food for the guys. Others, like Chouji, had already 'accidentally' eaten theirs.

Kiba let out whoops of joy, Shikamaru let out a half-hearted one as well. Glad to be home again and in good company. Kiba ran a few more steps before dumping his cargo and running to Hinata from the food. Shikamaru simply walked over to some shade and lay down to catch up on sleep.

Sakura and Ino came running up, squealing their lungs out and trying to hug Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at them, huffing at how stupid everyone looked yelling and screaming. He looked back and saw Naruto, the blonde shaking visibly. Sasuke turned fully to look at him. He knew the teen had reached the end of his endurance. Tsunade and Kakashi noticed too, all a little too late as Naruto's legs gave in and he collapsed to the ground, his passenger rolling off his back onto the ground as well.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Tsunade yelled, causing Sakura to turn and also yell for her friend.

Tsunade had been waiting to chew Naruto to pieces when she had noticed he was carrying someone. It had surprised her because she didn't know anyone with red hair. This obviously meant he'd been found out in the wasteland which led to the question 'why had he been in out there?' When she took a closer look at Naruto she noticed how much he was stumbling and shaking and she wasn't surprised when he fainted.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's side first, pushing the red head's body away from the blonde. He rolled over Naruto carefully, treating the body like fragile glass. Tsunade was the next to arrive.

"What happened to him and who is this kid." She barked before bending down to check them both over.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead touching Naruto's grimy face, pushing blonde hair away from closed eyes. He didn't like to see Naruto this way and the only person he wanted to blame was their unconscious guest.

Kakashi knelt down and explained everything as quickly as possible. "We were attacked on our way out." He mumbled taking no breathes between sentences. "Naruto was hurt and so was he." He added pointing to the two lifeless Jinchuuriki. "They both need your immediate attention Tsunade, so I'll have to explain the rest later." Kakashi finished while rolling over the vulnerable red-head.

"Right," Tsunade said pulling the red-head into her arms to carry him inside. She was going to tell someone to pick up Naruto but there was no need as Sasuke was already carrying him towards the medical room.

"Sorry everyone lets put that welcome party on hold until Naruto and our guest recover." Tsunade said, turning back to address the sober crowd. Everyone was a different shade of concern, each waiting for something to take away the sting. "If you want to blame someone, blame that brat." Tsunade pointed to Naruto.

She signed, lifted the Jinchuuriki in her arms higher and took him inside, followed by and crowd of worried people. She couldn't help but think Naruto deserved these wounds for disobeying her and that thought made her feel rather selfish.

* * *

Pain was the first thing Naruto noticed when his thoughts returned. Everywhere on his body either stung or throbbed. His chest and arm hurt the most, an awful sharp pain that made Naruto want to curl up and go back to sleep. He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to ward off the pain and call forth sleep.

A few minutes later and nothing had changed. His mind was climbing out of its unconscious state and with it the pain climbed too. There was nothing left to do but to wake up.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the gloomy light. The first he saw was the ceiling, made from iron that had rusted in the humidity and acid rain.

He moved his body slowly, testing how much each movement hurt. Every slow movement was tolerable, not enjoyable but bearable.

Something was wrapped around his hand, restricting his arms movement. When he turned his head he noticed Sasuke sitting on the ground next to him, holding onto his hand and sleeping peacefully.

When he touched his other hand to the ground he realized he'd been sleeping on a pile of thin blankets. His body wrapped in bandages made from old clothes or dead plants. He pulled his hand out of Sasuke's, wondering how many head injuries the raven-haired teen must have had to hold it in the first place. Sitting up he leaned on the shaky wall, pushing through the pain to look around.

He was in the medical room, which meant he had made it home. To his left was the hole out, bigger than the one in his room for convenience sakes. The right side of the room was shut off with a large rotten cloth, making it impossible to see if anyone was lying on the other side.

Grabbing a hold of the blankets around him he pulled himself to his knees, wobbling dangerously for a few seconds. He looked back at Sasuke to see he was still sleeping. Pleased with these results he crawled over to the blanket blocking his view. He knew who he wanted to be on the other side. Naruto really hoped that his red headed friend was there and well.

"N-Naruto,"

Naruto jumped as a small face appeared on the other side of the curtain, shocking him and blocking his view into the right side of the room.

"Hinata?" He said, rather surprised, "what are you doing in there?"

"H-hi Naruto, you're awake!" She said smiling slightly. "H-how are you feeling?"

"Uh…" Naruto drew a blank, quickly check himself over for anything other than pain, finding nothing but aches. "A bit sore," He chuckled, bringing his uninjured arm up to scratch the back on his head.

"Yes," Hinata said while giggling lightly at Naruto's tone and actions.

Hinata leaned back and pulled the curtain across, giving the blonde a good view into the next bed. "You should lie back down if you don't feel well."

Naruto stretched to look past Hinata and saw who he wanted. On the next pile of blankets was the red-haired Jinchuuriki, bandaged like Naruto and cleaned of blood and grim.

"How is he?!" Naruto asked quickly, crawling around Hinata to sit next to the unconscious body. "Has he woken up yet?"

"No he hasn't woken up yet and you've both been out for four days. Tsunade and Sakura were the ones to look after you both so I'm not sure what his condition is either." Hinata whispered sadly, head hung slightly. She looked up before adding happily, "but I heard from Tsunade that the wounds have started healing already."

"YAY!" Naruto cheered loudly before Hinata hushed him, placing a finger to her lips and making a 'shh' sound.

"Please, quiet Naruto. Some people are still sleeping." Hinata said quietly.

"Sorry" He whispered, looking at Sasuke and the other Jinchuuriki.

"It's okay Naruto; it's my fault I should have told you first." Hinata said nervously.

Naruto was going to comment on that but he remembered something else. "Oh yeah," Naruto exclaimed, clapping his hands together and ignoring the pain in his arm. "You never told me why you were in here!"

Hinata looked down at the bandaged new-comer, hiding her face from Naruto.

"We're taking turns watching him incase he wakes up and panics. We don't want him to hurt anyone." Hinata said quietly, gauging Naruto's reaction to her words.

Naruto had noticed earlier that someone had removed the red-head's shirt and knew that everyone would know, from this or from the other guys, that he was a Jinchuuriki like Naruto.

"Right…," he said sadly, pausing a little before placing a large grin on his face, "you go and have a break and I'll look after him. Okay?"

Hinata blushed, her heart beating fast. She was surprised that Naruto would do such a thing for her. Maybe he liked her more than a friend? Nah, she really doubted that.

She took a deep breath before answering, "I-I couldn't Naruto, really. You're the one who is meant to be getting rest, not me." She didn't want to cause Naruto any stress. She wanted him to rest and recover quickly. To make him do her work was a horrible idea to poor Hinata.

"No Hinata, don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Naruto said before punching his hands in the air a few times to illustrate his point. "I've slept long enough; you should go and have a break Hinata." Naruto took a few deep breathes. He wouldn't tell Hinata this but those movements had hurt a bit. "I'm the one who brought him here so he's my responsibility." Naruto knew he could win this.

"N-Naruto I'm not tired at all, honestly." Hinata began but she too felt that she was already losing this fight. "It's my responsibility because I was given the job. Tsunade would get angry if she found out I let you do it." Hinata didn't want to get on Tsunade's bad side again.

In the few days Naruto had been unconscious Tsunade had been angry with everyone and she'd punished Sakura and Hinata. After a few days of questioning she figured out it was Sasuke that had helped Sakura and Naruto not Hinata. Hinata got an apology and Sasuke had only just gotten back from his punishment yesterday.

"Hinata, if you don't leave this to me I'll make so much noise and racket your grandchildren will wake up!" Naruto said, trying his best not to yell.

"Naruto?..." Hinata asked. She wasn't sure why he was being so persistent. Hinata couldn't stop blushing at the idea that he cared that much. 'He must care that I'm working so hard,' she thought timidly. Our blonde however was actually grinning at the idea that he'd be the first to talk to his new friend. Totally different tracks unfortunately.

"Yes Naruto, I'll go and have a break, but don't push yourself too hard."

"RIGHT!" Naruto said, reaching back and pulling over some of his blankets to sit on.

Hinata got up and made her way to the door, making sure not to wake up Sasuke on the way. When she got to the door she turned back and addressed Naruto. "N-Naruto, if you need any help please ask. Okay?" Saying this embarrassed her but she tried not to show it.

Naruto didn't turn away from the red-head he merely waved and called out a 'yes' and a 'see ya later Hinata'.

"Right, see you later Naruto." She said before slipping out through the craftily cut hole-for-a-door.

Naruto was now alone, since the other two people in the room were both sleeping.

He found it was too quiet now. The only thing he could hear was Sasuke's steady breathing. Naruto leaned forward but the red-head breathes were too soft and feather-like to be heard.

Now the dirt had been removed from the sleeping Jinchuuriki's face Naruto could fully take in what he looked like. His skin was perfect and smooth, not at all weather effected like Naruto's. The colour of it was light cream, much lighter than the tan Naruto had gained from the harsh sun. He must spend a lot of time in the darkness just like when they'd found him Naruto thought sadly.

His hair was a brighter colour then Naruto's first idea, a nicer, richer red, lightened from the removal of the dirt and dried blood.

Naruto leaned forward to have a closer look. He wasn't usually one to dwell on appearances but the sight of the red-head sleeping calmly was rather beautiful.

Naruto held his face close to the sleeping boy's and as he stared at him he couldn't help but smell something spicy. It was a warm, earthy scent but it still smelled sweet and enticing. It reminded Naruto of a plant Sakura and he had found a few months ago. The tree had been a rare one Sakura had said, she'd called it a cinnamon tree. The bark of that tree smelt just like this scent and Naruto wondered if it was the red-head's natural scent or if Tsunade had used some weird cleaning product or medicine.

He moved closer until he could feel the other's radiating body heat. Naruto was sure this was how the red-head was meant to smell like, not of blood and iron but the sweet, rich scent of a fresh plant. His hand hovered over a pale cheek.

"Going to molest him now are you?" asked a harsh and annoyed voice.

"Eh?" Naruto gasped, sitting up and pushing himself away from the sleeping figure. "S-Sasuke! You're awake!" he concluded intelligently.

"Its okay, don't stop on my behalf, keep feeling him up for all I care!" Sasuke said bitterly. That wasn't true though. Seeing Naruto leaning over that thing made Sasuke cold and angry. He couldn't explain it but he couldn't stand Naruto or the red-head right now. He was surprised he'd managed to stop himself from pulling out his gun and emptying into the unconscious monster.

"Haha, very funny Sasuke. I was just checking him over to see how wounded he still was." Naruto said, trying to laugh Sasuke's words off and blushing at the same time.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he's expression a mask. "So tell me, how's its shoulder wound then?" breathed Sasuke, low and dangerous. "Since you were staring at it so intently, this should be easy for you Dobe." Sasuke sounded

The blonde laughed nervously, looking back at the shoulder wound for the first time.

The wound was bandaged so Naruto couldn't see it but he guessed it was still a hole through the teen's shoulder. He wondered how long it would take to heal. Probably a long time, hopefully though, he'd wake up soon.

"Hinata said he's already begun healing. Hopefully he'll wake up soon." Naruto said cheerfully, hoping Sasuke's mood would change too. No such luck.

"Hn," Sasuke snarled, climbing to his feet. "I'm out of here," and before Naruto could say anything Sasuke had left. It was obvious the happy mood hadn't carried across.

'Why was Sasuke acting that way,' Naruto thought. Sasuke had always been a relatively kind person. He'd never looked at Naruto the way other people did, he'd always been Naruto's assurance that he could open up to people. Sure he'd been a bastard sometimes but they'd always worked things out in the end and they still would, right?

Naruto spent some time after that staring towards the door, some more staring at the other person in the room and when his aches and pain got to much he curled up next to the red-head's unconscious body and fell back into sleep.

0000000000000000000

Naruto woke with a jump. He'd had that same nightmare again. The one where he stood alone, abandoned on the wasteland. It always came when he was lonely or had doubts about himself. Every time it left him sweaty and spooked, heart aching and hurting.

Wiping his forehead on a blanket and steadying his breathing he looked around. No light came through the roof so it must be nighttime. A body still lay unconscious next to him making Naruto relax a little.

Naruto lost himself in deep breathes and calming thoughts. Trying to will away the bad feelings that dream had left behind.

A small groan snapped Naruto from his spiral of thoughts, causing him to jump as well.

"Hello?" he called out tentatively to see who else was in the room however no answer came. He looked around a few times before realizing and looking down by his side.

The red-head's eye lashes fluttered as he made small noises from the pain of trying to move. He couldn't help but wonder, now that he was waking up, what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was pain and the sight of gold and blue again. Those colours seemed to appearing in his life a lot these days. It had happened twice now. If he was to open his eyes now would those colours be there again?

He braced himself against the pain, he'd had worst before, and opened his eyes slowly.

At first all he saw was thick darkness but as his eyesight adjusted he noticed a smiling face close by. 'What was going on,' he thought silently, masking any emotion he felt to seeing a face so close to his own.

"Hi! You're finally awake!" Naruto said enthusiastically, leaning closer to gauge the red-head's expression. Nothing, nothing at all appeared on the perfect mask. Naruto frowned softly but continued on anyway. "I hope you don't mind but we took you back with us. You were badly wounded and kinda still are." He laughed at this part, waiting to hear the other's voice for the first time.

The other looked up at the blonde. He didn't answer, just waited for the blonde to lose interest and leave. He didn't want to talk to this person; he wanted to be left alone to his darkness and the pain. After a few seconds the blonde was still staring so he tried to roll away from him, his shoulder wouldn't allow it so he stayed where he was and turned his head instead.

Naruto wondered how much longer he'd have to wait and decided to speed up the process.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" He asked simply, trying to get through the stoic mask.

Nothing.

Naruto waited a little longer but the red-head didn't reply, only stared at the blonde.

"Okay…" Naruto whispered, unsure where he stood with the situation. "Well then how are you feeling? How much does it hurt?"

Nothing.

"Can you speak at all?" He hoped this didn't offend the red-head but he was really starting to wonder now.

Nothing. No nod of the head, no twitch of the lip. It was like he was playing dead for a particularly dangerous predator.

"How about, can you understand what I'm saying?" He tried, running out of options short of talking his ears off.

Nothing.

Naruto was getting a little annoyed when he remembered that the red-head was a Jinchuuriki. He must have been treated badly before and most likely didn't want to trust anyone. Just like Naruto had before he met Iruka.

"Sorry," Naruto laughed, "you don't have to worry." He pulled up his dirty t-shirt, revealing the spiral mark on his stomach. "See? So I understand if you don't want to talk to me." Naruto moved away from the red-head, leaning against a wall.

Still nothing was said from the wounded Jinchuuriki.

"How about I talk enough for the both of us? I'll tell you about myself so you can trust me." Naruto said happily, beginning a long and pointless conversation with himself.

The other Jinchuuriki didn't listen. He honestly didn't care what the obnoxious blonde said or thought. If he could, he'd walk away from the drilling noise but it wasn't worth the effort. Instead he closed his eyes, zoned out and ignored the buzzing sound of an excited voice.

After awhile the voice merged with the darkness and he couldn't tell if the blonde was still talking. He opened his eyes and looked for the blonde, who was, of course, still talking, throwing the occasional smile to the unresponsive audience.

Naruto noticed the open eyes and grinned widely, though it was hardly noticeable in the dark.

"Do you want to join in now? How about your name this time?"

What was wrong with this person the red-head thought. Did he enjoy the sound of his own voice, did he like torturing a captive audience or was it something else? What was this person's name again? Na-Narotu… No… Naruto maybe? Yes, that sounded right to the red-head. Naruto, if that was his name, was quickly becoming something he wished didn't exist, and then again everything had. He didn't want to think about why the blonde had brought him back because it left him unsure.

Teal eyes turned away from the onslaught of simply words and stared into the darkness above. He's was still talking. 'Why', he asked in his mind. What was he trying to prove by continuing with this pointless babble? Sure he was also a Jinchuuriki but that meant little to the red-head. No matter whom it was he didn't want anyone to come near him. He didn't want to reply or talk at all, not to anything or anyone. 'Just leave me in the dark,' he thought bitterly. 'Stop talking, stop looking, and just stop trying.'

"…" Something had stopped the talking. The Jinchuuriki didn't want to but unconsciously he turned and checked.

Naruto yawned again. It was the fourth in a row, keeping his mouth occupied.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired." Naruto laughed, rubbing at his eyes. The red-head told himself he didn't care and turned away. "Is it okay if we continue this in the morning?"

No reply.

"Okay then, goodnight and sweet dreams." Naruto waited a few seconds before whispering in a different voice as if he was a different person, "goodnight." This helped him to believe there was someone next to him. He hadn't done it in a while, not since he'd met Sasuke and Sakura, but seeing the soundless Jinchuuriki had brought back cold and ugly memories. Ones that made him lonely, made him want to cry out again.

They both laid in silence for a while. Naruto began to nod off, trying his best to stay awake until the other was asleep.

"Gaara." A hushed voice whispered into the darkness.

Naruto bolted up; looking at the red-head, searching for a sign the voice had come from him and that he wasn't hearing things.

"WHAT did you just say?" Naruto half yelled, a mixture of confusion and excitement on his features. "Gaara?" he tried out, thinking about what it meant. "That's what you said right?" There was no reply so he tried it out a few more times. "It's your name isn't it?" Inside his stomach and heart were soaring. "Your name is Gaara!" He cried happily.

A voice, a name, Naruto couldn't be happier. Gaara had said something, given him a name and all the sadness Naruto had been dwelling on disappeared.

Naruto threw himself down again, making a small 'oof' sound when he hit the blankets. His grin was almost splitting his face. "Good night Gaara" He said happily. There was no reply but Naruto didn't mind, nothing could ruin the mood. He snuggled down, getting ready to go to sleep next to the teen called Gaara.

Gaara, however, lay there confused his mind racing. Why had he said that he thought. Hadn't he just told himself he didn't care about the blonde, that he'd been ignoring him? Maybe he had hoped that by telling the blonde this one thing he'd be left alone, maybe he'd even been talking to himself not the blond, or maybe, deep down inside, somewhere he couldn't truly shut down, he was ready to see light again.

* * *

**Okay all done for chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it, hope you'll review as well!  
FINALLY NARUTO KNOWS GAARA'S NAME! I couldn't be happier. :)  
See you in a week or so with the next update. Hopefully I'll have the extra 20 views to make it to 300 in total. YAY  
-Falling Into Colours-**


	6. Feelings And Misunderstandings

**Hi everyone! I've finally returned after a few weeks. I'm sorry for the wait but I've had the worst three weeks in a while so please forgive me. First my friend ran away from home because of their parents, secondly my car had its windows smashed in and stuff stolen from it, third I had to do some homework for Yr 12, fourthly a friend's 18th was going to the parlor for hair and makeup which I hate and finally I went back to school last Friday and someone set the forest around the school on fire and we were stuck in the fire building for two hours while the CFA put it out. –sigh- I'm so sorry! I TRYED TO PUT IT ON TWO DAYS AGO BUT FANFICTION'S SERVER WOULDN'T LET ME! Grr!**

**Anyway now that I've bitch to you all I feel much better, I'll try really hard to keep up to date from now on**

**Thank you my new reviewer and my old ones. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or its characters. They belong to someone far more awesome then me.**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW, ideas and pairs welcome but I've decided this story will always remain NaruXGaar. Thanks Dark calamity you were totally right. :P**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Feelings and Misunderstandings

_The young child crumbled to the ground, curling into himself, sobbing and screaming in fits. Onlookers held there sides from laughter, watching in glee as the boy writhed in front of them._

_The boy's lungs burned and he couldn't breathe properly. He coughed and brought up blood which he quickly inhaled again with wet noises._

_He felt another series of kicks to his ribs and head. His body exploded in flowers of pain, blooming where ever a kick landed. He screamed as something broke in his chest, more sobbing followed as he tried to protect himself._

_The small red head managed to pull in a deep breath before another kick hit him. He cried out for someone, scared, tears rolling down bruised cheeks._

_"Mummy!" The boy spluttered, receiving a kick to the face in return. The victim cried out, whimpering and cowering as someone pulled him up roughly by the rags he wore._

_Someone laughed as the boy received a knee to the stomach, causing the broken child to vomit blood and bile. The boy's vision spun and his father's face was hard to make out._

_"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" A harsh and familiar voice yelled. "HOW DARE YOU CALL FOR HER," his words were slurred and he began shaking the body in his grip before continuing, "YOUR THE FUCK OF A MONSTER THAT KILLED HER! NOW THAT SHE'S DEAD NO ONE IN THIS WORLD WILL GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! THERE'S NO ONE TO PROTECT YOU NOW!" Following that the red head was tossed to the ground and the beating continued._

_After those words the physical pain meant nothing to the red head, nothing hurt more than the truth. Tears stop flowing and he vowed to never let another person into his life. He locked away his feeling and emotions, swearing to himself as his beating continued to never love again._

* * *

Gaara gasped as several beads of sweat ran down his face. He swallowed, trying to sooth his dry and aching throat. That nightmare often came, reminding him about his father and childhood. It wasn't something he'd created but instead a vivid memory that he couldn't remove.

Gaara hated to go to sleep and he was surprised he'd fallen asleep at all last night. When asleep all of the memories and emotions he locked away came flooding to the surface. No lock or cage strong enough to hold them and no hole deep or dark enough to hide them. The one thing he feared the most was the loss of control he faced when unconscious, the vulnerability and the openness.

Gaara stared up at the ceiling. He knew if he stayed lying here, so open, he might fall asleep again. He looked to his side at the boy he'd met last night.

Naruto was curled up on his side, facing Gaara. He was still asleep and snoring lightly, ignoring the silent stares from the other party.

Last night it had been too dark to make out colours but now light streamed through the roof making everything easy to see. The colour of Naruto's hair surprised Gaara, blonde, the same colour he'd been seeing lately, whether in dreams or when he woke up that colour, accompanied by blue, had been bothering Gaara.

After a few seconds of thinking Gaara decided it was too peaceful lying next to the blonde. He pushed himself to a sitting position, masking any pain he felt from the closing hole in his shoulder. The pain meant nothing compared to his urge to leave. It left him angry that the blonde made him care enough to move but he wanted to be alone. He wasn't sure what he was thinking last night but talking to this person, acknowledging this person was unacceptable. His dream reminded him and confirmed that.

Clutching his shoulder he climbed to his hands and knees. He crawled to the nearest wall, worsening the wound on his shoulder, spilling more blood down his chest onto the dirt floor. He used the unstable iron wall to crawl to the exit, starting to breathe heavily. He kneeled, hanging onto the exit, catching his breath.

"What are you doing Gaara?"

Gaara didn't need to turn around to now who was talking, who else could know his name. He didn't care what the blonde had to say; in fact he didn't care about the blonde at all.

The noise of blood hitting the floor struck Naruto causing him to gasp and climb to his feet quickly, running unsteadily across the small room to Gaara.

"Gaara! Your wound has opened up!" Naruto called out, "you've gotta stop moving!" Naruto dropped down next to the redhead, unaware that he was being ignored.

Gaara reached up and grabbed at the bandages around his shoulder. They were soaked and he felt light headed, telling him he was running out of blood fast. He jumped as an arm wrapped around his waist. He tried pulling away but as he was he wasn't strong enough. Gaara hated physical contact but more then that he hated people trying to control him.

"Come back and lay down." Naruto said, tugging lightly on the resisting body. "If you need anything I'll get it for you but you can't get up yet." The blonde was amazed at the strength Gaara still had. Naruto didn't want to but he was starting to think he'd have to drag the red-head back.

Naruto heard a small mumble but missed it the first time. "What? What did you say?" A small whisper was returned, barely audible and dripping in venom.

"Let go."

Naruto stared at red locks, shocked that his help wasn't wanted.

"Gaara… If you keep moving like this you might die." Naruto whispered while wrapping a second arm around the other.

Gaara's reply was to keep pulling on the blonde even though his sight had started to blur.

"You don't care if you die?" Naruto said sadly. "I use to feel the same way… but now I don't want that and I don't want you to die either." Naruto placed his head on Gaara back, desperate to understand the red-head. "I can't really tell you what to do, that's your choice and to force you would be selfish." Gaara kept pulling on Naruto's grip but as Naruto talked his pulls became weaker and weaker. "If your quality of life isn't worth living then you're the only one who can decide that but I want you to stay here. I know you can live a better life here. The people here will accept you and life isn't as hard as other places. Please…. I want you to stay here, even just to recover." Naruto paused and took a deep breath. "If you want I'll let you leave just look after yourself."

Gaara paused, how long had it been since he thought he could live a peaceful life? He'd given in to living however he could as long as he was alone. He didn't really care about how he survived or whether he survived at all anymore.

Gaara began pulling again which made Naruto's heart drop. Even though he was weak Gaara was still making the effort to run away from him just like a lot of people had. It hurt because they had they same kind of pasts he thought they would understand each other a little and a friendship would be possible.

Naruto released the red-head reluctantly, waiting for Gaara to run.

Gaara pulled away, swaying as his vision spun out. Naruto's words hung in his ears as colours danced in his vision. He wanted to leave but he couldn't even see the door anymore. Blood loss had caused his vision to spin and darken. His body felt so heavy and the pain in his shoulder hadn't decreased since he woke.

"Gaara?..." Naruto asked softly, reaching out but pulling back before they touched.

Gaara made to move forward on his hands and knees but his elbows gave out and he collapsed. He heard Naruto's cry out his name but his ears were full of a rushing sound that left him disorientated and nauseated. His thoughts were with him only a little longer before everything was swallowed by darkness and he was unconscious again.

* * *

Sakura whistled a happy tune as she walked down the small handcrafted hallway. Hinata had told her that Naruto had woken up yesterday so today she wanted to visit him and make sure he was okay. She'd even brought breakfast for him.

She kneeled at the entrance and slid the food in first. Then she ducked through and collected the tray the food was on, standing up and looking for Naruto.

What a surprise she saw. At first she simply stared unable to say anything but after a few more seconds of staring at an embarrassed Naruto she found the words she was looking for.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura cried, looking over the scene once more. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM, HE'S INJURED YOU IDIOT!" She slammed the food tray on the ground and stormed towards Naruto. How could she have felt sorry for the blonde she thought angrily.

Naruto was straddling Gaara's waist, leaning over the red-head and tying his wrists to the wall, however his efforts had stopped from Sakura's entrance.

The blonde started blushing, realizing what an awkward position this really was. At first he hadn't thought anything of it; he just wanted to make sure Gaara didn't hurt himself but now that Sakura had come and pointed it out he couldn't stop thinking about how wrong it must have looked.

"S-Sakura it's not like that!" Naruto objected, rolling off Gaara quickly.

"Uh huh?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest looking down on Naruto. "So you weren't just tying down our unconscious guest and you weren't practically lying on top of him," Sakura's voice was full of sarcasm and accusations.

Hearing this out loud made Naruto feel guilty, he'd told Gaara he could leave anytime but instead he was tying him down. He couldn't stop his cheeks and ears from burning from embarrassment even though his friend had taken the situation the wrong way.

"Sakura it isn't what you think, he kept reopening his wound and trying to move around." Naruto explained shyly, worried she'd wouldn't believe him or start screaming at him. "I had to stop him from hurting himself so I tied him up! Have a look for your self."

Sakura looked skeptical. She knew Naruto was a great liar. She stared at him, gauging his words. Naruto is generally a good person, she thought loosely.

She looked down at the red head's shoulder and gasped. Naruto was right, his bandages were soaked with blood and dried trails ran down his naked chest.

It was Sakura turn to blush as she realized how perverted she now looked. She had jumped to conclusions and blamed Naruto without asking him what he was doing. She mentally slapped herself for thinking Naruto liked guys, he'd always had a crush on her how could he like guys too, she thought laughing.

"Okay Naruto," she smiled still blushing, "I'm sorry I got the wrong idea." She finished with a few giggles, laughing at how ridiculous the idea had been.

Naruto nodded, his blush still bright and obvious. He couldn't get the idea of his early actions out of his head. Him on top of Gaara… Why did it leave him so embarrassed? If it was Sasuke it would've been funny and they were both male so it wouldn't have bothered Naruto. Gaara was male too so why was it different and why wouldn't the image of them like that go away?

"Can you check his wound?" Naruto asked, trying to distract himself.

"Sure."

The only medical they had was Tsunade but Sakura was her trusted student and assistant. She'd been training for a few years and often did the work if it wasn't an emergency. She and Tsunade made a great team. Naruto's only worry was Tsunade's temperament rubbing off onto Sakura. Since Naruto had known her she'd gotten more vicious and loud, it was definitely the fault of the old hag.

As Sakura began to unwrap the bloody bandages, Naruto, against his better judgment, continue restraining his red-headed friend.

The first few layers of bandages were covered in dry blood that flaked off as Sakura handled them. The last few were wet and left damp red markings on her hands.

Sakura 'tutted' and 'sighed' when she saw the wound. It had torn more and the clear liquid and yellow tint told her it was infected which wasn't a best thing that could happen.

"Naruto, the wounds getting infected and it's too large to leave like this; I want you to go get Tsunade while I clean it out. You can do that right?"

Naruto finished tying his last knot and nodded, he was more than willing to help.

"She's in her office?" He asked, heading for the door.

"Yeah and be careful moving around okay?" She said while pulling out a bowl to put water into.

Naruto bent down, ignoring his chest complaining. "Right," he laughed, throwing a hand up in a wave. He stood out in the hall way before quickly making his way outside towards the trap down underground.

* * *

"Sasuke, I understand you're worried about Naruto and the rest of us but we won't be kicking him out."

"But Tsunade…"

"No buts… He can stay here for as long as he wants. We won't discriminate just because he's a Jinchuuriki. We pride ourselves for being that way. Do you remember how happy Naruto was when he found out he could stay?" Tsunade said sternly. She leaned back on the dirt wall of her office. She was thoroughly frustrated with Sasuke's complaints, he'd come three times now to have the injured guest abandoned. She wasn't the type on person to kick someone when they're down especially someone who had most likely been kicked all his life.

Sasuke stomped one of his feet and pulled at his hair, "He's a danger to everyone, he's not like Naruto!"

"Yes I understand what you mean, Kakashi explained everything that happened. He's not as safe as Naruto."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WAITING!"

Tsunade sighed, walking over to her desk to take a sip of water from a small container.

"At the very least we have to wait until he's healed, to send him out other wise would kill him."

"Who cares if he dies." Sasuke mumbled, kicking at the dirt floor.

"SASUKE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ANYONE!"

Tsunade stormed forward and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's collar. She turned sharply and pulled him to her door.

Kakashi stepped to the side as the door was opened and Sasuke was thrown into the hallway where Kakashi was standing.

"I DON'T WHAT TO HEAR ABOUT THIS AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Tsunade shouted.

Sasuke didn't answer; he simply brushed himself off and left, heading for the stairs up.

Tsunade took a few deep breathes then glared at Kakashi.

"Do you get a kick out of listen to others conversations?" She huffed; stepping back into her office and leaving the door open for Kakashi to follow.

"Only the good ones," he replied whilst grinning at Tsunade. He followed her in and closed the door.

"Hmm…" Tsunade grunted while sitting down on a wooden chair Kiba had made a while ago. "You're here to talk about the water facility, aren't you?"

Kakashi's grin faded as he leaned against a wall. He waited a few moments before confirming with a simple 'yes.'

"Well?" The older woman questioned.

"I think we have a few problems…"

"What kind," her face a neutral mask however she was apprehensive of his answer.

"It's breaking down…"

Naruto fumed. He'd just bumped into Sasuke on the way down Tsunade's stairs. He'd pushed Naruto out of the way and added some not so nice words at the end. After that he left, not even waiting for Naruto's reply. Naruto wanted to go after Sasuke, to yell at him but seeing Tsunade about Gaara was more important.

He arrived at her door and didn't bother knocking. There was no time, he told himself as he open the door boldly.

Inside Tsunade and Kakashi both froze and looked at Naruto. Naruto noted that Tsunade looked upset and Kakashi sad.

"Naruto…?" Tsunade asked and Naruto heard her voice shake a little. "You're awake? I heard from Hinata but I didn't expect you to come down here so soon."

Kakashi smiled before commenting, "He's like that, always on the move."

Tsunade nodded and stood up walking to Naruto and waiting to see what he wanted.

"Um…" Naruto began, unsteady from interrupting something he was sure was important. "It's Gaara, his wound has gotten infected and he's opened it up more by moving."

"Gaara?" The other two asked before Tsunade realized what Naruto meant.

"Ahh… Our guest has woken up and needs tending too." Tsunade commented as she patted Naruto on the head and laughing. "Well brat, you'd better take me to him then."

"Brat?" Naruto said angrily and noisily, getting ready to start yelling at Tsunade.

"What about our conversation?" Kakashi asked, masking his concern and ignoring the background sound of Naruto's yelling.

Naruto waved his arms and yelled some more but the two adults ignored him.

"We'll continue this later, when we're alone." Tsunade responded, smacking Naruto upside the head for complaining.

"Oww…"

"I'll go deal with our guest's wound then I'll come back so wait here."

Kakashi nodded and sat himself down in Tsunade chair for the wait.

"Come on brat, let's go." Tsunade said dragging him out and up whilst listening to Naruto yell and complain.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Tsunade and Naruto crawled in.

"Guys!" she said happily, pulling herself off the floor and making her way towards them.

"Did you clean out the wound?" Tsunade asked as soon as Sakura was at her side.

"Well… most of it…"

Naruto gulped when he saw teal eyes staring at him. So Gaara was awake and honestly, thought Naruto, he didn't look very happy.

"Gaara," he laughed, trying to ease the violent vibes he felt from the cinnamon scented teen.

"I was nearly finished when he woke up, he would let me finish after that." Complained Sakura while she avoided looking at Gaara. "He threw himself around a lot and asked for Naruto but other than that he didn't speak at all. It was really nerve wracking." The last part was whispered so only Naruto and Tsunade could hear.

Naruto's insides flipped when he heard Gaara had asked for him. He wasn't sure why but his face heated up again.

"I see." Tsunade said kneeling down next to Gaara, who hadn't stopped staring at Naruto. "Hello, my name is Tsunade. I'm the one who tended to your wounds and will be tending to them again it seems."

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at how professional she'd become. Where was this when she dealt with Naruto or anyone else she personally knew? Usually she yelled at them for being stupid, hugged them and then yelled some more. Naruto couldn't help but laugh especially because was Gaara ignoring her.

Naruto felt flustered from Gaara's stares. He was obviously angry or even hatful towards Naruto for going against his word to let Gaara leave. The vacant eyes focused on Naruto made him nervous.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked to Gaara's side. He kneeled down and showed Gaara an apologetic grin, through this Gaara never blinked

"Gaara… good to see you're awake so soon." Naruto said cheerfully, rubbing the back of his head. "You should really let Tsunade look at your wound. You know, so it can get better." He felt kind of stupid talking to Gaara like this. He was sure he would get no answer… and he was right.

"I have talked with some people," Tsunade started, ringing out some wet material, "you will be staying with us until you recover. After that you can do what ever you want, either stay here or leave."

Gaara eyes flicked to her before flicking to the cloth she was holding and then back to Naruto. Naruto smiled in return.

Gaara had found himself in a very disagreeable situation and he wasn't sure what he could do about it now. He was tied up and badly injured. Against his wish he would have to stay here until someone untied him. After that he'd kill Naruto for tying him up in the first place and then leave until then he would ignore them.

The red-head zoned out and ignored everyone as Tsunade dug the wet cloth into his wound. It was covered in a cleaning material made from a rare plant and would help keep the wound from becoming infected.

"This will hurt quite a bit." Tsunade said, looking for a reaction from the red-head's face to prove she was correct. Nothing came from Gaara, he simply ignored the pain, waiting to be left alone again.

"Gaara… Naruto said softly, moving closer, watching Tsunade clean the wound and Gaara blank expression. Please, he thought softly, feel something, stop pushing everything anyway Gaara. Feel anger towards me, feel love, feel pain just feel something. Don't isolate yourself anymore. I want y-

Naruto thoughts were broken when Tsunade held up a bowl

"Naruto go fill this with clean water." Tsunade commanded, never looking away from her work.

"Sakura ca-"

Naruto looked around but Sakura was gone. Hadn't she been here only seconds before he thought scratching his head.

"Naruto she left five minutes ago to help Ino check over the buildings." Tsunade answered, laughing at Naruto's forgetful nature.

"Right…" Naruto mumbled. "I'll go get your water then."

Naruto climbed to his feet, he looked back at Gaara but the red-head's eyes were closed now.

Naruto left and soon returned with Tsunade's clean water. He crouched down next to her to hand her the bowl.

"Thankyou Naruto, you may rest now. Go have a lie down." Tsunade told him after he had watched her for a few minutes more.

"Right," Naruto responded but he didn't move. He waited until Tsunade finished cleaning and wrapping Gaara's shoulder, helping when he could but mostly just watching.

"I'm done" Tsunade sighed, standing up and stretching. She stared at Gaara and Naruto for a moment each before picking up her equipment. "Are you staying here Naruto? Or are you heading back to your own room?" She looked down at Naruto, she already knew the answer.

Naruto thought for a few second before answering, "I'm going to watch Gaara, so I'll stay here."

"I thought so…" Tsunade said smiling. "Well then I'll come and check up on you two tomorrow morning, I think I've kept Kakashi waiting long enough." She placed the bowl of now-dirty water and other equipment near the door out before crawling through, leaving the two alone.

Naruto sighed, lying down. Now that Naruto had finally stopped he realized how sore and tired he was. He turned his head and noticed teal eyes staring coldly at him.

"Hi…" Naruto smiled, he wasn't really sure what to say and he was rather tired. "I heard you asked for me early. What was it you wanted?"

Gaara stared at Naruto for a few minutes and Naruto thought he wouldn't answer.

"I'm going to kill you," came the red-head's reply and Naruto stared at him, "for restricting me like this I'm going to kill you."

It seemed becoming friends with Gaara was going to be more difficult then Naruto had first thought…

Naruto was just glad Gaara didn't know the position they'd been in to tie him up. He wasn't sure if he would have taken it well…

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, sorry it was a little short. Aghh I can't get rid of the song 'shut up and sleep with me' out of my head. It's driving me crazy.  
See you next time, plz review if you have time.**

**-Falling Into Colours-**


	7. Cutting Away Friends And Fevers

**AN: Hey, I'm finally back! You all probably thought I'd died or something.**

**Yep I said I'd try and update more often and didn't. I have no excuses beside Year 12 so feel free to Flame me for my laziness. I fully expect and except it.**

**Anyway this chapter is mostly to update every characters feeling and also to take us towards the real story, yes there is a real story... I think.**  
**It has some self harm in it, if this offends you please don't read. I know nothing about the emotions that go along with self harm so please don't flame me about it but if you feel you must, fine.**

**It's Erykha's and TigrezzTail's reviews that got this chapter up so thank you and thanks to my two usual's who always make me want to continue. Also I'd like to thank those who favourite, alert and of course the readers. Erykha I agree about your statement about Sasuke, writing him makes me what to punch him. XD  
**

**I've started a new story which I'll put up soon. It'll most likely be a Naru/Gaar and a fantasy about death, reality and dreams. Dispite what is sounds like it'll be lighter than this.**

**Anyway plz read and Enjoy.**  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 6 Cutting Away Friends and Fevers

Naruto sat his tray down with a large sigh.

He was sitting in the small area built for people to eat in. It had two tables and several mismatched chairs made by various people. Kiba, Shino and Chouji were seated at the same table that Naruto had just arrived at.

"Wow you're eating with us today lover boy." Commented a rather chirpy Kiba who grinned at Naruto and dug his elbow into Naruto's side for attention. "This is the first time you've left your boyfriend alone. We're so lucky!" Everyone except Naruto laughed at this. "Be careful you don't get withdrawal symptoms." Unfortunately more laughing even a bark, Naruto wanted to kill the dog lover… and Sakura.

Sakura had been fine with apologizing and admitting she was wrong, however she'd also been eager to spread the, 'funny story' as she had called it, around.

Naruto grunted at the laughing trio, "Come on Guys," Naruto sighed he was sick of hearing about this. "I should go eat with Gaara, at least eating with Gaara is quieter." Yes, sitting with Gaara was very quiet.

"Nah," Kiba laughed as Naruto stood to leave, "you know we're just joking. Stay here and talk, I've been too busy to visit and I've been wanting to see how you're feeling."

Naruto grumbled something about him being an ungrateful bastard but sat down again anyway.

It had been five days since both Gaara and Naruto had woken up. Naruto spent most of his time with Gaara, talking with him or trying to make him eat something, neither had worked. Both had had a very disagreeable time those five days.

Their relationship hadn't progressed much, if at all. Gaara still hadn't said another word and Naruto still talked too much, the conversations were always one-sided. Only one thing had changed and Naruto was disappointed by it. Gaara refused not only to talk to Naruto he also wouldn't except any help from him. Tsunade was the only one who treated his wounds now, Naruto could only watch. It seemed that Naruto had destroyed any progress he'd made.

The blonde still slept in the infirmary as he kept an eye on Gaara. Gaara's attempted escapes had reached four now, each time, unfortunately for Gaara, were unsuccessful. After each attempt Naruto would tighten the ropes then go to sleep, leaving Gaara wishing he'd died from his wounds, dreading another day of Naruto's exceedingly annoying voice. Gaara's glares were becoming more and more vicious and Naruto was starting to think he was really going to lose his life soon.

"How are you both healing?" Shino asked casually, tapping his eating utensil on the side of his food tray.

Naruto nodded, not bothering to finish his mouthful before answering, "Goog! Gara will baa longar buf I'mm almosh heald afh I canfh waet."

Shino and Kiba stared at each other, neither understanding what Naruto had just said.

"He said, 'Good! Gaara will be longer but I'm almost healed and I can't wait.'" Chouji translated before stuffing his face some more.

"How did you understand him?" Kiba asked, bewildered at Chouji's perception, everyone had thought he had none.

"What do you mean? Everything is easy to understand when food is involved." Chouji answered happily, getting up to fill his bowl again.

Shino, Naruto and Kiba glanced at each other before they fell into fits of laughter.

Today was going to be a good day, Naruto thought happily, eating the rest of his day rations and collecting Gaara's to take to him. Maybe Gaara would be just as good.

* * *

Tsunade paced back and forth, wearing a small ditch into her earthy, office floor.

She pulled at her hair and chewed on her bottom lip. The taste of iron didn't discourage her from her nervous nibbling. She was worried sick.

Kakashi's report hadn't been good. By the sounds he'd described and the level of water that had been left it sounded like a nightmare. It's seemed the plant was breaking down if it hadn't already...

Without the water plant running they would run out of water in two or three months. It would take time for the level of water already stored at the facility to run out but it was inevitable if new water didn't replenish the old.

With no water everyone would die of thirst or have to move on, that was another certainty. Everyone would be separated in order to find somewhere new to live. The family she worked so hard to build and protect would be broken up and destroyed.

"UGHHH!" Tsunade screamed, pulling up her chair and throwing it at the wall. She watched as the fragile chair shattered and part of the earth wall crumbled. It was dramatic and very satisfying.

She was furious. Everything they'd worked for was dieing, so many years of hope and hard work was deteriorating and she could do nothing.

If their supply of water was really diminishing there was nothing anyone could accomplish. She couldn't fix it, no one could.

A family like this was rare. Outside of this home was a harsh world where everyone lived in their own selfish ways. No team work, no friendship and no happiness. How could she tell all of these people whom she loved that they were doomed to leave and live like that. Everyone who lived here knew the cruelties of the outside 'communities', if you could even call them that…

"Naruto…" Tsunade wiped at her eyes as she thought about the blonde. He'd been through so much. He'd finally found a place of his own, how could she kick him out and abandon him to his previous life.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK-

"T-Tsunade, I'm not disrupting you am I?" A shy voice asked through the closed door.

Tsunade wiped her eyes and open the door for the visitor.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" She asked, walking back in and pushing pieces of chairs under her badly made desk.

Hinata noticed the chair but didn't mention anything. She also observed that Tsunade's lip was bleeding but she pushed these facts aside.

"Actually something wonderful has happened!" Hinata smiled, clasping her hands together and bowing a little.

Tsunade smiled, she needed some good news. "Well? Hurry up and tell me?"

Hinata giggled shyly and pushed some hair from her face.

"Remember when we found those plants and we took cuttings?"

"Yes, the ones that died."

"Well, some have survived. It looks like, with some tender care and water, they'll make it!"

Tsunade plastered on a fake smile, "That's great news!"

"Yes! In a few months they should finishing growing then we might get some flowers and fruit!"

"I'm glad." Tsunade answered, not feeling quite as she'd said. Yes all the plants needed was water and time. Tsunade knew that they now had neither.

"Tsunade… are you okay?" Hinata asked, looking concerned but wary at the same time.

"Mmm… Oh yes fine, just a little tired. I need to keep up with my beauty sleep you know!"

A fake laugh.

"R-Right…" Hinata could tell that it was a lie but didn't pry. "Well I'll leave you to sleep then…" She bowed lightly and left, closing the door quietly.

Tsunade waited until no more footsteps could be heard.

"FUCK IT!" She screamed punching the walls continuously until her knuckles bled.

She hated vulnerability…

* * *

Naruto whistled lightly, a skip in his step, a smile on his face.

He made his way back to the medical room, Gaara's food in hand.

"Hey… Dobe."

Naruto spun around and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke had been avoiding Naruto ever since their fight and Naruto wasn't sure what he'd done wrong or what Sasuke was going to do next. They'd had a strong connection for as long as Naruto had known Sasuke, but Naruto felt that string growing thinner, preparing to violently snap.

"Teme…"

Sasuke grinned and reached forward, trying to steal food from the tray Naruto carried.

Naruto pulled back.

"Hey…," Sasuke pouted. "You've never had problems with sharing your food with me before."

"This isn't mine," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. "It's Gaara's, I'm taking it to him."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. That one name made him feel so bitter.

Naruto noticed the change. He was unsure what caused it but he was pretty sure it was Gaara. The only thing he could do was to make Sasuke like Gaara. That seem a long way off but he wanted to try.

"Hn…" Sasuke turned to go but Naruto grabbed his sleeve.

"Why don't you come and meet him, I'm sure you'd like him if you did. He's a bit quiet bu-"

"SHUT UP! DO YOU LOVE TALKING ABOUT YOUR NEW TOY SO MUCH?" Sasuke turned and pushed the food tray into Naruto's face, food raining onto the floor and Naruto's shoulders. "YOU'RE GOOD WITH SALT AND WOUNDS AREN'T YOU!"

Sasuke shouted before stormed away down the dusty hall and out into the afternoon day. He wasn't sure why he'd said those words. He knew they weren't true and that Naruto was just oblivious but Sasuke couldn't help himself. He'd seen red when he heard that monster's name then he exploded at Naruto's last comment.

"Sasu-" Sakura said as Sasuke approached her but he pushed her aside and continued to his room.

Sakura scratch her head and watched the empty space where he'd been. Sasuke was normally in a terrible mood but that one seemed worse than usual.

She flicked her hair and continued towards the medical room, the back of her mind occupied with the raven-haired boy.

* * *

Sasuke threw himself down on his bed, ripping at the material at his thighs, pulling his shorts down. He removed the dark cloth completely and stared at the long scars across the sides of his thighs.

The scars were pale and ghostly against pink flesh. Many running across and some down, proof at his attempts at release when he felt he had no other way.

Sasuke reached under his pillow and pulled out a small envelope of cotton, dark brown stains spotted on the fabric.

He unwrapped the instrument that was inside, grinning at the shine of silver in his hand. He set it aside and pulled the fabric that had held the razor near his lap. He'd need a new one soon, he thought, this one was getting blunt and would soon rust. He pulled up the razor and inspected it.

He didn't want to kill himself he only wanted a release to the emotion he felt, there was too many to cope with without letting some out.

It was the first time he'd cut himself since he'd met Naruto but the build up of grief was too much. All he could see was flashes of his dead family and Naruto was among them, wide eyed and breathless, blood running from his neck.

The raven-haired boy dug in the metal and ran lines across his right thigh, watching blood drip lightly from the five clean lines.

It made him feel in control, in control of his emotions and of himself. He could make himself feel this pain and that pain left him satisfied.

He cut some more before leaning back, covering his thigh with the material that had held the razor. He lay on his blankets and rode the addictive pain, feeling control and that little bit saner.

* * *

Naruto tried his best not to think about Sasuke and his words. They hurt and Naruto didn't want to believe Sasuke was such a bitter person. He was Naruto's first real friend, after Iruka. They'd spent nights talking about everything and anything and even though Naruto hated a lot of things about Sasuke, like his temper and the fact he always did better than everyone else, they were rivals and friends. Nothing could change that in Naruto's eyes, had it changed in Sasuke's?

He was sitting, cross legged, next to Gaara. He'd cleaned himself up and was watching Tsunade now. She was ignoring Naruto and quietly cleaning out Gaara's wound, giving Naruto the space he clearly needed.

Naruto couldn't rid himself of the second last sentence. Thinking of Gaara as a 'toy', was that really how Sasuke viewed Naruto and Gaara? Was that the kind of monster Sasuke had viewed Naruto as all this time? Naruto felt hollow. Had everything been acting, had Sasuke really hated him like they always shouted at each other? No. Naruto couldn't let himself be swallowed like this. He had to stand up and fight against the sadness, but how do you fight fear when it was your own heart that created it?

Naruto looked at Gaara, leaning forward to read any expression, blank as usual. This face brought Naruto some comfort. It never changed and it was never surprising but most of all seeing it made him think he was saving someone. He knew it sounded pretentious to think such things but it helped clear his conscious. He needed it.

Gaara held his eyes shut. He did this every time the someone cleaned his bandages, it was the only mental defense he had left. If he closed his eyes, his ears and his mouth they wouldn't be able to communicate with him. Without communication, bonds could not be forged, leaving Gaara safe within his shell.

He hated to imagine that someone was so close to him and helping him to survive. It was too much vulnerability and dependence for the red-head's comfort. He wished for nothing but to be away from this place, slightly warm, always loud and smelling of sweet antiseptic herbs.

The heavy silence continued, no one letting up to begin an exchange of words.

Gaara began to feel suspicious. Why wasn't Naruto talking yet? Why was he straying from the usual pattern? It was nerve racking and sent curls of cold nausea through his body, rejection already he thought. However he held his tongue and quelled the fears he told himself he didn't have because he wouldn't believe anything matter anymore, not really.

"Naruto!"

A pink head popped through the door into the medical room.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, banishing his fears and cracking a fake smile.

Sakura climbed in and crawled next to the blonde and Tsunade. She leaned over the wound but didn't touch it or the victim.

"Hey! It's starting to close. Good job Tsunade!" Sakura praised, smiling at Naruto, hoping it would soothe him.

"Thank you Sakura." Neither teens picked up the worried tone.

Sakura laughed smiling at the red-head who still held his eyes closed.

"Has he been a good patient?" She giggled, smiling at Naruto.

"Very." Naruto said for Tsunade.

"Yes Gaara has been very still and that helps. I wish my other patient was so quiet and still." Tsunade said staring at Naruto.

"HEY! I TRY BUT THAT STUFF STINGS!" Naruto shouted while poking Tsunade in the arm. "If YOU were MORE gentle maybe I wouldn't complain so much!"

Everyone laughed and failed to noticed the twitch in the silent patient's lip.

Was it good that Naruto was being loud again? No, it was the most obnoxious sound he'd ever heard. It was something he could add to the list, the list labeled: reasons to kill the blonde. The list was getting quite long lately...

* * *

Naruto walked quietly to Tsunade's office. It was two or three hours since he'd watched Tsunade clean out Gaara's wounds. Since then he'd taken a turn at the watch tower and had a small break with Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

He was down here now because he'd been called, as well as Sakura, to meet and talk about something important with Tsunade in her office.

He saw Sakura waiting for him at the door. He knew she was unwilling to go into the office alone. They both felt nervous at being called to have a meeting.

They shared a moment together before taking a deep breath and entering.

Tsunade was sitting on her desk, waiting for them. She smiled as they entered, pointing to some chairs, motioning for them to sit. Which they did.

"What's with the frowns, no one's died, you don't have to look so scared." She said smiling. There was a knock on the door before she could continue. She looked at Naruto then Sakura before answering "Yes.."

Kakashi poked his head in and frowned when he noticed she had guests. He hadn't expected her to be busy and with the children no less.

"Kakashi?" Sakura and Tsunade both questioned. Naruto looked a little peeved that he was interrupting his important meeting but merely frowned.

"Sorry I didn't realize you had visitors." He said curtly before disappearing again and closing the door. Everyone sat in the silence of Kakashi's departure.

Sakura was about to say something when Tsunade got to her feet and moved to the door. She opened it and stared at Kakashi, who had been leaning on the door listening.

"I will see you after, there is no need for you to wait." She said calmly but her eyes said: "If you don't stop listening in on my meetings you're going to find yourself in a lot of fucking pain."

Kakashi gulped and smiled, though it was hard to tell through the mask he wore. "Very well I'll leave." He smiled around Tsunade to Naruto and Sakura and waved. "See you two later."

Sakura waved slowly, looking puzzled at Tsunade's response and Kakashi peeking. Naruto huffed and ignored Kakashi. Tsunade slapped the door in Kakashi's face before turning around and meeting the two youngster with a bright smile.

"Now where were we?"

Both Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped, Tsunade was a truly scary person they both thought. Who knew what she was really thinking.

"Ahh... that's right." Her face lost it's warm glow as she became serious. "I need you two to go and get somethings for me." Naruto went to open his mouth but she out her hand up. "It's Gaara. I thought he was winning and that the wound would heal without any trouble but I don't think we're going to be that lucky."

Sakura gasped and Naruto frowned. Gaara was fine, he'd seen him this morning. Tsunade had to be wrong.

"He has an amazing immune system and I'm surprised how well he's done. If he was anyone else I'm sure he'd be dead."

"NOT ME" Naruto interrupted. Sakura hit across the back of the head.

"Please continue Tsunade..." Sakura said, glaring at Naruto, who was rubbing his head.

"Thank you Sakura." She said. She leaned across her desk and pulled out some papers, colored rich brown with slightly faded writing. She flipped threw a few before gently pulling out a map and placing it on her desk in front for everyone to read. "Like I was saying, yesterday I noticed that the infection in Gaara's shoulder was coming back. His immune system isn't fighting it anymore and it's going to spread. With the amount of energy he has I doubt he'll be able to fight it off and if he continues this was he will get septic shock, if that happens I don't we'll be able to do anything. So... I need you two to go somewhere and get something for me to help stop the infection."

Naruto felt like he'd been punched in the face. How could Gaara be sick, he was healing. Naruto had seen himself, that the wound had closed.

"I thought the wound had a yellow tint." Sakura said, standing up and walking to the map to have a look. "Where do you need us to go?"

Naruto clenched his fists, the map didn't make sense to his slightly hysterical mind. He stood up and walked over to Tsunade, slamming his fist onto the table. "I'll go where ever I have to. Just tell what I need to get and I'll go get it." Naruto said, his eyes set with determination. He wouldn't let a friend down.

Tsunade and Sakura both signed at Naruto's go-getter attitude.

Sakura ran her fingers along the map, she knew where this was. Tsunade had taken Sakura there three years ago. It was an incredible cove, the only place she'd seen more than one plant grow. They called it Viridiplantae Paradise. It was a secret place that only a few knew of, it was the most calming place Sakura had seen.

Tsunade tapped the circled place smiling. "Yes, I need you to go and get somethings for me." She filed through more paper before pulling out a few pages of sketches, each one showing beautiful, detailed pictures of plants. "These are sketches taken by my great grandmother, there of all the native plants she could find. With these I was to tell how to heal and create antidotes." She picked through them and laid out three.

Naruto found it hard to stand still while she was explaining things. He wanted to be on his way now. The sooner he left the sooner he could bring home what Gaara needed.

"I need you to get three kinds of herbs." Tsunade explained, pointing out each fine drawing.

Sakura recognized the first one and pointed at it. "This is goldenseal, correct?"

"Yes, it's used to stop infection and inflammations. It has large green leaves and small white flowers but it's the roots we need."

"RIGHT!" Naruto said throwing his fist into the air. "Hurry and tell me the rest so I can leave."

"Yes," Tsunade said before pointing to the next picture. "This one is called Echinacea. It has small, thin, dark green leaves and large, purple flowers. It helps build the immune system and fight infections."

"Which part of this one do we need?" Sakura asked.

"WE'LL JUST TAKE A WHOLE PLANT." Naruto shouted trying to hurry Tsunade along.

"No, all we need is the flowers, if they're in bloom, and the leaves and stems. You only need to pick it. No need to dig out a whole plant as it would kill it off." Tsunade said, patting Naruto on the head. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"And this one?" Naruto pointed at the last picture, showing a large bush covered in awkward shaped flowers.

"That's Lobelia Inflata, it will clear out any toxins and poisons. I need you to pick the seeds and leaves so I can ground them up. The flowers are white and the bush is shaped upwards into a point."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, heading to the door.

"Geez Naruto, don't just walk away!" Sakura said, collecting the three drawings and the map and putting them away.

"Yes Naruto, go pack your bag and meet us at the watchtower, Okay?"

"YEAH!" He pulled open the door and rushed up the stairs and away. He was going to protect everyone, especially Gaara.

Sakura signed as she kicked at the ground and watched him go. "He's to impatient." She said.

"Yes." Tsunade answered. "and I thought I told you to stop listening in on my conversations..."

Sakura gave Tsunade a puzzled look. "Wha-"

"Looks like I've been caught." Kakashi stepped out from the darkness beyond the door.

"How long?" Tsunade asked getting up.

"Only a few minutes..."

"Tell the truth, the whole thing?"

"Yes.." He looked mildly guilty, Sakura noticed.

"Fine... what do you think we should do?" Tsunade asked, packing away the other papers.

"I believe it would be better if Sakura didn't go." Kakashi said, pulling out his book and leaning against a wall.

"What!" Sakura cried out. "but I know the way and I know plants!" Sakura gently put the papers down and turned on Kakashi. She remember the place, it had been a beautiful experience that she could never forget. If she could she wanted to go back.

"You went three years ago. Can you honestly say you remember the way?" Kakashi asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Uhh... No I couldn't..." Sakura whispered sadly.

"And the sketches would easily show someone the right plant, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it would be best if you and Naruto stayed here, while I went. I'm better at traveling and fighting."

"Yes..." Sakura said sadly. She turned to Tsunade. "Could I perhaps go... I was looking forward to seeing the plants."

Tsunade thought for a few minutes and answered. "One of you can go with Kakashi. He's experienced and this could help."

Sakura thought for a few seconds. 'Only one?' she thought sadly. She knew Naruto would want to go and what about Sasuke. He'd been having more mood swings lately and the only people who could calm him down was Naruto and herself. She knew he use to hurt himself what if he started again, who would be there to help him? Naruto didn't even now about that side of Sasuke so he couldn't. As much as it hurt her she knew who she had to protect and what she wanted to do.

"I think I should stay... but you should take Naruto, he wants nothing more than to help."

Tsunade smiled, she had a feeling that's what Sakura would say because she would always put other people before herself. "I'm glad you see things that way."

Kakashi nodded. Tsunade nodded as well.

"I'd better go tell our brat then." Tsunade said climbing to her feet and leading everyone to the door.

* * *

Naruto bent down to look at Gaara. His cheeks were flushed, was he hot? Was it a fever from his infection? He wanted to see but he wasn't sure touching the red-head would be good for his own health. Perhaps Gaara would break his bounds and stab Naruto to death. It was highly probable.

"Gaara? Are you awake?"Naruto asked carefully. This was the first time he'd ever been particularly careful when interacting with the red-head. Maybe the 'I'm going to kill you' was finally starting to worry him.

Teal eyes opened and and focused on ocean blue. It was a cold stare, it could freeze over anything Naruto thought, laughing. He smiled at Gaara, which effectively turned down the temperature of the staring contest.

"Anyway," Naruto said laughing, "I have to leave for a little while. Your wound needs some things so I'm off to get them"

Gaara noticed the sack over Naruto's shoulder. He was leaving, they were probably all leaving. This was an excuse so the blonde could leave with a clear conscious, right? But the blonde didn't realize that even this was more than anyone else had ever bothered to do for Gaara.

"Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked now he had the red-head's attention, he found himself worrying quietly.

Gaara said nothing and honestly he didn't remember what a fever felt like. Feeling physical pain or discomfort was unnecessary. He needed only to concentrate on his defenses. Walls made from isolation, a place he would exist alone in, forever. He would never let anyone into the shell of his harden heart.

"Well, how about I check?" Naruto knew was pushing his luck. He almost expected to get stabbed by something Gaara had made in his imprisonment but nothing happened.

Naruto waited a few minutes then gave up on being careful. He wouldn't let Gaara kill him, he would always fight back. It was his way and he would definitely help the red-head.

He reached down and touched the Gaara's forehead, it was hot and a little sweaty. Most likely a fever from the infection he thought sadly. He also thought he saw the teal eyes widen slightly when he did this but it could have been his imagination.

After a few moments Naruto still hadn't moved and Gaara pulled against his restraints to push the hand away, however he couldn't reach.

"Get off!" The red-head growled to the dazed blonde, pulling at the ropes more.

Naruto blinked and removed his hand from Gaara's face. "Sorry..."

Gaara glared and Naruto was surprised at the emotion behind the hateful eyes. Emotion... It was a good sign, even if it meant he'd lose a kidney when Gaara got free it was worth it.

Naruto climbed to his feet and smiled. "I'll be back real soon so hang in there and don't worry I'll definitely come back"

There was no reply but he had expected nothing else.

* * *

Sasuke sat up from his bed; it was the next morning since he'd fallen unconscious and fifteen hours since he'd cut himself.

He shook his head, clearing the blurry feeling sleep gave him.

He'd already packed up his 'self-help' instruments and the cuts had stopped bleeding now, leaving him free of anger and ready to search out someone to interact with.

The dark teen stood and pulled on his pants, making for the door. He crawled through only to bump into a pink-haired girl and her blonde friend.

"SASUKE!" Ino squealed, hugging at his arm.

"Sakura… Ino…" When Sasuke said he wanted to talk with someone he'd hoped they'd be a little more tolerable. Never mind, they'd have to do he thought sourly.

"Sorry Sasuke, I hope we're not intruding. We only want to check up on you." Sakura said softly, smiling and reaching out her hand to help up Sasuke from his crawling position.

"No that's fine, I'm fine." He answered, helping himself up, leaving Sakura's hand alone.

"Ahh, That's great!" Ino said grinning, still holding onto Sasuke's limb and dangling off like a pendulum.

Sasuke tried prying her off but gave up, instead focusing on Sakura, who was easily more endurable.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" He asked bluntly, not minding the uncomfortable air he created with these words.

"Well… Did you perhaps… have a fight with someone? I mean… you disappeared for a long time and you seemed re-"

Sasuke interrupted, "Not at all," Successfully pulling Ino off. "Nothing happened I was just tired."

"Oh…" Sakura mumbled, slightly disappointed she'd been so wrong.

"I told you so, Sakura!" Ino said in a sing-song voice, giggling and reaching for Sasuke's arm again. He pushed her away and started heading for the food hall.

Sakura felt nervous. She was sure something had happened between him and Naruto. Would telling him about Naruto's departure make him angry again? Perhaps he was looking for Naruto now... in that case.

"Umm… WAIT!" Sakura called out, running and catching up to him as he emerged into the bright, morning air. Sasuke didn't stop but slowed down instead, Ino wandered behind whistling and singing. "Naruto left!" Sakura blurted out, Sasuke had a right to know where the blonde had gone, after all they were best friends, right?

Sasuke stopped. "Where?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with the pink girl.

"He left with Kakashi to find some anti-inflammatory herbs for Gaara."

"Oh yeah…" Ino chirped, running to catch up with them. "I think they'd make the cutest couple! Naruto and Gaara sitting i-"

"Ino!" Sakura shouted. She didn't know why but she knew this wasn't a safe subject to talk about near Sasuke, woman's intuition told her.

"Jeez Sakura, don't be such a bitch. We're open-minded here." Ino said, turning to Sasuke for support.

Sasuke scrunched up his fists, trying to block out the anger and hurt he felt. He'd only just gotten rid of these feelings now they were back. Why was Naruto trying so hard for that thing when he could be with him?

"Who's looking after the guest now?" He asked through gritted teeth, refusing to say Gaara's name.

"Oh… Until Naruto returns Tsunade is" Sakura said while trying to gauge Sasuke reaction to everything.

"I see… Is she with him now?"

"Oh..." Sakura mumbled. She honestly didn't know.

"I know!" Ino chimed in. "I saw her head to her office again. She said she's having a meeting with Kiba and Shikamaru! I wanted to go but she wouldn't let me."

"Right... Thanks girls." He turned on his heel and headed back towards his room. "I'm still tired; you two go and eat without me." His voice sounded a little tired but happy. Sakura was glad; she thought he'd be angry or upset but he sounded alright.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked hanging back, giving Sasuke's back a concerned look.

Sasuke turned around, beaming them a dazzling smile. "Yes. Thank you for your concern."

Ino squealed and Sakura nodded. Sasuke seemed stable enough.

"Okay" they both replied, heading towards the food hall.

Unbeknown to their backs Sasuke couldn't stop grinning, lying to others was getting easier and easier he thought laughing. Fooling people, creating fake bonds, it must run through the family he thought coldly.

He arrived at his room and dug around in the mess until he found what he was looking for, a large knife, at least 40cm long and sharp enough to cut flesh. He lifted it up and checked it over, ideas running though his head like a train off its tracks.

"Sorry Naruto, it has to go." He whispered to himself, wrapping the knife into a spare shirt.

He turned around and left his room, heading for the mostly vacant medical room.

"It's for your own good Dobe…"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tut tut Sasuke... what will you be doing next.  
Thanks for reading!  
****ARGH! I hate the way Ino turned out, I've done her no justice. I like her character but somehow she ended up like this... I think i need to go cry. ****  
**

**Have any ideas or critic plz send your thoughts via review. :P**

**-Falling Into Colours-**


	8. Down the rabbit hole

**Hey ya everyone!**  
**Good to see you all returned!**  
**This is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy… I starting to think this will become a rather large story. Oh well… Honestly I think this chapter is a bit painful to read but it was necessary.**

**Thanks to my super awesome reviewers, cookies to you all. You being: brokenfromthepast, luckout22, Ignorant Iggy, Calamity of Princess, TigrezzTail, Erykha and dragonlily1993 (Hmm cake, sounds like good blackmail to me. I'll try! I made this one longer because of the wait. XD)**

**Thanks to all those who read my story, put it on alert or favourite.**

**Happy Easter, it's a little to late but oh well. Did you all have a great day? I know I got stomach ache from chocolate! :3**

**Please enjoy and review to tell me ideas or just opinions.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or the other characters. Welcome to reality…**

* * *

_Chapter 7 Down the rabbit hole, quickly followed by betrayal._

The sun boiled over head as two figures marched along the cracked earth, each keeping to themselves, neither particularly fond of the others company.

The horizon stretched as far as the eye could see, sparse and level but burdened by deep cracks. For several hours there had been nothing to amuse the eyes, no dead trees, broken buildings or any live forms. It would have been an easy walk if it wasn't for the temperature. With the sun busily burning up creatures and blistering bare skin, putting one foot in front of the other was hard.

Naruto and Kakashi had walked through the cool night into the hot morning. They decided not to stop for food or rest as the journey would take just under a day each way. Both were hot and covered in sweat and both were in horrible moods.

Naruto tripped again, catching his foot in one of the many cracks and ditches. He pushed himself up and brushed his clothes off. He hated this journey, instead of traveling with Sakura he was stuck with 'Kakashi Sensei'. Instead of wooing Sakura with his growing potential, he was stuck following orders, following behind a slightly eccentric but mostly crazy man, this was what Naruto thought.

Naruto stared at the ground, watching the cracks whirl past as he walked. He couldn't help but wonder how far down they went, to water or maybe something more substantial? Salvation? No nothing that impressive. Somewhere to make a home, or a world where Naruto could cradle his bruised heart? No, Naruto didn't believe in the discovery of such a place, he trusted in going forward, carving a path and creating his own haven.

Nothing could be given to him but there was nothing he couldn't get. He believed in himself but also in other people.

It was friends like Sakura and Kiba that enabled this, guardians like Tsunade and Iruka and rivals like Sasuke. These people had opened up a part of Naruto he thought had died, a place surrounded by darkness, illuminated by friendship.

This was why he knew Gaara wasn't lost. He knew what it felt like to be there, lost in a certain kind of darkness. He knew what it would take to carve a path to the light. He'd done himself, though not on his own.

The footsteps ahead stopped and Naruto looked up to watch Kakashi.

The silver-haired man seemed to be looking around, kicking at the earth. He paced out a meter before pacing back in. Naruto felt a vein pop in irritation. Kakashi was wasting time and they were supposed to be there, he thought silently, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other.

"Naruto…" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side, staring at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto snapped, pacing forward and passing Kakashi.

"What do you see around us?"

Naruto turned around, faced Kakashi and huffed at the question. He wasn't in the mood for time-wasting events. He had to get to Virdiplantae paradise and pick Gaara those plants.

"Nothing. There's nothing near us Kakashi Sensei, nothing at all." Naruto straightened his cloak and turned away from Kakashi. He wouldn't wait any longer; he had to be somewhere. He couldn't help how impatient he felt, urgency bubbled within him and he couldn't bring himself to ignore it.

"Ahh….." Kakashi mused, turning around a few more times.

"Ahh?" Naruto asked without turning around.

"Well…If that's true we're in a bit of a predicament Naruto…" Kakashi sighed, tilting his head towards the sky.

"Why? What now?" Naruto groaned. Could Kakashi been anymore irritating?

Kakashi looked around some more before answering. He surveyed the area, even bending down and touching the ground. He seemed absorbed in the horizon and the sky itself.

"There's nothing here… yet we've arrived…."

* * *

Sakura grunted as she placed all of her weight behind a sheet of rusted iron. She heard similar sounds from Ino who was pushing next to her. It was hard work, the sun was high and they had to combine their strength to push the large sheet upright. It leaned neatly against some supports and very little effort was required to hold it there.

Ino leaned her back against the iron, holding it in place, while Sakura grabbed some rope and thick pegs.

"They sure made a mess of this place…" Ino said with a sour face, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes…" Sakura replied, driving some of the pegs in at the base of the unstable iron. Ino moved out of the way and Sakura shook the sheet to test whether it would fall.

"Hold this please." She said, tossing one end of the rope to Ino.

"How long do you think it will take to fix all this?" Ino asked, passing the rope back to Sakura when she asked. She watched Sakura throw the rope over and around the iron.

Sakura finished securing the sheet into place with the rope before answering, "Umm…" She shook the sheet again. "I don't know. Maybe a week, or two… It depends when Naruto and Kakashi will come back. We could really use the extra hands." Ino nodded.

Happy with the repair the girls stood back and admired their work. Even though more repairs waited they'd outdone the first of many steps.

"I don't want to be the one to tell Naruto…" Ino said shyly while staring at the iron.

"No one does Ino but you shouldn't worry too much. Tsunade said she would do it when he got back."

Both looked sad, how would the blonde take the news?

Sakura picked up her tools and turned away, moving onto the next project.

She felt deflated as she looked around. Almost every building had some sort of damage, some had even lost walls. Dints and blood splatters marked the walls. No one would try to wash the blood off now that it had dried which bothered Sakura. The watch tower had also collapsed and would be a nightmare to reconstruct again.

She stared up at the blood sky. She could barely believe what had happen this morning; it all seemed like a smudge on her memory. So many vague shapes and sounds… That morning's chaos had been horrific… She didn't what to think about it let alone tell someone. She scrunched up her eyes to avoid images however everything was more vivid with her eyes closed and she quickly opened them again.

"Anyway…" Ino started, picking up a small container of water. "I'm going to go check up on our injured."

Sakura turned around and frowned. She couldn't help but feel that Ino was avoiding her work. Shouldn't she, the one with medical experience, be going? Then again… She was stronger then Ino and had a better chance at being able to do the work. For the sake of repairs she could get Ino to do what she was going to go do.

"Fine…" she breathed, "but take this for Kiba just in case he's awake again. We don't want the same sounds as this morning and don't hassle Tsunade while she's working."

"Right!" Ino chirped, taking a small hand-made envelope full of powder. "I just mix it with water, right?"

"Yes but only use half, we don't want to kill him, just knock him out again."

"Is the pain really that bad Sakura?"

"Yeah."

Ino nodded soberly before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura called before Ino could get too far. Her face was full sadness and it hurt her heart to pass on the responsibility but she couldn't see him now. "Please… Check up on Sasuke, make sure his wounds are clean please."

Ino nodded, sadly smiling at her best friend. Sakura had become a medic to protect everyone close to her.

She told Ino when they first declared their friendship that Sakura would do anything to protect her new family. Ino knew she felt guilty for the loss of her parents, though Sakura had never told her how her parents died. No one ever spoke about their time before they found Tsunade.

Sakura spent night after night researching how to fix the broken and ever since Sasuke arrived she'd been the only one to touch his wounds. Ino knew it hurt to pass that responsibility onto someone who also loved Sasuke.

They'd always been rivals for his love but it didn't feel that way to Ino. She knew Sakura had always been closer to him and maybe, she thought silently, that's way she'd always tried to be stronger then her pink-haired friend.

Ino smiled at Sakura before turning around again and heading for the medical room. It was the only construction that had escaped damage. She waved to Sakura as she went, resilient tears bubbling up but unable to overflow.

"He'd rather see you…" Ino whispered

Sakura felt hot tears stinging at her eyes and the world distorted itself through teardrop lenses. Why had Naruto chosen now of all times to be gone? She badly wanted him to push her aside and shout to everyone that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"You've read the map wrong!" Naruto shouted, snatching the brown paper away from Kakashi's hands. "There's no way we're here! I WON'T believe it!"

He flipped the paper around and around, reading it from different angles. Kakashi watched silently, waiting to break bad news to Naruto.

"Naruto I-"

"DAMN IT, TSUNADE MUST HAVE MADE A MISTAKE!" Naruto turned the paper over and over. He couldn't believe this was the place Sakura had described. "We'll just have to keep going." Naruto said throwing the paper into the air.

"What do you mean Naruto? Tsunade wouldn't have made a mistake, this must be the correct place." Kakashi bent and picked up the map, turning to receive Naruto's glare.

"NO WAY!" Naruto said, crossing his arms, his eyes squinting against the sun.

Kakashi walked forward, rereading the map until he was sure this was their destination. "We should rest and decide on what to do next."

Naruto scrunched his nose up and turned away from Kakashi. "You can sit and wait if you want but I'm going to go and find where those plants are!"

Kakashi sighed. Naruto would always be a difficult person, extraordinarily knuckle-headed, stubborn, thick and rash but at least he was loyal, a trait that was hard to find in these times. Kakashi hoped those traits didn't get Naruto killed, especially the last one.

Naruto was surprisingly innocent for someone with such a cruel background. He was someone who could still believe in the good of other people, something even Kakashi had long ago lost.

"Naruto… I'm sure that we're in the right place. Tsunade would never make such a foolish mistake." Kakashi looked around, raising his hand to block the harsh sun. He scanned the horizon and sighed again. He gave Naruto a sad smile before continuing, "even if the map was a little off, look around you. There's nothing for miles, nothing but dried land."

"NO!"

"I don't think we'll be able to get anything for Gaara."

"NO! W-WE JUST HAVE TO KEEP GOING. IT'S OUT THERE! IT H-"

"Naruto We should head back. There's nothing here."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Go back? They couldn't leave Gaara helpless like that. What if Gaara infection got worse, what if he died?' Naruto would never let someone down; he would never give up on someone, Gaara included. Naruto couldn't bear to go back, not without something for the wound

Naruto squared his shoulders and faced Kakashi.

"No! I'm going to help him! I know I can do something and I will do everything I can. Not just because he's a Jinchuuriki but because he's my friend! I WON'T GIVE UP THAT EASILY!" Naruto said fiercely, pointing at Kakashi and shouting his last words.

Kakashi wasn't surprised by the outburst and he watched as Naruto turned and began to run. He didn't stop Naruto, he knew the stubborn blonde too well to try. He watched the blonde fly across the land, away from their home, folding the worn paper in his hands as he did.

Naruto grinned, the feeling of running flat out filling him, causing his mind to clear. He knew if he continued like this he would be able to find what ever he had to. He'd always been a fast runner and the motion of running like that made him feel invincible.

He'd already put sixty metres between Kakashi and himself and he knew Kakashi wasn't following, still, he couldn't help but look back to see the solitaire figure and the ever growing distance. It hurt a little to know he was on his own again but the true feeling of abandonment wasn't there. He knew he had a home to return to and friends who would be waiting for him.

Naruto turned forward in time to see a large, black opening arrive under his feet. He gasped as his first foot swung over the edge. There was no time for balance or to judge how deep the hole was, only time for the scream that came forward as Naruto's body plummeted over the edge and down.

The blonde's body flipped as his shoulder slammed in an earth wall. He tumbled hitting side after side as the hole began to narrow and become less steep.

Naruto's rag dolling came to an end as he smashed into the ground. He lost his breath on impact and spent the next few minutes regaining it.

His body hurt again, a throbbing all over that was especially painful in his chest. He was sure that hadn't been a good ride for his healing ribs and he felt blood soaking his sleeve from his old cut.

Naruto pulled himself up into a crouch, hearing Kakashi voice from above. He looked up and spotted the older's face peering down, wearing a halo of bloody sky.

"Naruto! Are you okay!"

Naruto judged the fall had been about fourteen metres. He was lucky the bouncing had slowed his body down and hoped Kakashi had enough rope to pull him up.

"Yeah…" Naruto noticed his voice was shaken and tried to control it better. "I'm fine!" He heard Kakashi's sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" Kakashi said, leaning over the edge to get a better look at Naruto. The bottom was dark but he could make out the shape of a crouching body.

"Okay Naruto wait there. I dropped my bag when I saw you fall. I'll go back and get some rope to pull you out." Kakashi said, not waiting for a reply as he pulled up and jogged off.

"HURRY BACK THEN!" Naruto yelled out, hoping Kakashi had heard. He didn't want to wait long.

Naruto rolled up his sleeve and frowned at the cut that had opened up again. It wasn't bad but it was ruining his favourite shirt.

It was rather boring down here and Naruto felt ashamed for falling in the first place. One second he was telling himself he was invincible and the next he's waiting for Kakashi to save him. All the time he spent sitting here Gaara's condition could be worsening. What if he was too late already?

Naruto looked around to take his mind Gaara. It was quite dark and everything was earth but he was able to make out the ghostly shape of another tunnel. This one looked like it slanted down, leading outwards and was smaller then the one Naruto was sitting in.

He leaned down on his hands and knees to look through it. He was surprised to see a cool glow at the other end and astonished at the damp air inside the tunnel. He looked up and decided, since Kakashi hadn't returned yet, to have a further look in.

Naruto turned himself around and slide in head first. Whatever he met on the other side he wanted to meet it head on.

He crawled on his hands and knees, dragging himself along by the side walls. He dug his fingers in and pulled, pulling himself along through the small channel.

As Naruto neared the light the earth under his fingers became soft and damp. The air smelled cool and beautifully clean. He sucked in breath after breath, pushing himself out of the cramped space into a large cavern.

What he found left him speechless. Whatever he'd expected when he arrived paled in comparison to the paradise he found waiting.

The underground cavern was round and the ceiling was about ten metres above Naruto's head. It was quite long, Naruto guessed something between twenty six and twenty nine metres wide each way.

The entire area was filled with beautiful plants, more than Naruto could ever have imagined, hundreds of different species, thousands of different colours, millions of individual leaves staring at their new visitor. He couldn't have dreamed a more beautiful garden.

The many varieties of plants made beautiful rings of foliage, each a different level from the ground. Many climbing plants grew up the walls, some hung from the ceiling and others wrapped around thick trunks of other plants. The effect of the thick walls of climbers created a nest, a cage of perfect emerald.

Some plants held flowers, others nothing and Naruto noticed that even a small group near the middle held small gold fruit.

Light poured in from cracks in the ceiling, creating hundreds of bright spotlights to dance on the emerald leaves. Naruto could hardly believe that the cracks they had been walking really did lead to another world, that they fed a tiny paradise underground, an ecosystem that only supported plants and a few insects. He saw no animals or birds while he stared, only insects flittering on their way, unaware of the intruder into their lands.

Towards the middle of the underground garden, hidden by several tall trees and thick grasses, Naruto noticed a small pond of water, clear blue and several metres wide. Naruto knew there had to be water to support so much life but he hadn't expected to see it running down the walls, gathering in a small crystal circle.

He couldn't help but wonder what the bright water tasted like. Would it have the warm, metallic taste filtered water had or would it be cool and sweet like he hoped?

He pulled his feet through green plants, knee high and wet from condensation. Faster and faster he pulled himself along, checking plants, touching leaves, towards the centre.

His heart began to soar as he noticed one plant in particular, goldenseal. It was only one he could remember but surly the rest would be here.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto grinned, Kakashi would be proud when he saw what Naruto had found.

He turned away from the centre and bounded back across to the small tunnel. It looked uninviting, very crapped and dark, compared to the lush alternative.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde bent down towards the tunnel, taking in a huge breath before answering. "YEAH, YEAH, I COMING!"

He squeezed himself back through and up, not bothering to wait for Kakashi's reply. The crawl was a little harder being up hill but it didn't take longer than a minute.

He popped out where he started and jumped as something hit his face. It was the thick rope Kakashi always carried with him. It was incredible strong for its age and Naruto hoped it didn't decide to break today.

Kakashi was balanced on the edge of the hole, looking down at Naruto, waiting for him to begin the climb up.

"What are you waiting for Naruto? Start climbing." Kakashi asked, flicking the rope around to get Naruto's attention.

"Wait would you!" Naruto shouted, looking up at Kakashi, preparing his good news.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side. Was Naruto hurt? He could be and simply to stubborn to say anything. The older man waited silently. If Naruto was being stubborn he wasn't going to baby him. Let him crawl out that hole at his own pace, Kakashi thought. It's his own fault he's down there.

Naruto took a deep breath, his face curling back into a grin, his whisker-like scars crinkling against his cheeks.

"NAH, NAH, I WAS RIGHT AND YOU… WERE… WRONG!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist up towards Kakashi. He waited only a few seconds before flipping Kakashi off and sticking his tongue out.

He couldn't believe how smug he felt and even laughed out loud when he saw Kakashi's confused face.

Kakashi on the other hand was thinking Naruto may have hit his head one to many times on his fall down. Perhaps, he thought, Naruto needed a little help after all. Maybe, even, he could be a mental case for the rest of his life now, not that he hadn't already been one.

"Come now Naruto, do you need help up? Are you hallucinating down there?" Kakashi asked soothingly.

"WHAT! NO," Naruto yelled angrily, tucking on the rope viciously, his face sulky and pouty. "I found that Verdi-paradise thingy down here!" Naruto clarified. "Geez…"

"Oh…." Kakashi mused, leaning in and examining Naruto further, perhaps he really was hallucinating. "I don't know about you Naruto but I can't see any plants down there."

Great, Naruto thought, he was going to be difficult.

"Just throw those pages down so I get those plants." Naruto snapped, glaring up at the difficult man.

"Okay Naruto, just wait a moment." Kakashi said, moving out of Naruto's view.

Naruto huffed and leaned against the earth wall. Kakashi was going to make this difficult, the blonde was sure.

"Hurry up!" Naruto barked after waiting a few minutes. "What's taking you so long?"

No reply but Naruto could here the sound of something thumping the ground.

What is he doing, Naruto thought angrily, digging his heels into the dirt.

The sound of foot steps started once the thumping stopped.

Kakashi head peered over the edge again, he looked smug and that disturbed Naruto a little. Naruto watched as Kakashi swung himself down onto the rope, beginning the short climb down.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked sceptically, rising an eyebrow at the descending figure. Just what Naruto needed, another person in this crapped space.

Kakashi landed softly next to Naruto, with them both standing the small space seemed even smaller.

"I've come to check on your head injury Naruto. We can't travel with you hallucinating." Kakashi said calmly, a hint of smugness. He reached around Naruto to try and pull him up so he could carry the small blonde out.

"WAIT! I'M NOT HALLUCINATING JUST LOOK!" Naruto yelled, deafening both Kakashi and himself. Dodging Kakashi's arms he ducked and crawled into the small tunnel leading out to Viridiplantae Paradise.

Kakashi was quite surprised, he hadn't noticed the small passage until Naruto had disappeared though it. He squatted and looked through. He could see Naruto's body blocking most of the passage but the blonde was nimble and had nearly reached the end.

"Naruto, are you saying the place we're looking for is fifteen metres underground and in there?" Kakashi asked, it was his turn to be doubtful.

"Yep!" Naruto replied, standing up and brushing himself off, waiting for Kakashi to follow.

"I see…" Kakashi called through the tunnel before following Naruto through.

Naruto burst out laughing when he saw Kakashi's reaction. His mouth dropped open and for once no smart, sarcastic comment was uttered. He looked truly shocked and Naruto imagined that was how he too looked when he'd found his way in.

"So… Kakashi sensei," Naruto laughed smugly. "Can you see the plants now?"

It took Kakashi a little while to answer as he tried to wrap his head around everything he'd seen. "Yes… Thank you Naruto…" He managed to mutter, still wide eyed.

Naruto couldn't stop his laughing and ended up clutching at his sides, smiling and gasping for breath. Kakashi listened to the sound of Naruto's laugh echo and found himself laughing too. He wasn't sure why but it felt right, listening to Naruto's joy, to join in.

This was the happiest Kakashi had ever seen Naruto, far from the destructive, slightly hateful child Tsunade and himself had first met and far from the young boy who cried himself to sleep. Naruto had truly grown into a strong person, stronger then Kakashi ever thought he could and he didn't doubt that Naruto would continue along this path. It was safe to say that no matter how much he annoyed and bothered Naruto he was proud of the small obnoxious blonde who, even now, was more trustworthy then Kakashi would ever be.

Naruto pulled on Kakashi's sleeve, he was grinning and his eyes were closed in happiness.

"Take out those drawings and lets get this done!" Naruto chirped before running forward to look through the greenery.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head, smirking at the impatient blonde.

Naruto turned around and smirked back. "To find Gaara those plants!"

"Don't you need these?" Kakashi asked, waving the drawings around lightly.

"Oh…" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Right I forgot!" He ran up to Kakashi, staring down at the old sketches.

"Idiot…" Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll find these two! Naruto piped. "You find that one!"

"Right," Kakashi said rubbing Naruto hair out of place.

"Hey! My Hair!" Naruto laughed, pushing Kakashi's hand off.

"Don't go and get lost." Kakashi added smugly before walking off to find his plant.

"You'll be the one to get lost not me!" Naruto yelled, crouching down to pick through the undergrowth. Kakashi replied with a dismissive wave, not looking back but continuing forward.

"Just you wait…" Naruto cackled, digging through the foliage. "I'll find my two before you find yours."

* * *

Darkness.

He knew he would arrive back here again. It didn't surprise him nor pull at his heartstrings because he knew it was imminent and a comfortable certainty. His time with the light never lasted long, although the time, with that blonde, had lasted the longest.

He'd long ago lost the trail of the Demon he must have been chasing. He didn't remember fighting but that wasn't new either. He'd lost days, even weeks sometimes to such a state of mind. He never remembered anything but he didn't need to. The evidence was always left drying on his hands.

What was the last thing he remembered?

Was it the blonde coming in one last time? No it was another coming in after that, armed with a knife. He remembered being surprised that it hadn't happened sooner, that they'd waited so long to get rid of him.

He remembered waiting for the dark eyed figure to strike, thinking that he couldn't defend and that he didn't care. The blonde angel had restrained him, killed him and he was more than willing to go.

Now he woke to the familiar, secure insurance of darkness. He woke to a putrid smell that he knew was his own shoulder, to the pain that meant nothing and to the images of a blonde angel that also meant nothing. He woke only to die again…

* * *

"Geez…" Naruto breathed, whipping his brow. They'd been searching for the Lobelia Inflata for an hour and a half now. Kakashi had already found some Echinacea and Naruto had cut handfuls of Goldenseal root but neither could find the Lobelia. They still had one area to search, an overgrown section that neither wanted to crawl through but it had to be done.

Naruto straighten himself up and looked over at the unexplored area. It was a lot thicker then the rest of the natural garden, almost dark and foreboding.

"Meeeep!"

Naruto groaned and looked around. That annoying little sound beeped on and off every few minutes. He wasn't sure what it was but he couldn't find where it was coming from and it was driving him crazy.

It had started almost ten minutes into their search. Both Naruto and Kakashi had looked for the cause but it seemed to move around a lot.

"Meeep! Meeep!"

"Argh!" Naruto said, throwing a rock into one of the trees. "Please SHUT UP!"

"Just ignore it Naruto we have more important things to worry about." Kakashi said, hitting Naruto on the head as he walked past.

"Well I say: If you make that sound ONE MORE TIME I'LL THROW MY SHOE AT YOU, whatever you are!" Naruto didn't mind threatening an unknown object.

They both went back to searching and for a few minutes neither of them heard anymore from the strange noise. It wasn't until Naruto made a move for the thick undergrowth, which neither had explored, that it began again.

"Meep! Meep! Meep! Meep! Meep!"

"Oh come on!" Naruto wailed. "Why won't that sound shut up?"

"Aren't you going to throw a shoe at it?" Kakashi asked smiling.

"No…" Naruto said frowning. He couldn't. There was something about the desperate tone that stopped him from wanting to hurt it. Whatever it was it sounded very distressed and sad.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, digging under a weird hanging tree, looking for the Lobelia.

"It sounds really sad, like it's missing something. I can't hurt something like that, no matter how annoying it is." Naruto said while looking around for the Lobelia. "Besides," Naruto continued, walking deeper into the heavy, unexplored undergrowth. "It's not hurting a-"

"Ahhhh!"

Kakashi turned at the sound of Naruto yelling out. At first he thought Naruto had found the last plant but the surprised yell soon turned to a pained one and Kakashi knew something was wrong.

Attached to Naruto back and neck was an animal of some sort. Kakashi didn't wait around to figure what it was. He reached for his knife then remembered he'd left it where he'd cut the Echinacea. Swearing he decided there was no time to get it so he rushed forward, grabbed the animal and ripped it off.

Naruto thrashed for a few more seconds to make sure it was gone. He felt blood dribble from several bite and scratch wounds. He wasn't very happy.

Kakashi cringed as the small creature flailed, trying to throw itself towards Naruto. It snarled and hissed, trying it hardest to escape Kakashi grip and continue its assault.

"Naruto move away from those bushes, quickly!" Kakashi said, tighten his grip around the vicious orange furball.

"Why?" Naruto said, turning around, meeting the little creature in the eyes.

Kakashi lost grip and it jumped from his hands towards Naruto. Naruto cried out and followed Kakashi's directions. He quickly moved to Kakashi's side, glad when the orange creature bypassed him. It ran straight into the undergrowth, only stopping to hiss a warning at Naruto before continuing.

"Wh-What was that?" Naruto asked, touching and wiping at his several bleeding wounds.

"I don't know but it seems to be protecting its territory quite well."

Naruto nodded, watching the thick bushes for signs of a vicious spitfire. This must be the thing that was making those annoying sounds, Naruto thought.

"Why do think it was crying like that before?" Naruto asked, stretching on his tippee-toes to look for it.

"You said it sounded distressed. It was most likely protecting its home and those sounds were its warning for us to stay away." Kakashi answered turning away. "We shouldn't bother it, let's look elsewhere Naruto."

Naruto stood unmoving, watching the area it had disappeared into. Why would it make its home in that area when it could live closer to water? There were no predators down here and why did it seem so sad before? Like it was grieving?

"No," Naruto said turning and running for one of the taller trees with large leaves and fruit. "That's not it!" He called to Kakashi, pulling down fruit and leaves.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping!"

Naruto bent and filled one of the broad leaves with clear water. He wanted to be the first to try it but he would have to wait. He carefully made his way back towards the thick vegetation.

"If you get attacked again I won't protect you…" Kakashi said, watching Naruto gently place the fruit and water next to the shrubs.

"It's okay" Naruto cooed softly. "It's not protecting something but someone."

Kakashi settled against a tree, pulled out his small book and began to read. You can only save an idiot so many times before it gets tedious and boring.

Naruto kneeled and looked through the foliage. He could see the orange of his attacker but also red fur. Naruto grinned; looks like the little fella had a lady friend he thought satisfied, glad he was correct

"Come on…" he whispered in a sing-song voice. "I brought you and your friend some food and water. Be grateful and eat up!"

Nothing was the reply.

"Mmm… it's like Gaara." Naruto mused laughing lightly. "Guess I'll have to shake things up a little!" Without thinking to much Naruto shoved his hand in. He heard hisses and felt little teeth sink into two of his fingers. "Oww!" Naruto yelped, dragging out both his hand and the attached offender.

It was small, covered in fine orange fur with a large bushy tail, two pointed ears and wielding narrow, angry eyes. At the ends of its paws and tail was finer white fur.

"Ohhhhh…" Kakashi said neutrally, peering over Naruto's shoulder. "I've seen one of those in Shino's animal book."

Books where quite rare but Shino had a large collection of them. He believed in education and often tried to school everyone, which Naruto hated

"Really…" Naruto ground out while trying to pull free from its vicious mouth. "Is it by any chance called a bastard?" Naruto begun shaking his hand in an attempt to free himself.

The little creature bit down further and growled some more, it also begun kicking and clawing with its back legs causing Naruto to yelp in pain.

"No actually…. I think it's called a fox." Kakashi said, smiling at the little fox. "If Naruto tastes so delicious," Kakashi chimed "You can have him, he's too much of an idiot for me."

"A fox, huh?... AND WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Naruto yelled, turning on Kakashi, trying to punch him with his free hand. The fox took this time move its teeth from his fingers to his arm. "OWWW" Naruto yelled, shaking his arm. "STOP BITING ME I'M TRYING TO HELP!"

Kakashi was laughing and Naruto was still shaking the fox when a small reddish-brown body immerged from the foliage. It stared at Naruto who was shaking its friend and began to snarl.

Naruto jumped and backed away from the vicious sounds. He'd expected another fox to come out not a completely different animal. This one had a coat of reddish-brown fur with dark brown circles around its eyes and strips down its tail. It was nothing like its fox friend, having dark brown paws and ears and a stocker body then the small fox.

Strangely, Naruto thought, it reminded him of Gaara but it was much louder.

The small fox let go of Naruto and stood by the new creature, joining in on the verbal abuse.

Naruto cradled his sore hand and arm, pouting at the two animals. If one didn't remind him of Gaara he would've started yelling and swearing at them already.

"What's that one?" Naruto asked over the snarl fest, still sulking.

"I don't know… I only flicked through Shino's book. It wasn't as interesting as mine so it's a miracle I remember the fox's picture." Kakashi answered proudly.

"What IS your book about?" Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow to Kakashi.

"Never mind that Naruto." Kakashi put his book into his pocket. It would come back out when Naruto had forgotten this conversation.

They both heard a small thump sound and saw the small red creature unconscious, its body shaking slightly. The fox had begun whimpering and licking at the red animal's brown ears. It turned and stared at Naruto, willing him to help or to leave them.

"Oh no…" Naruto whispered. "That's why he was protecting his friend, he's sick."

Kakashi crouched next to the blonde and looked at the small shivering body. He knew Naruto would want to do something that was the kind of person he was.

"We have to help him." Naruto said and Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto crawled close to the shaking creature and the fox made no objections. He was willing to receive help if Naruto was willing to give it.

"Well…" Kakashi begun while flipping through the papers Tsunade had given them. "If it's a cold or flu we can use some of these herbs to help."

"Really! HOW?" Naruto cheered, stroking soft red fur.

"We'll use some of the Echinacea to strengthen its immune system and it says here," Kakashi flashed Tsunade's papers before continuing. "That Goldenseal can be used to help with colds and fevers. It has the preparation notes on here; we could prepare some and hope it helps."

"RIGHT! ANYTHING IS BETTER THEN SITTING AROUND!" Naruto cheered, throwing his fist into the air and startling the orange fox. "Don't worry fox! Your friend will be just fine!"

The fox huffed and looked almost like it would bow but instead yipped and watched Naruto with trusting eyes.

It took Naruto and Kakashi forty minutes to prepare the correct herbs in the correct ways and in that time Naruto had given both of the animals' names. He'd almost called the red creature on his lap Gaara, it was tempting but he didn't. He named the fox first. Unsure why he chose what he did, he dubbed it Kyuubi and soon after named the frail, unknown animal Shukaku.

Kyuubi watched over Naruto's shoulder as Kakashi gave the medicine to Shukaku. It was hard and he wouldn't take it until Kakashi mixed the paste into the juice of one of the golden fruit. Kyuubi seemed disgusted to see them force feed his small friend but did nor said nothing.

They waited two hours with the small animals. In that time Naruto found out that both animals were male, that the fever Shukaku had, had started to go down, the water was more delicious then he could have imagined, and that under all that overgrown foliage was quite a lot of Lobelia Inflata. Figures, Naruto thought laughing.

At the end of the second hour Kakashi was sure Shukaku would recover and that he'd simply had a bad fever. They made the decision to leave despite the fact that it was now night.

Even though Naruto had grown so fond of the two little critters he'd met, he had to return to Gaara. He was resolved to get back as soon as possible and get Gaara back on his feet just like little Shukaku.

"Sorry guys but it's time for us to leave." He said smiling sadly. He placed Shukaku back where he'd first rest, among soft, thick bushes. He patted them both once more before meeting Kakashi near the exit.

Kyuubi made some loud yips but never followed Naruto and stayed by Shukaku's side. Naruto was glad they would stay down here, together, where they would be safe.

Kakashi used a torch he'd made earlier from dead debris. It burned bright and lit the way in the dark underground which, without the sun coming through crakes, was pitch black.

Kakashi went first through the small tunnel up to the main shaft. Naruto called out to his new friends. "Don't worry! Once Gaara's better we'll both come and visit you." Naruto wasn't sure if they could see him but still he pushed his fist forward in the direction he thought they were. "It's a promise and I NEVER break a promise!" His reply was a yip and a small bark that must've been Shukaku, it made him very pleased.

Naruto followed Kakashi out and then further up into the night air.

Naruto smiled, he could still see a strip of orange across the horizon. If they hurried they'd make it back just after first light. He laughed, would Gaara be impressed about how much medicine Naruto had made? He hoped so. Sakura and Tsunade too, everyone would be proud. Naruto couldn't wait.

He began running across the flat, easily catch up to and over taking Kakashi. It wasn't long though before the silver-haired man joined in and begun to run as well.

Side by side they pushed themselves home to their friends and family.

* * *

Naruto was horrified by what he saw. When he arrived home he hadn't expected this. He'd expected everything to be the same as when he left but as they travelled closer Kakashi and Naruto noticed that buildings were in rumble, walls were missing and that the biggest change was that the watch tower no longer existed.

"W-What happened…" Naruto breathed, looking at the piles of rumble as they got closer.

"I don't know Naruto…" Kakashi returned, just as shocked as Naruto. Whatever happened, it must've been big to completely destroy the watch tower.

They moved more slowly now, reluctant to arrive at the destruction.

Naruto was very pleased to see the medical area complete. At least Gaara's okay, he thought, relieved.

"NARUTO, KAKASHI!"

Naruto spotted Sakura near the eating quarters. She seemed dirtier than usual and her hair was messy which was strange for her. He also noticed she was more sunburned then when he left, it looked like she'd been doing hard labour.

As he got closer he noticed how bad she really looked. She had bruises covering her body, her eyes were red and had dark bags and she looked like she was going to drop where she stood.

She came running, reaching Naruto and pulling him into a tight huge. She buried her head in his chest and began to cry, forgetting a hello or an explanation. Kakashi and Naruto both watched her, confused and slightly afraid.

What had happened while they were gone?

Kakashi found his voice first.

"Sakura what's going on? What's happened?" He asked calmly, placing his hand on her shaking shoulder.

Naruto hug her tight but he wanted to see everyone else, check that everyone was alright like Sakura.

"I-It wa-was…" She lost herself to her tears again and neither could understand her.

"Ahh… Kakashi, Naruto, I'm glad your both back. I could really use those herbs."

Naruto looked up and noticed Tsunade, she too looked like crap, her voice cracking as she put on a fake smile.

"What's happened?" Kakashi asked, releasing Sakura.

"Yes… I'll tell you, but first Sakura could you take Naruto to the medical room. I think he would want to see his friends." Tsunade said, folding her arms and taking a deep breath. She really needed to get some sleep soon.

Sakura looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. She didn't want to be the one to take him, she didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Please… Tsunade I ha-"

"Please Sakura don't make this hard, we're all having a tough time right now. Just take him." Tsunade said, giving Sakura a pleading look. Sakura could do nothing but nod and led Naruto by the wrist towards the medical entrance.

Naruto wanted to know what happened too but seeing Gaara was his first priority, that and Tsunade had said 'friends'… It seemed he was going to see more then one person in the medical room.

They both crawled through, Sakura before Naruto, into the medical room. Naruto was hardly ready for what was waiting for him.

There were six in total the medical room.

Shikamaru was sitting up, talking to Shino, who was playing cards with him. Shino was fine and was simply visiting. Unfortunately his two best friends were not as healthy. He'd lost both members of his personal scout team, team 8.

Hinata was closest, she had a bandage wrapped around her head and it looked like she was sleeping. She had a thin blanket covering her fragile body. Her breathing was steady and silent, she seemed peaceful.

Shikamaru and Shino were sitting on the other side of her, playing cards. Shikamaru had his arm in a sling and it was strapped. He also had several bruises disappearing down into his shirt.

They both turned and smiled when they saw Naruto.

"Hey…" Shikamaru drawled like nothing had happened and they were meeting just before breakfast.

Naruto paled and nodded. He'd seen the third patient.

Kiba. He was lying on the other side of Shikamaru and Shino. He had bandages from his pant line all the way up to his neck. Most where covered in dry blood and the blankets around his legs where also speckled with blood. He was pale and Naruto worried that he was too late to visit his friend.

"Is he…" Naruto begun but he couldn't bring himself to ask

"Nah, just looks like crap." Shikamaru said, losing another game to Shino. "Crap you're such a cheater…" he mumbled, watching Shino shuffle the cards. "He's gonna be okay Naruto, so don't worry."

"Right.."

Naruto turned and saw that Sakura was hanging back, she hadn't taken more than one step in and she wouldn't look anyone in the eyes.

Naruto looked past and noticed Akamaru lying close to Kiba. Two of his legs were bandages and part of his left ear was missing but he looked a lot better than his owner.

Naruto mentally counted the people, five, but where was Gaara? He looked past everyone and saw part of the room hidden behind a tatty sheet of material. He had to be sleeping there. They must have put up that sheet to make him feel more comfortable, Naruto told himself, trying to find comfort.

He walked past Hinata and the others, reaching the sheet and catching some in a fist. He heard Sakura sob but took no notice. He had to see for himself what was behind this barrier.

He held a breath then pulled the material back and stepped in.

The worst wasn't realized. He didn't find a corpse on the floor; however the body he did find wasn't the one he'd been expecting. Instead of red-hair there was black. Instead of Gaara there was Sasuke.

"Wha-" He heard himself mumble. "What's Sasuke doing here? Where's Gaara?"

The blonde crouched and looked Sasuke over. He had several bandages around his legs, arms and chest. They weren't soaked with blood like Kiba which suggested that the wounds weren't as deep. He too looked pale and against his dark hair, looked like an ethereal corpse, almost beautiful but mostly disturbing.

Naruto heard someone else enter and step to his side. He looked up into Shino's glasses. He looked miserable.

"No one knows what happened to him… We found him like this, right here and when we did… Gaara was now where to be found." Shino tilted his glasses back onto his nose, watching Naruto's reaction.

Naruto didn't quite understand, he needed the whole story first. He needed to talk to Tsunade.

"Excuse me…I have to…" he said, pushing past Shino and then Sakura who was waiting at the door. He crawled out and bee lined for Tsunade's office.

"NARUTO! I'M SORRY! I couldn't stop him…." Sakura said, her sobs taking over again. She couched outside the medical room and began to cry again.

Naruto looked back for a moment then continued. What happened?

He climbed down the stairs, three at a time, his mind feeling rather blank. He crossed the small underground tunnel and opened Tsunade's door, not bothering to knock.

He stood and stared at Tsunade and Kakashi, they looked shocked at his intrusion and he almost apologised, almost...

"What happened to Gaara? Where is he?" Naruto asked softly, looking Tsunade straight in the eyes.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said, walking forward try and hug him but Naruto back up until he meet the wall. He wanted to know now, he didn't want cuddling.

"What happened? Why isn't Gaara in the medical room?" Naruto tried again, slightly hysterical sounding, turning to Kakashi as well this time.

"Oh Naruto…" Tsunade sighed before sitting down. "Do you know what has happened since you've left?"

"No…" Naruto answered honestly.

"Okay… Sit down and I'll explain everything." Tsunade said, pushing out a chair for Naruto. She was sitting against her desk and Kakashi was leaning against the wall across the room, waiting patiently. "I've listened to everyone's stories, except Kiba's and Sasuke's, and I think I know what happened that morning. I hope this helps you Naruto."

Naruto moved to sit but decided he would rather stand. He crossed his arms, telling Tsunade he wasn't moving.

"Okay… do whatever you want Naruto, just don't interrupt, I've been awake for five days now and I can't take any more interruptions." Tsunade said, pinching the bridge of her nose while taking a few deep breathes.

"Right…" Naruto said quietly, his face dead serious.

"Well… let's start with Hinata's story. She said it was early morning when it started, only Kiba and Hinata where outside at that time, everyone else was in the eating halls or their bedrooms."

"What were they doing outside?" Naruto shamelessly asked, seating himself on the floor and crossing his legs.

"Naruto… what did I just say about interrupting…" Tsunade said, glaring down at the blonde.

"I'm not interrupting, I'm asking a question!" Naruto said, puffing up his chest, glaring up at Tsunade.

"Fine brat, have it your way. I'll answer this one but no more, understand?"

"Right!" Naruto said, returning to his serious nature

"Kiba was on watch duty and Hinata was tending to our plants, happy?" Tsunade asked Naruto, not at all convinced that he would keep quiet.

"I seeee…." Naruto drawled, squinting up at Tsunade. "Okay, Continue…"

Tsunade never had such a strong urge to kill Naruto as she did then. If Kakashi hadn't been watching she would've most definitely strangled him.

She took several long, deep breathes and regained her temper before continuing.

"We're not sure why Kiba never warned anyone but Hinata said when she first saw them they were almost upon her. If K-"

"What?! What did she see?" Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself.

Tsunade glared at him, a vein popping in her forehead. She was very grateful when Kakashi stepped in and answered.

"Demons and from what Tsunade told me there where quite a few." Kakashi said his face serious and calm.

"Yes, they were a pack breed and that's what worries me the most." Tsunade said, folding her arms.

Naruto had seen pack demons before, they came in a variety of shapes and sizes but they were known for their joking, carefree natures. Naruto had never heard of them deciding to jump someone. The only attacks he'd heard of where against people that had provoked them.

"Were they a new breed or something because I've never heard of packs attacking for no reason?" Naruto asked and Tsunade didn't seem bothered by this question.

"That's what I would have thought if I hadn't seen them with my own eyes. They were the same pack that crosses through here every year, the humanoid one. I have no idea why this time they attacked but they won't be doing it again."

Naruto nodded. He was starting understand why Gaara wasn't here but he didn't like it. Did Gaara fight again? Was he now fighting? What could Naruto do to help?

Anyway," Tsunade continued. "They attacked Hinata first. She's in the medical room now with a cut on her stomach and an head injury. Kiba and Akamaru came and managed to fight them off but, as you can see, it didn't end well. They lost interest in Hinata and Akamaru when Kiba fell and continued by wrecking some of the buildings. I'm sorry Naruto… but your room was completely torn apart."

Naruto sighed. He should have expected that but as long as everyone would be okay, buildings could be rebuilt. His clothes and pyjamas though… that was the truly sad thing.

Kakashi chuckled.

"You're mourning that ugly sleeping hat, aren't you?" He asked, walking forward and patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"It wasn't ugly! Iruka gave it to me…"

Tsunade smiled and leaned across her desk. She opened a draw and pulled out an old sleeping cap, dark blue with creepy eyes and teeth. She chucked it at Naruto, hitting him in the face.

"You're lucky I stole it. I was going to use it for blackmail but in the end I guess I saved the ugly thing." Tsunade said smugly.

Naruto cheered and thanked Tsunade, hugging the item close. He was momentarily happy until he remembered Gaara. How was his wound? How far away was he?

"Tsunade… What happened to Gaara? Where did he go? And…. was his… wound... okay?" Naruto asked, placing his angry hat on his lap, turning his full attention to Tsunade.

"Thanks to him we were able to stop further injures, although he broke Shikamaru's arm…" Tsunade said sadly.

"WHAT! Gaara would NEVER hurt someone like that!" Naruto said standing up again.

"Naruto… You've known this person for a week, how can you be so sure what he would and wouldn't do?" Kakashi asked, reaching out and grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

"I KNOW HE'S A GOOD PERSON! He'd never do it on purpose!"

"I'm sure he didn't Naruto, but the Rage is an unstable thing and Shikamaru confirmed that his eyes were bright red. In theory moving like he was should have been impossible so he was completely lost to it."

Naruto looked down. What had the red-head got up to while Naruto was away?

-Knock, Knock-

Everyone stopped, looking towards the door as a small voice sounded through.

"Tsunade, I'm sorry for interrupting but could I please come in. I know what happened to Gaara best. I want to tell Naruto." It was Sakura and she entered without a word from anyone.

"Sakura…" Tsunade whispered. "I thought you didn't want to tell him?"

"I don't…" Sakura replied, unable to look Naruto in the eyes. "But it's unfair to ask you to do it."

"You don't have to. I'm the only one, besides you, who knows this story. I could tell it." Tsunade said, patting Sakura on the head.

"No, it's something I have to do..."

Tsunade nodded, she proud of Sakura's courage.

"Yesterday morning started with me and Ino heading to get our food. We visited Sasuke on the way and he seemed a lot happier than normal, which was strange. We all walked together towards the eating area when Sasuke said he wanted to go back to his room. We let him go but I knew something was wrong. He could fool everyone but never me." Sakura stopped and wiped her eyes, willing the tears down. Tsunade touched her shoulder gently before rubbing her back.

"Take it slow if you want." She said soothingly. At this moment Naruto realized what a mother Tsunade was for everyone and just how hard it must be to constantly put on a brave face. He felt openness with her he couldn't feel with other people and knew that was the same for everyone else. She was their adoptive mother, their support at the bad times and in more then one way, their saviour.

"I went to check up on Sasuke," Sakura had steadily begun again. "But he wasn't in his room. I had a look for him at the watch tower and the eating quarters but he wasn't in either place. I ended up near the medical room and decided to check up on Gaara and see if Sasuke was there and he was…" She stopped here and played with her shirt, reluctant to continue.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Why would Sasuke be in the medical room? He hated Gaara and it seemed very out of character for Sasuke to try and make friends.

"Sakura… tell me what happened?" Naruto asked in a firm voice. He was pleased with how strong it sounded. It hardly mirrored the turmoil inside.

Tsunade sent a warning glare at Naruto for pushing at Sakura but he didn't care.

"I looked in and spotted them both, G-Gaara was leaning over Sasuke, he had a large knife in his hand and he- h- he WAS CUTTING HIM!"

Sakura finished in a scream which turned into more sobs and Naruto was surprised when she continued. "Naru-Naruto I COULDN'T STOP HIM I WANTED TO BUT I WAS TOO SACRED A-and now Sasuke's so badly injured. It's all my fault! I should have stopped Gaara!"

"Shhh…" Tsunade began soothing her, stoking her hair and telling her she wasn't to blame. Sakura buried her head into Tsunade's arms.

Naruto was puzzled and hurting, Gaara stabbing someone? No, he might cut or hurt, but he wouldn't ever try to kill someone. Gaara was a good person, and he wouldn't do that. There had to be something else?

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked, his voice hot with anger.

"You have to understand," Tsunade begun, still holding Sakura. "I couldn't stop him. I'd already had too many casualties and I couldn't risk losing someone trying to hol-"

"_WHERE IS HE_!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Tsunade. He saw Sakura cringe but that didn't cool he's anger.

"He was consumed by the Rage so I let him pursue the remainder of the pack when they fled." Tsunade said, showing no remorse to Naruto. She chose the safety of her friends over someone she barely knew.

"H-How was his wound…" Naruto whispered, his hands clutched into fists as he controlled his anger.

"Bad… He won't make it on his own." Tsunade answered truthfully. It was best to tell him truth, he would forgive her later.

Naruto grit his teeth as he body shook with rage. How could they do that? How could they let him leave knowing he would die?

"_WHY?_" Naruto bellowed, punching the wall behind him. "_DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE MUST'VE GONE THROUGH IN HIS LIFE? HE DESERVED SOMETHING BETTER THEN: OFF YOU GO, GO ON, G_-go die…" Naruto had burnt his hot anger, leaving his body full of a disgusting, chilled feeling. He could feel tears threatening to overflow.

"_WHY SHOULD HE GET SPECIAL TREATMENT?_" Sakura yelled, surprising everyone. She was standing away from Tsunade's support, glaring at Naruto through hot tears. "_YOU SAY HE'S HAD A HARD LIFE, WELL GROW UP NARUTO! EVERYONE HERE'S HAD A HARD LIFE!" _She threw her arms wide, shouting only at Naruto._ "I'VE LOST MY PARENTS AND FRIENDS AND TSUNADE'S LOST HER BROTHER AND LOVER! WHY SHOULD WE ACCEPT HIM JUST BECAUSE HE'S HAD A HARD LIFE?_"

Naruto shook his head at Sakura, his eyes full of pity. He thought that, out of everyone he knew, Sakura would be the one to understand but it turns out she didn't.

"You're wrong Sakura." Naruto said boldly. He was no longer filled with anger but with determination. "It's because we share these similarities that we should help each other out. If we push others away because we're all in the same situation nothing will ever change, we'll never grow or learn and the hurtful cycle will continue on until we die."

Sakura was staring at Naruto wide eyed. Why was he always so kind? Why was he always correct?

Kakashi had never felt prouder of Naruto then now. The blonde had a true heart and beliefs to match.

"I believe," Naruto continued, feeling his own brand of righteousness bubble up. "In sharing my life with as many people as possible. I want to help as many people as I can and I want make lots of friends. I don't what us to always live this way, hiding, fighting, destroying. I want us to live, not just survive."

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered. When had he become such a strong person…

"You're going after Gaara aren't you?" Kakashi asked, frowning at Naruto.

"Oh course!" Naruto said grinning.

Tsunade sighed but said nothing. After such a pretty speech she couldn't stop him. It seemed Naruto really cared about this unemotional red-head.

"But Naruto… He'll hurt you!" Sakura said, wiping at her puffy eyes. "Please don't go we need you here!"

"Gee Sakura." Naruto said in a playful manner, chuckling and rubbing under his nose. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I care you idiot!" She cried back, stomping down on his foot.

"OWW! SAKURA!" Naruto yelped, hoping on one foot, clutching the other.

"You better get going you idiot. Who knows how far Gaara went." Sakura said, turning away from Naruto, hiding her tears.

Naruto nodded.

"Look after Sasuke for me. Don't let him become lazy while I'm gone."

"I will..." Sakura said, snifflying lightly.

He turned and looked at Tsunade and Kakashi. She sighed and they both nodded.

"I better say yes." Tsuande started, shrugging. "There's nothing I can do about an idiot's determination."

Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll stay safe and Gaara won't die, I'll find him for sure! I promise!" Naruto said, heading for the door. He wouldn't let down his new friend and just like the little fox he'd fight tooth and nail to protect those he cared for.

Naruto never breaks a promise.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sadly there was very little Gaara in this… -sob- If you got through that I'm surprised!**  
**I think this chapter was way to long, I doubt I'll do it again.**

**If this story becomes quite long what would be your thoughts? Just curious…**

**Here starts the quest for Gaara's affection! :3**

**Expect more fox and raccoon later in the story too. :D**  
**Falling Into Colours**


	9. Reporting

_**Hi Guys, Sorry for the mega wait. Thankyou for waiting. Here's hoping you had a good New Year and X'mas**_  
_**Also I've stopped using CAPTIALS for shouting, just a heads up. Also using these to break things up 0~0~0~0  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Eh, I own nothing but the story plot. -feeling lazy-**_

_**Thanks to reviewers ect. and Luckout22 who probably counts as half of my reviewers. No seriously.**_  
_**No excuse for my laziness besides exams and Yr12. Sorry. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Chapter8 Reporting...

"Craaappppp! This is crazzzzy!"

Naruto jumped a large rock, his feet sinking into deep sand, not daring to slow down.

"I'm not food, you giant chicken! I'm meant to be eating you , not the other way around!"

Naruto looked back in time to dodge a large, sharp beak.

"Ack!" he jumped. "Watch where you're throwing that thing!"

It was two days after Naruto had left to find Gaara.

An hour ago Naruto had met a large, flightless bird. He'd been thrilled, even hysterical about the two metre 'meal' and had promptly begun the hunt… It had seemed like a great idea at the time… now… Naruto wasn't so sure.

He was starving because, in his rush to leave, he'd forgotten to repack his rations. Finding a living creature this far out was astonishing but Naruto had only thought of his stomach.

He hadn't eaten anything for three days, which normally for any other person wouldn't be a problem, but this was Naruto, his stomach was never ending and always empty. It's safe to say he was in agony as his stomach gurgled and growled.

All he had in his bag now, was medicine for Gaara and a few essential things like rope and Gaara's shirt which Sakura had kindly mended. So, when he found that large slab of mobile meat, he couldn't have been happier.

Hunting had been very simple. Up Naruto had crept then down he had pounced, ready to wrestle the bird into his stomach. The fowl, however, had had different, less cooperative ideas, leading Naruto to the situation he was currently in.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto screamed, dodging a kick from his pursuer. "Don't you ever get tired?"

Apparently not…

Naruto picked up his speed and slid down a sand bank. He stumbled forward and regained his footing before continuing the run for his life.

How had he gone from being the hunter to being the hunted? Now, it seemed, he was not the one being fed but the food to feed another.

"Do you realize how hard it is to run through sand? You don-" Naruto gasped.

"Sand dune!"

Naruto and his pursuer were heading for a long and steep, cliff-like sand dune and Naruto definitely didn't want to go over the edge. However, there was no time to stop and to turn back would mean getting eaten, all Naruto could do was keeping running, hope for the best and blame Gaara for the trouble he'd caused.

He vowed before spinning off the edge that he would beat that red head when they next met, no matter how sick he was!

Naruto went flying over, making an artistic flip before slamming into the side of the dune, losing all of his breath and beginning the roll down.

Hot, red sand and sharp rocks flew around with the blonde's body, scratching him mercilessly, leaving him no choice but to close his eyes and wait. His sides and back stung horribly as he bounced down into the sand over and over but Naruto barely noticed as the shock of his trip sunk in.

The rhythmic circles continued on and on as Naruto bounced down the sloped sand. It was a long, steep ride and his only rest came as his body crumpled into then over a large rock. Groaning, poor Naruto became air born as he rode over the rock, flying chaotically into the air, arms and legs spinning out.

The notion of flying rarely lasts long and he soon hit the sand again and, continuing to flip down, lost consciousness.

Getting hurt, losing consciousness, how familiar it was becoming.

Naruto now had an intense loathing for birds of all sizes.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The building echoed endlessly as dust motes floated with a tender motion. It was an ancient structure, decrepit and lost, long ago, abandoned. It's only residents now were past's whispers, its memories and ghosts, which haunted the remains of the structure.

Lately, however, the old structure had had many visitors. Two well dressed men, ruffling through its forgotten possessions were one such group. Opening books and reading worn print, destroying anything that was unnecessary or boring.

One of the men pushed his glasses up higher before blowing dust off a report. He had been taking in information for the last two days. He was thoroughly bored with deciphering illegible writing and picking through mundane stories about experiments. He'd gone through thousands of pages and all he had come across was emotional dribble, written by the scientists who had once worked here. He hated the emotional side of humans. They were unnecessary fluctuations that led to death, completely pointless to those with a higher intelligence.

Science was different, precise and ever changing, a form of art to the spectacled man. He was fascinated by the power one was able to inquire when they had knowledge. In a world were education and knowledge was hard to find it was possible to gain great power by knowing the right things.

He found another folder and, after speed reading through a few pages, tossed it aside carelessly. This place was killing him, he thought bitterly. It was dusty, the reading light was terrible and these scientists had no flare for the scientific language.

None to gently, he threw another boring piece across the room, smirking when the fragile object burst and crumpled on contact with the floor. He heard the cold laughter of his master at the angry gesture but ignored it, moving on.

"Kabuto…" the silky voice chuckled. "You grow too impatient too quickly."

"Mmm… Sorry Master." The young man chimed, flipping through more documents. From the tone it was obvious this sentence was well used, common to the young man's tongue, bordering on sarcasm but Kabuto knew better than that.

"I doesn't matter, just find that information."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A soothing rocking and bumping motion caused Naruto to stir. He lay still, basking in his own silence and his aches. Nothing was broken but he knew he would have more than a couple of rainbow bruises

Moments later Naruto realized it wasn't quiet like he'd thought but that he could hear singing.

"…_This is unstoppable comeback story!"_

Naruto noticed that more than one person was singing and that the blonde wasn't lying on the ground but on a wooden floor.

"…_Come on, everybody stand up… Stand up, today's your best shot…"_

Sitting up Naruto noticed that he was in the back of a covered wagon, its bumpy rhythm coming from the holes it rolled over.

Any form of transport was rare and even Naruto had only seen three other things that were similar. Who ever owned this must be very lucky or just powerful.

Along with Naruto many different things were settled in the tiny wagon. There were things like food and cutlery, as well as swords and guns. Everything a traveler would need and more.

The singing had become louder and the Jinchuuriki could now tell it was two men who were singing. Naruto thought they sounded horrible.

"…_Come on, everybody hands up…Tomorrow is our hero's comeback… Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise…"_

Making his way on his hands and knees he moved to the back and looked out. The terrain was rocky, no longer the sand he had been previously walking on. Just how long had he been on this thing?

"…_The rising tide of cheers will give you courage…You'll suffer now as you stand back up, but I'll know you'll end up smiling!"  
_

"Oh would you two shut up, you're driving us crazy!" Another voice boomed over the two singers. This one was female and sounded rather high pitched and irritated.

The singing stopped only long enough for a verbal answer.

"Tenten!" A new voice cheered. "You should sing along! You should not squash the fruits of youth! Please, join us!" This new voice sounded rather juvenile and excited to Naruto. He wasn't surprised by the snide comment that was returned.

"I'd rather throw myself under this cart."

"If you do not join in Tenten, your punishment will be one thousand sit ups when we make camp. One must keep themselves refreshing or they will lose their youthful shine!" This again, was a new voice, one that sounded similar to the second, only deeper and slightly more masculine. His tone had been both joyous but commanding and to Naruto's surprise the two voices began to sing again, joined by a feminine extra.

"_I hear someone's voice from far away… One after another…"_

Naruto couldn't wait anymore. The longer he was sitting in this cart, the longer Gaara was outside alone. He may have already passed him if this wagon had gone too far.

He crawled towards the front, ignoring the loud sing-along.

A back covered in a light grey cloth was revealed when Naruto pulled back the draped material. The blonde had always known just how to get people's attention and he was never a patient person.

"Hey!" He shouted, roughly dragging on a handful of the grey shirt. He was shocked and surprised at how the light the person was when they came tumbling over into the back of the cart with Naruto.

The two both cried out as they crashed to the ground. Neither was comfortable but he felt the vehicle slow down and stop.

"Neji?" A cluster of concerned voices piped in. "Are you alright?" Tenten continued alone.

The addressed looked up from his throne upon the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"Yes, I'm fine." A silky smooth voice answered. He was busily brushing himself off.

"That's great…" Naruto's sarcastic voice chirped from underneath the other male. "Get off!" He heaved after a paused, pushing the other off his chest.

Neji tumbled off and Naruto heard the others laughing.

"Looks like you've made a new friend Neji!" Tenten giggled, clapping her hands together.

Naruto gazed up at the three people who were looking down at Naruto. They looked light-hearted and cheerful, smiling down on Naruto and laughing at their friend.

The girl had dark brown hair, pulled up into two messy buns. Her face was thin but her eyes sparked with ferocity. Naruto guessed she was the one who had been yelling earlier.

The other two looked related. Both were male and both had the same haircuts, depicting something very close to a bowl. Naruto was shocked at their eyebrows. He'd never seen such large and lively eyebrows, he wasn't sure if they would crawl away or not.

"I' am glad to see our guest has woken up!" The younger of the two men cheered loudly, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yosh!" the two men cheered together before throwing a thumbs up to Naruto.

Tenten whacked both men over the head before smiling at Naruto. It was scary smile that reminded Naruto of Sakura, making him shiver lightly. Women were scary.

"Hi!" She said, reaching her hand out to help Naruto up. "I'm Tenten," she turned to the other two who were holding their heads crying together dramatically. "This is Lee," Pointing to the younger of the two. "and this is Gai." The older gave a thumbs up at his own name.

Naruto gawked up at them. Surely he walked into a parallel universe. He didn't say anything but he had just noticed the two men were wearing skin tight green suits.

Bowled hair cuts, huge eyebrows and skin tight clothes… these guys were bizarre.

"One should give their name in exchange for another. It's rude otherwise."

Naruto spun around and faced the person he had just pushed off. He was the most noticeable of the group. With pale skin and long raven hair he was ethereal and quite beautiful. His eyes were familiar, they reminded him of little Hinata's and her ghostly translucent pupils.

"Are you stupid?" the dark-haired man said evenly. He reached forward and flicked Naruto on the forehead. "You should tell us your name. After all the trouble you've given us, you at least owe us that."

"Right…." Naruto drawled, trying to add everything up. "Wait a second! What trouble have I caused you?"

Tenten gave a few chuckles. "That's Neji-"

"Neji Hyuuga, thankyou…" The pale man interrupted.

"Right…" Tenten said, throwing him a glare then rolling her eyes. "He's just sulking because he didn't want to help you. Don't take it personally; he's always in a bad mood these days."

Neji slipped out of the back of the wagon as a response. Tenten simply smiled. She reached out for Naruto's hand again.

"So, what's your name?" she asked casually, pulling him up into Neji's seat and the sunlight.

Shielding his eyes from the sun he answered, giving his name

"Well Naruto," Gai said, grinning brightly, "how would you like to come with us. We will give you a ride to a safer area if you so wish for it!"

Naruto turned and looked over everyone. If he could he would've loved to stay. Everyone seemed kind, if not strange but he knew he wouldn't. He didn't know how far Gaara had gone but he needed to look through the areas he'd missed.

"Thanks, but I'm looking for a friend. He's injured and I have to find him quickly."

"That's fine kiddo. We'll let you off here if you want." Tenten said smiling. Naruto visibly twitched. She shouldn't be calling me kiddo were practically the same age, he thought. "We'll let him off now, right Gai Sensei?"

"Did you say your comrade is lost and wounded?" Gai whimpered, taking both of Naruto's hands.

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Did you hear that Lee! He has lost his sweet comrade and is all alone."

Lee began to sob, wiping his nose on his tight sleeve.

"Oh! How horrible!" Lee also clamped onto Naruto's hands, which were starting to get really sweaty. "To lose a comrade!" Both were now wailing and Naruto was slightly worried.

Naruto turned to Tenten to see if he should be worried. She was holding onto the bridge of her nose, looking very irritated.

Slowly they were getting louder and louder, crying about how cruel the world was to those who were youthful.

"No!" She told them very firmly. "We haven't got the time to help him." She turned to Naruto. "Look kiddo, I'd love to help you look but honestly we have places to be. We're merchants and entertainers if we don't make our appointments we don't eat. You understand, right?"

Neji popped up next to Naruto, stating his thoughts bluntly. "We're already late because of you, so please leave."

"Wait! What trouble have I caused you? You're the ones that picked me up! I am the one who doesn't know where he is!" Naruto growled at Neji, swinging his head around as if to get his bearings. He was sick of Neji's crap personality and accusations, not to mention lost.

"Don't pretend you've forgotten!" Neji snarled in return. "You were trying to kill Peryu, our transport animal!" Neji swept his arm outwards and gestured to a very familiar but unwelcome bird. It was the very same creature that had chased poor Naruto and it was strapped to the wagon Naruto was sitting on. "After you attacked him it took me nearly two hours to calm him back down. All thanks to you!"

Naruto glared at the dim-witted bird. He hadn't noticed earlier but it had no feathers on its neck or legs, instead black and grey scales. It was much taller then Naruto and had a sheen of glossy back feathers on its body. Its claws looked razor sharp and Naruto was glad he'd avoided them. The look it gave Naruto reminded him of Gaara: 'come near me and I'll rip out your kidney.' It was safe to say the blonde hated the bird.

Lee and his mentor had regained their control and were looming over Naruto and Neji. Their faces were shining with determination and certainty.

"Let us help our friend find his wounded comrade!" Lee cried out, giving a thumbs up to Naruto.

Gai threw up both of hands, brings them down on Naruto's shoulders.

"Yosh!" He cheered loudly and Naruto heard both Tenten and Neji groan. "We will find your companion and, should we fail, we will each perform ten thousand push-ups!"

Naruto watched Tenten's face fall and Neji punched out at the wagon, causing Peryu to jump and snap his beak at Naruto.

"We can't." Neji exploded. "We can't help someone who's caused us so much trouble. We have pla-."

"Enough Neji!" Gai commanded, voice strong and triumphant. "We should always help those less fortunate then us. It is the only path to youthful righteousness.

"One should help them selves before they help another." Neji growled, clenching his fists and jaw. Still, even though he sounded angry and his fists were clenched his face was clam and tranquil.

"Is that what I should have done Neji? Leave you, Tenten and Lee to fate?" Gai reached around Naruto and grabbed Neji's shoulder, trapping poor Naruto between them both. "Because of what we have done we are all a family now. Why should I treat this boy any different? He deserves our help, I'am sure."

Neji frowned. Gai was right. It was because of Gai's help they were a family. If he had acted selfishly, they would all still be lost and Neji would still be a slave, getting beaten every night.

As much as Neji wanted to ditch the blonde, to do so would be insulting Gai's very way of life, the person who had saved them all. He had no choice but to except it, but, that didn't mean he had to like Naruto.

"Fine…" Neji mumbled, pushing strands of hair from his eyes.

Tenten sighed before nodding, if everyone was in it she had to go along too because they were, unfortunately enough, her only family.

Naruto grinned.

Gai was a good person. He had his heart in the right place. No matter how crazy he seemed, Naruto knew he had the kind of morals he took pride in. Naruto was pleased to see people with those ideals still intact. He knew Iruka would approve, where ever he was.

"Naruto! Will you accept our blooming friendship and help?" Gai said, throwing his arms out theatrically.

Naruto didn't want to burden these kind people and, had this been less urgent, he would have walked away from the offer, but Gaara's life was on the line and Naruto had already lost time. Naruto had pride and didn't like asking others for help but for the sake of friends, pride didn't matter.

"Yes!" Naruto said answered confidently, grinning from ear to ear.

Lee cheered before shouting, failure is not an option, loudly.

Neji looked furious but the blonde ignored him and Tenten was laughing again, despite her earlier rejections.

"Okay! From today onwards Naruto, I will be your Sensei and together we will all be your family!" Gai yelled joyously before grabbing Naruto by the shoulders again. "You shall now call me Gai Sensei and I will carry all of your sweet burdens!"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Was sweet meant to be used with words like burden? He was also imagining Kakashi when he found out Naruto had another Sensei. Kakashi's voice would be venomous and highly sarcastic. There would be nowhere Naruto could hide. He would most likely be tied up and read paragraphs from Kakashi's graphic stories.

Naruto shivered. Kakashi could never find out… Never. Whatever it took he would keep this a secret forever.

"So let us be off! Come my new pupil, hop onto our chariot of love and we shall be away!"

Naruto looked down at the seat he was sitting on. Wasn't he already sitting on the cart, he thought slowly before.

"Uhh… I'm already on?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"EH?" Gai said, looking Naruto up and down. "So you are! Then let us be off, our comrade can't hide forever!"

Lee pulled on some rope reigns, causing the bird to cry out and begin to run.

"Lee! Gai!" Tenten scolded, stealing the reigns from Lee. She looked back before glaring at them both. "You idiots! You remembered to tell Naruto to get on but forgot your own comrade, look!" Everyone turned back to see Neji standing twenty or thirty metres back. He was looking very unhappy.

"Ah…" Gai mused. "Neji, I expect better from you. Making us wait, you should have already got on! We've not got time to waste."

Neji caught up and Gai continued the rest of that day with a black eye.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Smoothing herbal cream on Sasuke's chest, Sakura watched his sleeping form. Since Naruto had left she'd begun to care once more for Sasuke. The guilt she felt for abandoning Sasuke still remained but was reigned with her medical administrations.

The wounds weren't as bad as they could've been. No organs were hit but some muscle had been torn. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it was incredibly good luck that had saved Sasuke. There was no way Gaara would miss on purpose, right?

Finishing the bandages, Sakura hugged her knees and let her head rest on them. She was so tried after cleaning up Naruto and Sasuke's room. Her and Shino had put up one of the walls and moved the debris out but the work was hard when it was so hot.

"Sasuke, wake up…" Sakura whispered, hugging her knees tighter. "I feel so lonely with out you and Naruto." Gently, she collected the medicine and stood to leave.

"Hurry and get better, 'kay Sasuke."

Unconscious three days and counting Sakura thought sadly.

Tsunade met Sakura outside the medical room, her hair tied up messier than usual. Black holes were all that was left of her eyes, from days without rest.

"Well…?"

Smiling sadly, Sakura handed over her notes.

"Everyone is still unconscious except Shikamaru, whose milking his injury for all it's worth."

With one arm crossed under her bust and the other holding Sakura notes, Tsunade read through the reports.

"Sasuke's injuries aren't as bad as I first thought." Sakura mumbled, playing with her hands.

"Yes, I had a look. Most didn't get past his ribs and are quite shallow."

"I'm glad." Sakura murmured, hugging herself.

They stayed standing there in silence for nearly ten minutes, Tsunade reading, Sakura waiting and willing down her sadness. The silence was broken by Shikamaru's voice shouting out through the door.

"Guys get in here now! Kiba's having a fit!"

Tsunade swore and dived through the opening into the medical room, Sakura followed after the shock had settled. She had less than a second before Tsunade called her to duty but she took everything in.

Shikamaru was holding Kiba down with his viable arm and Tsunade pulling out some brown liquid. Kiba body shook and threw itself against the floor, his back arching and his eyes open but rolled back into his head. No matter how hard Shikamaru tried he couldn't hold the bigger guy down.

"Sakura help hold him down!" Fiercely commanded Tsunade, quickly preparing the dark liquid for injection.

Snapping out of her stupor Sakura leaped onto Kiba's legs and held him down, feeling the spasms of muscles. She grit her teeth and took and fist to her face as Tsunade shoved a makeshift needle into the jerking shoulder.

Slowly the spasms slowed and tension dropped. Sakura sat up and observed Kiba's face. He looked peaceful again but his face shone with sweat and some cut had reopened again.

"What the fuck was that?" Shikamaru babbled, touching Kiba's arm cautiously.

Tsunade swiped blood from the injection hole. The needle, big and clumsy, left a wide hole in Kiba's flesh.

"A seizure, probably from a concussion I didn't know he had." The older woman mumbled, checking over Kiba's head.

Blood ran from Sakura lip thanks to Kiba. She took a cloth and whipped it clean, wincing from the slight sting. Now that the adrenaline was gone her muscles began to ache again, a reminder of how tired she was. Surely it was time for her shift to end?

A firm but croaky voice called out from behind the group.

"Kiba?"

Everyone one looked up surprised to find Sasuke standing, clutching his side. He swayed slightly but remained standing. Sakura stood, a mixture of relief and concern washing over her features. Finally she thought.

"Sasuke? Oh god, you're finally awake!"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Naruto kicked some sand, watching it float on the hot wind.

"No way. Gaara wouldn't be around here, he likes dark places."

The wagon was parked and everyone was resting. They'd looked everywhere Naruto had missed earlier and still nothing. Naruto was so worried he hadn't slept last night, he felt sick and couldn't eat either.

"What kinda dark places?" Tenten asked, tipping her face to the harsh light. Neji sat further away on the ground, frowning at Naruto. He still hated the Jinchuuriki for disturbing the group's plans.

"I dunno, caves and other dark places." Naruto answered, scratching his head. "Are there any places like that around here?"

"Not that I know of."

Gai rolled over from his sit-ups, Rock Lee continued.

"There is." Gai assured, standing up. "Not far, a huge cave complex."

"Not far?" Hoped Naruto.

"Yeah, three or four hours, we'd be there before night."

"Let's go then!" Naruto cheered.

Looking out towards the horizon he only hoped it wasn't too late.

Alone for three days.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kabuto gasped, finally they'd found something of use.

After searching for three days.

The document had been wrapped in a synthetic plastic cover, secure with some tough snaps. The headings read "The creation of Nine and the systematic processes required in the creation." Bingo, he thought happily, master would be pleased with this.

The stack of paper underneath read, "The alterations of number Nine's DNA. Success."

Kabuto badly wanted to continue reading through, but he knew Orochimaru would want them first. He called his master over and relinquished the reports, watching Orochimaru's excited face as he flipped through.

"Excellent, with this we can finally begin searching for the Jinchuuriki called Nine."

_  
**_Well There's 8. Next time, we hear from Sasuke, Tsunade and met up with poor excluded Gaara. :(_**  
**_I used the translated Hero's comeback opening (which isn't mine.) I was going to use the Japanese one (it's better) but then I'd have to put the translation down here anyway._**  
**_The plots falling into place as everyone starts to move apart. _**  
**_Huge things planned for next chappy, so I'll get onto it._**

**_FIC -again lazy-_**


End file.
